Vampire Fate
by Satashi
Summary: AU. Fate is a vampire with her sights set on a girl who is just trying to live her life normally. When their very different worlds collide, the two must find ways to accept each other and make it through their hardships.
1. Chapter 1

**!!Please read carefully!!**

This fanfiction is _not _like my others. I was not going to post this as a real story but after several request and a handful of fanart, I decided to. Instead of me writing a chapter and posting it like I normally do, this one is written "on the fly" during my breaks and lunch times at work, as well as a few rare occasions when I will write at home on it. As such there will be a few more typos than normal, and this isn't proofread either. Also this is a first person point of view, and is interactive to the AnimeSuki members, who get to chose between each update who's view they want to see the next part in. This does NOT work for fanfiction dot net, so please do not leave a review asking for a certain POV. That is not allowed on this site, and will not be offered. If you wish to take part in this story then you must visit the forums. As the POV swaps, I will have each character's name in bold before their section. Each page break is a different "post" on this fic. Sorry it jumps around like that. With that being said, I hope you can enjoy this story and get along with the unique way it works.

**!!Please read carefully!!**

**Fate**

Blood.

It was something that I craved, a hunger that followed me throughout my life. I could go days without it, but the thirst would always return. How many times now? How many times have I been on the hunt, watched people to select my victim, seduced them for my own purposes...

I was a vampire, an abomination of the human race, a disease that was paired with humanity for centuries.

My name?

Fate T. Testarossa was what I went by right now. I had long forgotten my real name, long forgotten my age, long forgotten the life I had before I was turned. Right now it times were the best that I've seen them. Humans were living peaceful lives, moving wherever they wanted to with ease. I remember the days of the past, the hardships that persisted throughout the ages. Right now it was perfect for me.

No one believed in vampires anymore, making it easy for me to find prey. Don't be fooled by the movies or what you have read in books, for they will lead you wrong when it comes to my world. I did not melt in sunlight, though long exposure to it did cause me slight discomfort. Crosses did not bother me; in fact I wore one around my neck because it suited my taste. I had a reflection and I have drank holy water from a slain priest's flask.

I was powerful, more so than your average human. I could run as the wind breathed and strike faster than a cobra with lethality of the deadliest venom. I did not fear death, but at the same time I respected it. I didn't take lives of the innocent, only those of people like myself.

You thought I was the only one? Hardly.

The blood of another vampire was what drove me now, filled my senses with heightened ecstasy in anticipation of the taste. The black blood of a vampire held all of it's owner's powers, and in drinking such I would become stronger myself. I would crave less, would be able to go longer without hunting. I was bordering three weeks now, and I was through waiting.

It was night time, a preferred moment to strike. I have been hunting him for days now, following his movements, judging his strength, watching his actions. He was a relatively new turn, a novice vampire at best. I judged him at several months old, and it showed at his cockiness. He didn't seem to fear the people around him, nor did he care about people witnessing his feedings. He probably thought he was invincible...

I would change that.

As he walked down the streets I trailed him from the rooftops. Leap after leap I pursued him, already knowing what he would do. He liked the taste of teenagers, and being a guy, females.

I watched him grab a girl with speed that would be impressive for a normal human and rip them into an alleyway. When I perched at the top they were already halfway into it, clothes being ripped and muffled cries sounding desperately.

He was probably going to rape this one. Typical teenage male lusting on his power. It disgusted me.

The wind soared around me as I leapt down, my boots sending a thumping sound loudly in the otherwise empty area. I felt my cloak fall around as the wind stopped and looked up slowly as I rose myself to my full height. I was tall compared to the Japanese women around here, standing just at six feet tall. I had the perfect figure, which I often used to my advantage. Right now, though, it was hidden beneath my cloak. All he saw was a body walking to him, and the reflection of my eyes.

He spewed some garbage about how he was going to mess my world up for interrupting his 'fun' but I ignored it. The battle wasn't even worth my time. After the first punch we both knew that it was over. Grabbing his wrist, I yanked him around and buried my sharp claws around his neck at the same time. A fast jerk severed his veins and I put my mouth onto it, sucking hard.

It tasted horrible.

After only a few moments I stopped, my thirst being filled. I used his clothes to wipe my mouth and let him fall to the floor. To anyone watching it would appear as if I just choked him down.

The girl was looking at me with wide eyes, trying to cover herself with what was left of her ripped shirt and bra. I have long since stopped caring for people, as they never much cared much for me. This one, however, caught my interest. Slate blue eyes only visible thanks to my heightened night vision looked at me in both appreciation and fear. Her body was shaking and she seemed to be too scared to speak at the current moment.

I walked towards her and knelt down in a fluid motion. The tight leather of my outfit creaked lightly as I moved my singly gloved hand out to touch her cheek and make her cringe.

She was lovely.

I felt the urge in me again and knew that she would taste heavenly, a perfect way to rid the lingering stench in my mouth from the last. My mouth opened and light obviously caught on my slightly extended K-9's because the girl went stiff in fear again. Her head was tilted to the side with no protest, probably too scared to move herself. Leaning forward, I exhaled on her exposed milky white skin...

Nanoha screamed as she sat up in bed, panting hard and looking around her room. One hand went to her neck, feeling nothing out of the ordinary. A few more gasps of air came from her throat before falling back onto her pillows and looking at the ceiling.

Outside the window a tree branch jerked as weight left it.

* * *

During the day I normally spent my time doing things that most people did. My body didn't need much sleep so I normally found myself awake at eight or nine in the morning despite staying up just hours before. I hated sleeping, dreams always flooded my mind and left me annoyed at the ones I remembered.

I ate breakfast just like always, another myth shattered right there. I didn't live off blood alone, nor did I eat the flesh of my victims. Scrambled eggs and bacon wrapped in a tortilla that I could carry around with me while checking the morning ritual.

Of course the events last night were on the news, the body of the person I killed being shown covered in plastic. The serial killer that had plagued the city for weeks was found dead on the scene. I knew the area well, and the reason I had left him there to be found was because the gang that roamed those streets would be given credit for it.

No other mentioning was heard so I flipped the channel to something else to pass the time. Although I didn't have a job I was insanely rich, having collected money through the years under different names. Whenever I was in a place long enough to start attracting to myself that I wasn't aging I would simply transfer accounts to another name and assume that identity.

My current lodging was one of my favorites: A penthouse on top of an apartment building. It was loft style with one wall nothing but glass looking out onto the city. I had an upstairs that doubled as my bedroom and study as well as a living room on the downstairs side. An open kitchen was separated by a bar and a bathroom on the other side of the wall provided me with my own personal shower.

Taking to a whim, I walked over to the glass wall and exited through a small door on the side. I had a large balcony that overlooked the city from my almost one hundred floor view. The sun was bright today, reflecting off the glass skyscrapers that littered the city. Wind blew around me and I caught a faint wisp of myself in it.

The girl I met last night was outside, somewhere close. With a grin I turned around and walked back into my penthouse to get dressed. I had marked her last night after I used my eyes to send her into a small hypnotic state. Getting her name and address was a simple matter after that.

I didn't drink last night, I had stopped just before breaking her skin. I would savor this one, wait until I knew her, and then drink whenever I needed it. A blood donor would be nice, as I haven't had one in centuries. Once we became friends I could easily drink at my whim and use my eyes to erase her memory of it. Yes, I would do that. Nanoha Takamachi, my new pet...

We would have our 'first' meeting soon.

I walked from the elevator and out into the lobby of my five star apartment building. Lights from the chandelier danced across the floor and several attendants there greeted me respectfully. I nodded to them and made small conversation with the man at the desk as I passed. He warned me that my attire would probably be too hot for today because of a heat wave coming through but I didn't really mind. I was wearing mostly black with stains of red and yellow, a Gothic Lolita kind of set-up.

The heels on my thigh high boots clicked on the sidewalk, sun glinting off the cross I now wore as a bracelet. It was a gift to me from ages past, a man I fell in love with only to watch him die at my side over time. But that was then, and this is now. I had moved on, countless years ago.

I sniffed the air, eyes narrowing and focusing my senses to find my prey. I couldn't get an exact trace on her, it didn't work that way, but I did get a general direction. My blond hair moved behind me as I walked, reaching up to ensnare the end of it with a black bow to keep it out of my way.

Nanoha was found after almost an hour of walking. She stood in a small store, resting her cheek on her palm behind a desk next to a cash register. She worked at a bakery it seemed. No, wait, scratch that, owned it. The words on the glass read "takamachi Café" proudly. With a smile I crossed the street of this slightly less populated area and entered in.

"Welcome!" She perked up slightly. "Please help yourself."

"How about a recommendation?" I inquired lightly, amused at how she didn't remember me at all.

"Hmm... What are you in the mood for?" She tilted her head to the side. "Sweet or savory? Or maybe just a snack?"

Walking up to the counter, I leaned on it and locked our eyes. "I'd like to see if something is on the menu?"

"Y-yes?" She moved back lightly, blushing at my bold move.

"I'd like you," I informed sweetly, lips turning up and showing off one of my fangs. "Can I get your number?"

"Wha... what?"

"Your phone number," I cooed while bending over to get a little more eye level with the short girl. "So I can call and ask you on a date...like, say, tonight?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, clearly in shock. "I... I don't even know you."

"That's why we need to get together." I smiled at her and stood up again, going to walk around her tiny bakery to find a cinnamon bun. If I had one weakness, it was cinnamon. "My name is Fate. Fate Testarossa."

"N-Nanoha...Takamachi."

"I figured, it's on the window." Using the tongs, I liberated the roll that seemed to be loaded the most and placed it on a napkin. "So, Nanoha," I spoke her name in a flirting manor. "Will you go out with me tonight?"

She was still in shock, not even taking the money that I sat down on the tabletop. "What... makes you want to ask me of all people? I'm no one special."

"I think you are," I insisted while eating. It was actually _really_ good. If I wasn't trying to pick her up right now I would have probably bought a dozen to take back home.

Nanoha looked away. "I'm just a bakery girl..."

Oh? It seems like she doesn't know much on the lines of partying and having a good time. She was probably a goody-girl in high school. The thought made me grin to myself; I could break her out of that _really_ fast. "Tell you what," I licked my fingers to get the frosting that was making them sticky. "I will be by the clock on main street around seven tonight. If you want to come have some fun then we can go out on the town. If not then, hey, that's fine too." I nodded at the five hundred yen bill on the table. "Keep the change, it was really good." With that I winked at her and turned to leave the store. She was stammering behind me but no solid words were formed so I didn't hang around to give her time to officially tell me 'no'.

I had several hours to kill before my date tonight so I started walking, taking in the world around me. One of my hobbies was learning things I didn't know and the best way to do that was to simply be around places that offered a good show. Currently I was interested in, ironically, baking. I was never really good at it, as I was sued to ad libbing meals to experiment on flavors. With baking you had to be exact or it would all fall apart on you. Nanoha being a baker amused me to no end. Maybe I could spend my time at her store watching her do her thing. From the way she was acting before I walked in her store I was sure she could use the company.

I spent a good hour down at one of the larger stores on the square simply watching people at the observation deck. I followed the making of a birthday cake from mixing to frosting and was going to watch another but my stomach decided to growl at me. I didn't eat a lot, but rather snacked often. My metabolism was high, a side effect from my body's...special... way of doing things.

By the time I got done watching a movie and finding food I had just enough left to spare to make it back to my apartment and tidy up a little. My clothes were suited for a night on the town so I simply left the way I came in and walked to the clock tower to meet my date. I arrived on the dot, leaning against the bricks of the tower when it was on it's fourth ring. I waited patently for her, watching the people pass by in the day's fading sunlight. I didn't mind the wait, in fact I could easily sit in a chair for hours on end and be perfectly still without being bored. Living countless years would do that to you.

Nanoha finally showed up almost thirty minutes late, stopping a few feet away from me. "You're a little late," I accused.

"I wasn't really going to come," she admitted to me softly. "I just didn't want you to wait for me, just incase."

How sweet. "Since you're here, let's go have fun?"

The girl looked at me seriously for just a moment. "Have we met before? It's been bugging me all day."

Pushing my body off the clock tower, I walked up to her and smiled. "I've seen you before, but today is the first time I've come into your shop." I had seduced several people before and knew Nanoha's type well. "Let's get to know each other? It would make me really happy..."

She looked away from me and thought for several long moments before facing me again. "As long as it's some place public, I don't mind."

Her words threw me slightly but I recalled that she was almost raped last night. Granted, I told her to forget that ever happened while she was under my spell but the sense of fear she felt probably still shook her. "Okay," I agreed to her terms. "In return, allow me to show you a fun time." Normally I would just take her, but it has been so long since I desired one person's blood so much. Yes, I would withhold from it until I couldn't stand it anymore. I had a masochistic streak in me and Nanoha was pressing all the right buttons without even knowing it.

This would be well worth the torturous wait I would put myself through.

* * *

**Nanoha**

I didn't really know what to expect when we started walking. Fate was next to me, eyes ahead and a smile on her face. This wasn't my first date, but this was the first time a girl had asked me. I didn't know if she wanted to be my friend or if she wanted something more... Right now I was praying she wasn't one of those freaks you hear about on the news.

Then again, judging from her attire, she might just be an emo kid...

Fate looked at me and winked.

No, she was definitely just into Gothic style. Her choice of clothing told me that much, and secretly I was really attracted to it. I wanted to wear something like that, in white preferably, but I didn't have the nerve... Or the money. Those things were _expensive_!

"Here we are," Fate pointed at a nightclub called the Roxberry. "There."

"Huh? That's one of those famous clubs isn't it? The kind where you have to be on a list to get in without waiting for hours?" To my surprise, Fate walked past the line and to the bouncer at the front door. I hurried to catch up and watched them exchange a few friendly words before we were let in. "Wow... You know him?"

Fate smirked. "I know everyone."

"A little conceited arn't you?" She just lost points.

"I was teasing," She pouted at me cutely.

Okay, she got her score back. "So," I had to speak up as we entered the actual club. "What do we do here? This is my first time." I was secretly really excited... I was in the _Roxberry!_ Of all clubs!

"Anything," She replied, taking my hand to guide me around to the bar. "But first, let's get to know each other?" She left her hand on mine even as we sat on the stools.

Before I could reply, the bartender came up to us. "Evening, Fate," He greeted. "Oh, company tonight? That's rare."

"Hello," I took my hand from Fate's and rubbed the top of it.

"The usual," Fate told him, a smile on her lips that I found to be intriguing.

The man turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "And for the lovely lady?"

"I..." didn't really know what to order. Alcohol? What should I get? A martini? Maybe a sidecar? Seven and Seven? I looked at Fate for help and she came to my rescue.

"Get her a strawberry daiquiri."

"You got it." He nodded and started preparing for us.

Looking around, I was amazed at all the neon lights, booths, tables, dance floor space, and -god help me- the pole dancers. There were girls dressed up in fancy uniforms waiting on tables as well as scantily clad... bunnies... that were all over what I assumed were the V.I.P.s of the club.

It was rather intimidating, but one thought lingered in the back of my head:

No one I knew would ever be able to get in here.

For one night, I could have fun. I wouldn't have to worry about my G.P.A in school, my friends catching me, or someone from my parent's church seeing me and telling them... I could actually have fun!

"So," Fate's words caught my attention and I turned to her. "Tell me about yourself?"

* * *

**Fate**

Nanoha looked at me in thought for a few moments before actually answering my simple question with one of her own. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything," I moved my hand to accept the ordered drink; a scotch on the rocks. I could probably drink a gallon of Everclear and still not be drunk, but the taste of this really seemed to sit with me for some reason. Nanoha was fiddling with her drink, moving the straw around while probably pondering if she was supposed to mix the cool whip on top into her drink or if it was meant to be enjoyed separate. Finally she decided to simply take a sip and smiled down at it in appreciation, smacking her lips. "It's an acquired taste," I giggled at her. For once I was actually amused, my smile real. She was a funny girl, a goody-goody out of her element.

"Well," Nanoha pulled up her straw and sucked the cream off the end, eyes darting around at the many things around us. "Umm..."

"How old are you?" I offered her a place to start.

"Nineteen."

" School?"

"The Christan college in town."

"The private one?"

"Mm-hmm," Nanoha drank again. "My parents made me go."

I was interested now. That college was extremely picky with their students, which meant that pretty little head of hers was for more than decoration like I originally had thought. "Get good grades?"

The girl scratched her cheek. "Um, 4.7 GPA."

"Point seven?"

"I've never made below a ninety-five," Instead of bragging she seemed almost ashamed of this fact. "My parents are really strict... They would disown me if they found out I came here..."

"Don't worry, no one would ever see you here unless they were here as well. If that was the case, they couldn't tattle on you without putting themselves at risk."

"Yeah," She nodded. "And yourself?"

"I don't go to school."

"Job?"

"Everything," I waved off the annoyed look. "No, I'm not avoiding. Really, I do everything. I have a hobby of getting part time jobs. I'm well off money wise but I don't like wasting away my life, so I like to learn different things." I seemed to have picked up her interest now. "More on me later, right now we're talking about you." I leaned forward and tapped her nose, making the girl jump lightly and blush so red I thought she might pass out.

"Uhmm..." She averted her eyes and looked at the dance floor. "I live above my bakery, alone. It's a branch from my parent's main one...I was kind of forced into picking it up as well."

"You don't like baking?"

"I like it. I really do, actually... but..."

"But what?"

Nanoha sighed and moved to sit properly at the bar instead of facing me. "I just feel like... I'm 'wasting my life away', you know?" I gave a small nod and faced the front as well. "I know there is something more out there. Something that I've never done..." Her ponytail seemed to react to her mood and sagged down as her head did. "I've never been to a party before... Never just went out to have a 'girl's night out'... It was always just 'study, study,study' and 'get a good degree, geta good job, marry a nice husband'... NEver once 'what do you want to do?'"

"What _do_ you want to do?"

She stayed silent a while and I realized over our course of talking we had finished our drinks. "I want to..." She looked behind us.

"Let's dance."

"huh?" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with me while going to the floor. "Wha? I don't... Fate-chan!"

"-chan?" I grinned, getting behind her and putting mt arm around her stomach, grinding to he music. "We're that close already?"

"B-but!"

"Shake those hips!" I twirled around, going face to face and moving with the beat. Slowly Nanoha started moving as well, a smile appearing on her face as she got the hang of it. "That's the way!"

* * *

**Nanoha**

It was weird, dancing against someone I just met. People were all around me and music was thumping in my chest with each beat. I didn't really worry about 'knowing the moves' to the songs because everyone just seemed to be doing little more than bouncing with the beat. Fate, not surprisingly, drew lots of attention to us by her actions. Despite being in an outrageously Gothic frilly dress so didn't seem hindered at all. Her hands were always on me, hips grinding and leading at the same time.

I didn't know if I should feel embarrassed or not because it was such a... provocative motion. Everyone else was doing the same so I could accept it as just 'dancing' but at the same time I wish she would give me a little space.

When we danced enough to make my legs weak I gave her a small questing look and was lead off the dance floor without any protest. Our seats at the bar were taken now so Fate lead me over to a semi-circle booth and sat down next to me. Her arm went over my shoulders and I leaned away lightly.

"Oh, sorry," Fate moved away from me and I sighed out thankfully. "Did I frighten you?"

"... Just a little." I shyly looked down and licked my lips. I was starting to lean toward the fact of Fate asking me on a 'date' as a _date_, and not a get together like I assumed... "Um, Fate-chan?"

"Yes?" She was comfortable it seemed, leaned back with both arms over the back of the booth. She smiled at me and I noticed again that her K-9 teeth were... just barely noticeably longer than normal.

"Why did you ask me to come with you tonight?"

"To get to know you."

"Why?"

"Because you are cute."

"...Okaaaay," I rolled my eyes and leaned back as well. "Um... Are you...you know?"

"I know?"

I blushed. "_You know_," I said again, getting a chuckle.

"Are you afraid of my answer?" I didn't know how to respond so she went on. "Then don't ask me what you don't want to know."

"That's no fair." I pouted.

Fate leaned forward and our eyes met. Her facial expression changed from daring and teasing to a softer shade that made me settle down some. "Are you having fun? Honestly?"

"...Yes." I sipped the glass of water than was just sat down in front of me. "Thank you."

"Welcome." She drank as well and crossed her legs. "I sometimes come off as aggressive, please don't be afraid of me okay?"

"...Okay," I felt even more at ease and started seeing her as a possible friend. True, a weird one, but she was obviously trying to please me and that meant a lot. "Fate-chan, tell me about yourself?"

She beamed at me. "What do you want to know?"

"What are your hobbies? Besides part time jobs?"

"Anything really. I like to read a lot, I've studied martial arts-"

"Really!?" I knew I interrupted her and sank back.

"Interested?"

"Yes," I smiled happily. "I heard it's really good exercise."

Fate tapped a piece of ice into her water and watched it float back up to the top. "It helps me stay fit." Her eyebrow arched slightly. "Want me to teach you somethings?"

"I-I'd be too embarrassed..."

"No one will have to see." She nodded. "When you are comfortable, I can come to your place? Will that be okay?"

My place... Sure, nothing could happen there. It would help pass the time too since I can't study too hard while watching the register. "Okay, sounds fun."

"A second date already," She teased me happily. "I think I'm doing good?"

"Well," I corrected her. "You're doing well."

"Oh great, an English snob." We both laughed at her joke and I honestly felt really comfortable with this weird girl now.

I would even say I was looking forward to seeing her again after tonight.

* * *

**Fate**

I can't remember the last time I had such an interesting night. Most people I ran across were either self-centered or really just your average person. Nanoha, on the other hand, tried her best to keep the topic of the night on me instead of herself and we even had a nice fifteen minute long conversation about things that I even had to ask her to explain to me. Now don't get me wrong, I am smart- very smart- but this girl... Wow. I was awed. Smoking hot, really humble, a smile to die for, and she could hold a conversation to keep someone like me entertained.

I wanted her so bad right now it was making me uncomfortable.

Luckily I have long since been able to keep my body's desired under control. I didn't need blood again for almost a month thanks to the small gulps I had of the last vampire. The taste was horrid, ruined by drugs and constant feedings on less-than-desirable people. When we drank, contrary to some beliefs, the blood didn't go into our veins. If I get cut I don't spew out like a geyser or anything silly like that, but instead it was rather different. Just like alcohol, it is absorbed into our bloodstream over the course of time. The more we drink, the more it becomes a part of us. Just as someone can ruin their blood flow by being an alcoholic, us vampires could ruin ours by drinking low quality supplies. Stoners, alcoholics, diseased people, all of their blood was drinkable but not really desirable. I personally chose my targets carefully and observed them for a few days before deciding.

My blood was clean and healthy, and if it didn't make me sick to my stomach, I might just drink my own just for the taste. The thought made me giggle lightly and Nanoha tilted her head to the side. "Sorry, I just remembered a joke I heard randomly." Looking around, I started noticing that people were slowly starting to either dwindle away or go to the private rooms for a show they -and their wallets- wouldn't soon forget. The clock on the wall told the tale and I grinned in satisfaction. "It's already three in the morning."

"Eh!?" Nanoha turned her head quickly to check and I was afraid she would fall over from it. The girl had a little to drink tonight: two daiquiris and a pina colada. From her weight and height and slightly woozy expression I assumed that her tolerance for the substance was actually below zero. "It is...wow..."

"Nanoha," She looked at me and smiled. Once again I was amazed at how much she could think while intoxicated. "Have you ever drank alcohol before?"

"Nuh uh," She shook her head and held her hand to it. "Wow, I suddenly feel light headed."

"It is because you just started moving instead of sitting still. Come on, let's get you home before you start feeling sick or something. I told you not to order that last one..."

"I'm sorry," She tried to reach into her purse for some money but I threw some bills down before she did. "I can pay for my own..."

Helping her stand, I guided her through the club a little slower than we came in. "You live above your bakery, right?" I knew the answer but wanted to ask her anyway to make her feel more comfortable. "I'll walk you."

"I'm okay, I can make it back."

"Not when you're tipsy and this late at night." My eyes looked around the club and locked onto a male's not far from the door. He smirked at me and I noticed a small fang just barely visible appear from between his lips. I had noticed him before while dancing with Nanoha but my goal right now was pleasing my new friend and not hunting. I had a drink not long ago... I would save him for later. "Come on," I encouraged her once we got into the night air. She was leaning against me lightly, mostly just to get her bearings straight. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"I'm sorry I made you wait," Her eyes were slightly unfocused but after stopping a moment to rub them and take a steadying breath, she sobered up enough to walk on her own. "Say, do you know a back way?"

"Back way?"

"Um, I don't want to take a chance on being seen. A few people from church are policemen and they patrol the main streets I'm told."

I chuckled at her nervousness. "They won't catch you. Even if they did drive by, the odds of them recognizing you at night is very slim."

She thought about it and shook her head at her own silliness. "You're right, I'm just paranoid." Her eyes alternated between looking ahead and glancing at me the remainder of the trip. I learned a lot about her the past few hours: Her favorite color was blue, she was studying with no clear goal in mind but was going for her bachelor's degree, and everyone expected her to run her own bakery just like her parents did. She seemed to have an extremely sheltered life but at the same time I could tell she didn't really like it. She was perfectly corruptible, and I was looking forward to doing it. She noticed my staring and smiled at me so I smiled back.

"Here we are," I stated the obvious in front of her door. "I had fun."

"Me too," She agreed honestly.

I couldn't help but tease the angelic girl. "So, do you kiss on the first date?"

She almost fell over in shock. "Fate-chan..."

"Oh well," I took her wrist and sweeped into a bow, kissing the top of her hand gently. "By your leave, my lady."

"Oh... oh wow," She blushed darkly and slowly took her hand back, rubbing the spot I kissed with her other palm shyly. With another small grin that showed my fangs I waved with two fingers and started walking away from her. "Um, Fate-chan!?" I looked over my shoulder and saw her leaning out of the half open door leading into her bakery. "Come by again, okay?"

"Sure," I waved again and got one back. The area around here was very nice, obviously in a nicer part of town but nothing too fancy. Nothing like my home at least. My guesses were that most of Nanoha's money went to paying for her tuition. I could probably help her out there a little, if she would let me.

Looking around, I walked between two buildings and crouched down. With a solid leap, I managed to land on the top of the building behind me in one single back flip. With a running start I jumped from it onto the roof of another and built up my speed. True, I wasn't anywhere near as powerful as myths and legends made vampires out to be, but there were many things that were never recorded as well...


	2. Chapter 2

I added in the real beginning of chapter one for anyone who missed it in my SNL stories. Please go back and enjoy the new beginning if you haven't see it yet.

**Vampire!Fate II**

**By:Satashi**

**Nanoha**

The sounds of my phone ringing made my head throb violently as I woke up. Light stung my eyes and my throat was parched, making me cough lightly. The ringtone was one that I really didn't want to answer but knew I had to anyway. Slowly I reached for my phone and opened it up to speak. "Hey Papa," I greeted, cringing at the sound of my voice. "Huh? No, I'm okay... really..." Stumbling out of bed, I made my way to the bathroom. "I stayed up late last night...No, I was...studying." Oh great, I lied to my father. The pain in my gut was lessened by the knowledge that if I told him the truth it would have upset him. "I'm fine, really...No sir, I'm not sick...I will... Okay, tell mom I love her too...Okay... bye bye."

I hung up the phone and sat it on the bathroom counter, closing my eyes to avoid some of the light and groaning. "Anti-diuretic hormone was lowered by the alcohol..." I spoke aloud to try and make my brain start working again fully. "I'm retaining water so my eyes are all puffy... probably not helping the light sensitivity... Stupid metabolic acidosis...No wonder I've never drank alcohol before." I turned on the faucet and splashed my face several times with cold water, both waking me up and making me feel a whole lot better. "Okay... I need some pills..."

Opening my medicine cabinet, I took out several bottles and popped the lids, getting a total of five differently shaped pills and swallowing them all with a tall glass of water. Now refreshed, I walked to my bedroom again and realized for the first time that I had fallen asleep with my clothes from last night still on. My carelessness upset me slightly, making me change clothes quickly. I felt refreshed and clean again, now only hungry and annoyed at the lingering pain in the back of my skull. To ease the pain I walked downstairs to my kitchen and started taking things out of the fridge before turning on the small TV I had on the counter to listen to the news. In my current state, the stack of books next to it would have to wait.

"-reports of another murder from the same cult that has been seen all over Japan came in just this morning," a news reporter was stating behind her desk. "The victim was found just like the rest: stabbed through the heart and burned." I changed the channel quickly before they could show any on-site video and shivered. Things like that really creeped me out and the last thing I wanted was to hear that it was somewhere near where I lived.

After a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs and French toast I felt more alive and ready to face the day. My migraine was slowly fading and by the time I was in full swing of baking I had my mp3 player on and listening to the lectures from my last classes in college. I never liked hearing my own recorded voice asking questions but I was still thankful I did it, as the parts that confused me in class were simple now due to being able to single out where I spoke.

It was almost noon before I flipped over my 'closed' sign by the front door and propped it open to allow the fresh air to flow in. As my bakery was on the corner of a well traveled street, it wasn't long before my usuals started coming in. A couple of older women who stopped in almost every day were greeted cheerfully and soon I started getting the standard male crowd. I normally sold out every day, and had a reduced price thing near the evening, but today was looking exceptionally well. Sundays were normally my best days thanks to it being a holiday for mostly everyone.

I received a number of request and went about making them while occasionally sticking my head back in to the shop whenever my beeper at the door sounded to signal a customer. It wasn't until later at night did I get someone special to walk through the door. Fate was walking toward me with that smile on her face once again. Her attire today was a black dress that offered massive cleavage to be seen, as the silk went from her breasts to her shoulders without being around the neck. Instead she wore a lacy silken collar that was clipped in place by a golden design on the front. Red straps went under her chest, making it stick out even more, and around her biceps as well. Each step she took made her jiggle lightly and I couldn't help but gawk at her. "...Doesn't that hurt your back?" I pondered, pointing.

"You get used to it," she replied without batting an eye. "Do you always look at the chest first or am I a special case?"

Stammering, I changed the topic before she got any weird ideas. "You came by again."

"You asked me to."

"I wasn't expecting you to come the very next day," I was happy, though, if not a little worried that she might end up being a stalker. "What brings you by?"

Fate leaned against the counter and looked around my barely filled shop. "I was hoping for something with lots of cinnamon, but it appears as if you don't have any."

"Did you like it that much?" I felt flattered.

"Mm. I'm having some people come by tonight and I wanted to serve it as a dessert. I am not very good at baking."

I pondered it. "How long till they come by?"

Fate checked her wristwatch and I noticed that she had the most elegant frilly band corsage on her opposite wrist. A small silver cross dangled from it, catching the light. I could tell it was very old but it was kept in such good shape I knew just be seeing it that it meant a lot to the girl. "Two hours."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"They will be at my place in two hours." She told me again, grinning. "Or were you checking out my cleavage again?"

I blushed hard. "N-no, sorry, I was lost in thought..." She looked at me and I realized that I had a reason for asking her the time limit before I got caught up in her wardrobe. "I can make them for you, it will take almost two hours, though."

She looked rather happy at hearing that. "You sure it isn't too much trouble?"

"Not at all, I do it all the time for the customers I like."

"Ohhhh?" She leaned against the counter and grinned at me. "You like me?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "It could also imply that you're just a customer." Sticking out my tongue to show I was teasing her, I starting thinking aloud. "I can start right now but depending on how many people interrupt me by coming in, you will be pushing your limit."

"Can I help any?"

I didn't really trust her to help me bake but on the other hand if she really needed the pretty badly a little assistance wouldn't hurt any. "Can you take money from customers so I won't have to abandon my dough?"

"Sure," She looked at the cash register and tapped several buttons on it. "I've used these before, many times."

"Oh yeah, part time jobs..." I giggled. "Okay, man the fort and I'll whip you up some. Did you want cinnamon rolls?"

"What else can you do?"

"Cinnabuns, Cinnadots, rolls, breads, sticks, muffins, chocolate laced ones which are actually nice despite sounding weird, and there are also dunking dots that are best with vanilla ice cream, and don't forget-"

"Whoa!" She laughed at me and waved her hands. "Just pick whatever you want to do, I'm sure if it's your lovely hands making them then it will be delicious."

I blushed lightly, catching the flirt. "You're weird." I turned to go back into the kitchen, glancing over my shoulder to grin back at her. Fate waved at me and her breasts jiggled again at the motion.

...Their size was really starting to grate on my nerves...

* * *

**Fate**

When I heard the knock at my door I double checked the things laid out on my table and wiped my hands off on a dishtowel before going over to answer it. What greeted me were three well dressed men who seemed to be in their early thirties. They greeted me respectfully with a little bow and I ushered them in with a wave of my hand. "Is this all?" I pondered questioningly. "I was expecting more..."

"A few of us were reluctant to come visit you due to what happened last time," One of them revealed, voice obviously nervous.

I didn't really care one way or another so I motioned for them to be seated at my table. "I made lasagna, would you like some?" Two of them answered almost right away while the third one that I didn't recognize was a little confused. "I have salad and bread sticks as well," I revealed while placing the large wooden bowl of greens on the table. "Help yourself, the meal will be just a few more minutes but save room for dessert."

The newer man spoke up then, eying the food. "You made this yourself?"

"Mostly all of it," I sat down along with them and prepared my own food. "So, you're new on the comity?"

The man seemed offended. "I have been on for thirty years now!"

"Leon!" One of the others said the name firmly, making him quiet down at once. "Please excuse him, Erstine-sama."

"Fate," I corrected happily. "Fate T. Testarossa."

The other man I knew nodded in acceptance. "Well, Fate-sama, I assume you know why we came tonight?"

I knew alright. I heard it on the news this morning and the messenger asking permission with a meeting with me seemed to be so scared I thought he might pass out. "I know." Standing, I walked back into the kitchen and took the foil off the baking dish that the main course was resting under. "I also assume you probably know my answer as well?" Walking back, I sat it on the table and began slicing it. "Carlos," I put a square on his plate. "And Chris." I moved around the table to serve the newest member. "Finally; Leon."

"Fate-sama," Chris spoke this time, watching me walk across the room to pluck a bottle of red wine from my racks. "Could you please reconsider? The comity has overlooked many of your deeds in hopes that you might help when needed."

"I don't recall ever being on a comity before, so why would their actions effect me?" I said the words politely as I filled their glasses like a good hostess. "I told you last time, I am my own being. What happens in the dark world does not effect me."

Leon seemed enraged by my statement. "Watch your tongue! Your actions effect us all! It is highly forbidden to drink from another vampire!"

"Leon!" Carlos stated again, glaring and making the younger male go silent again. "What he says is true, Fate-sama...lately you have been killing a number of vampires, may we ask why?"

"They were scum," I replied easily while eating. "Preying and killing innocent people, leaving their bodies to be found, I figured you wouldn't mind losing those idiots."

Chris drank some wine and looked at it in appreciation of the flavor. "With the recent increase in Paladin activity, we could use ones like that as weapons."

I frowned. "You disapprove of my actions but instead want to send them to die? That is a main reason I don't associate with you."

Leon finally had enough. Slamming his knife down into my table, he stood up and glared at me. "You wench! How dare you speak to the elders like this!? We went out of our way to visit with you and you repay us by speaking this way!?"

I looked over at the two men, who had wide eyes. "He isn't very bright, is he?" They could only stare as the man continued his rant.

"You, the one who doesn't kill humans." He walked over to me and stood beside my chair. "The one who disregards all vampire protocol, the one who refuses orders to be sent to kill Paladins, you"

"Enough." I frowned, losing my patience. "Enjoy your dinner and be quiet. My business is with them." I didn't expect the next motion and found my head looking the opposite way. Slowly I turned back to look at the man who had just slapped me and stood up slowly. "Gentlemen, I shall be right back." I thrust out my hand and grabbed the poor fool's face, dragging him along behind me as I walked to my balcony door. He struggled in vain until I threw him down on the concrete, where he bounced back up and lunged at me.

With a small motion I blurred around him and pinned him to the ground face first. With one hand I held his back, keeping him pinned, and with my other I brought up one of his hands. My fingernail sliced his wrist cleanly and I placed my mouth onto it, sucking heavily. Leon's body went stiff for a few moments before trying to struggle away. I simply kept him pinned until the blood flow slowed down, then swapped hands and repeated on his other side.

The body below me was still now, and my stomach half filled. Leon was dead, apparently I had pushed him too hard and punctured a lung after cracking his ribs. I didn't enjoy feeding on dead bodies so I stopped, licking my lips. A small triangular golden gem was taken from between my breasts and after a flick it turned into a scythe. Standing, I slashed down and grinned in satisfaction as the body exploded into ashes to fly away in the wind.

Once I returned, I noticed that the other two men were talking quietly while eating. "Sorry about that," I apologized before sitting back down and wiping my mouth with a napkin. "Now, where were we?"

"Fate-sama," Chris seemed even more nervous now. "A paladin has been very active lately... Please, the comity would like your help."

Paladins... The religious crusade that has been hunting vampires since the dawn of time. Their methods were crude at first, stakes through the heart, holy crosses and water to destroy lesser vampire's blood, even burning them alive in public under the guise of witches. As the times progressed they became more and more organized, gaining power and authority as special agents. Their weapon library was wide and effective, advanced beyond our time. My personal weapon, Bardiche, was an altered part of their technology. It could move from the palm sized gem to a weapon that could change states into several different things. What made them so deadly, however, were their methods of tracking and hunting my kind.

Moving to eat some of my dinner, I stayed silent for a few moments. "The war doesn't involve me," I stated finally. "I wish to stay out of it."

"Fate-sama!" Carlos looked desperate. "You are an ancient! Surely there is a part of you that wishes to see our kind rise above the humans?"

I averted my eyes. "We are not above them."

"They are our livestock!"

"Enough." I sighed softly. "I will not become a pawn. I will continue to live my life and stay out of your affairs." I noticed they were finished and stood up to take their plates. "Thank you for coming by, would you care for dessert?"

Chris stood. "I thank you for your time, Fate-sama. We will be on our way now."

I watched the two men stand and bow lightly to me before heading out the door and closing it. Now alone, I looked at the mass of cinnamon sticks next to the warm icing that Nanoha tried so hard to make for me on time. As I hopped up to sit on my counter, I took one and dipped it slowly, bringing it to my mouth and biting into the soft bread. The taste flooded my mouth, making me forget about the person I had just drank from and turn back to the anticipation of tasting the sweet nectar of the girl who made these for me. "Nanoha," I mused out aloud, smiling. "I think I'll pay you a visit tomorrow at your college..." I licked some frosting from my lips slowly, grinning and imagining her body huddled up to mine, neck exposed and gentle blue orbs giving permission.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Nanoha**

**Vampire!Fate III**

**By:Satashi**

My pen danced across the paper quickly, jotting down almost everything that the professor said. The recorder in front of me was steadily flashing the yellow warning light to signal that it was almost out of space and I was worried about missing the last few minutes of class since I accidentally left my extra memory stick back home. Fortunately for me, the teacher finished a few minutes early and dismissed us with the standard 'have a blessed day'.

I flipped my books closed and took off my reading glasses to slip them into my backpack before putting it over both of my shoulders. I was used to the weight by now and hardly felt it as I left the classroom with a few of my friends. "Yuuno-kun," I called out to one of them happily. My childhood friend looked over his shoulder and waved while waiting for me. "Study group this week?" I asked hopefully. Unlike me, Yuuno was a child prodigy and retained all information just by hearing or reading it. I've never seen him study, but he was always tutoring other students.

"Of course, Nanoha-san." We walked together, blending in with the mix of countless students all wearing dressed up clothing. I was wearing a modest skirt with pantyhose, complete with dress shoes and a nice looking top. Yuuno was donned in a suit and tie that really complimented his long hair swept back into a neat ponytail. His eyes widened slightly before he nodded in a direction where a black and purple motorcycle was pulling up into a parking space. "Wow, look at that."

I turned my eyes to take in the sight of a female removing herself from the motorcycle slowly. Tight pants that I assumed to be leather clung to her like a second skin, ending in an inappropriate low cut waist that revealed side-tie pantie strings. Her stomach was exposed as well before a massive chest was covered with a matching black tank top. Purple bra straps were visible, not covered by the tiny straps keeping her shirt up. Finally the helmet was removed and blond hair spilled out everywhere. A light sparkle came from her wrist, signaling to my growing fear that the woman was, indeed, Fate.

The woman didn't seem to notice me yet and simply put her bike on it's center stand, heading to the Union building. Several people turned their eyes to look at her but Fate didn't seem to find this odd, and disappeared through the doors. "I know campus allows anyone to come use the food court but still," Yuuno was speaking next to me. "They could at least respect our dress code a little bit?"

"Y-yeah," I blushed, not knowing if I should reveal that I knew that girl or to just leave it be. My stomach chose to growl at me, getting a chuckle from my friend. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you later?"

"You got it." Yuuno waved lightly and continued along his way, leaving me alone to walk to the Union. As I walked through the doors cool air greeted me along with the masses of people talking and having a good time. Several students were studying while eating while others were laughing and having a good time. I was normally one of the ones who read and ate at the same time since I didn't have many friends. I was, however, quite popular. This became noticeable as a few people waved at me and whispered, pointing. I made it into this school with almost a perfect score on the entrance exam, which immediately made me a legend. I took summer classes and fall classes before the start of my first year as well, making me be in classes with second and third year students despite myself being a freshman.

I looked around the food court and mentally debated my choices before deciding on some Chinese. Ten minutes of waiting later rewarded me with a to-go box of lo mein with both hot and spicy chicken as well as peppered beef. I had an hour to kill before my next class so I took my time eating while I read over my last class's notes to make sure it all sank into my head. Near the end I finished off my drink and meal, licking the spicy flavor from my lips and crunching some ice to try and ease the stinging. Times like this I wish I got the larger drink instead and debated getting up to buy another to help rid the flame in my mouth.

In the end I simply tossed my remainders in the trash and walked outside into the hot sun. The water fountain next to the stairs had an 'out of order' sign on it and I sighed. Just my luck. My eyes looked around and I spotted Fate sitting on her bike while eating something. The logical part of me said to stay away while on campus but the girl in me made my feet walk over to my friend to greet her. "Fate-chan," I spoke softly, making he turn and look at me with a spoon in her mouth.

"Hello," She grinned and pulled the plastic from her lips, sucking off what was on it. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Well this is my school," I informed while stopping to stand in front of her. The blond turned to sit sideways on her seat, smiling at me when I looked away from her jiggling. "Why don't you wear more supportive stuff?"

"They don't fit right, pervert." she countered happily. I looked back at her and noticed a chocolate covered waffle bowl inside of a cup. "Cold Stone ice cream," She informed me. "Vanilla with cookie dough, chocolate chips, fudge, and caramel. Want a bite?"

The thought of cooling my mouth with ice cream was definitely a plus. "Yes, please, I'd love a bite." I also had a weakness for ice cream.

"Say 'ahhh' then." Fate scooped up a bite onto her spoon and held it up.

"Huh?"

"I'll feed you," she informed me, waving the spoon lightly. "Open up."

I blushed darkly. "I... can eat by myself..."

"Then no ice cream for you." She ate the bite and licked her lips. I pouted at her as she held up another bite but when I didn't bend over to take it she ate it as well. Seeing the cold treat made me even more aware of the blazing sun above me and the stiffness of my outfit. I was sweating lightly and my lunch still told me that my mouth wanted water. "One more chance," Fate offered.

"...Ahhh..." I leaned forward and opened my mouth, allowing her to feed me. Once the ice cream was safely inside my mouth I pulled back quickly and darted my eyes to make sure no one saw it.

"Good, isn't it?" She asked, eying me as she ran her tongue along the plastic spoon to clean it off of what I didn't take. The motion made me color and look away. "Want some more?"

Yes I did, but I don't think I could stand being fed anymore without dieing of embarrassment. "No thank you."

"I'm going to throw it away then."

"In that case-!" I turned back and saw the spoon being held up again. "...Mou!"

"Come on, don't be afraid. I won't bite..." I reluctantly moved forward and took a step when she pulled it backwards. Another step rewarded me with the ice cream and Fate looked really happy now that I was standing right in front of her. "See? Not so bad."

"I... guess not..." I accepted another bite. "This your bike?"

"No, I stole it." She teased, making me realize that it was a rather silly question. "Want to go for a ride?"

"I have class in about twenty minutes."

"I can come by later and pick you up?"

"Are you a stalker?" I asked, half kidding. "Three days in a row now."

"You came to me," she pointed out logically. "I just wanted ice cream."

Point taken. "I don't think I should... my parents would kill me if they saw me-" I took another bite before finishing. "-saw me riding on one of those."

"I have a spare helmet," She insisted. "No one will know it was you."

"...Maybe..." I evaded it, looking at the bike and trying to hide building desire to just hop on it now.

"Tell you what," Fate handed me the rest of her ice cream and shifted so she was sitting properly, pulling it off the center stand. "What time are you off?"

"Three."

Fate started her bike and put on her helmet. "I will be here at three. If you want a ride I'll take you home...If not, that's fine too."

I observed her curiously. "You said that last time..."

"And you came," She winked at me and started walking it backwards. "See you then, Sexy."

I almost dropped the ice cream, blushing hard as she revved her bike and popped a wheelie for a few feet before driving off at speeds that couldn't possibly be safe. Now alone, I turned and started walking to my next class, enjoying what was left of the ice cream along the way. 'She is so weird...' I told myself mentally, eyes starting just a few feet in front of me down at the sidewalk. 'But... She's so interesting...'

When my lab was over I realized that I had made a tiny mistake. I told Fate that I was off at three, which was true, but I forgot to mention that my class was all the way across campus. It would take me at least ten minutes to get there if I walked briskly. With a small sigh I moved past people as carefully as I could in hopes of making Fate not wait too long for me. I was originally torn between accepting the ride home or not but after two classes I had enough time to really consider it. I have always wanted to ride on a motorcycle before and this was my chance. If I was covered in a helmet and wearing what mostly _everyone_ at this college wore, then there was no chance I would be caught.

Still, I was nervous, and the sight of Fate sitting on her bike filing her nails did little to ease the feeling in my gut. She was interested in me, that much was obvious. I didn't know exactly how to consider her just yet but the fact remained that I was interested in her as well. She was everything I was told not to be and yet she had this charm around her that kept drawing me in. She was exceedingly friendly and always seemed to be smiling. Her eyes were so deep I felt as if I would lose myself in the red orbs every time we talked. I was always taught to stay away from people who seemed as if they would be dangerous but Fate was different... Even though she dressed like a...kind of a whorish Gothic style, she seemed to be just the opposite. Granted, she flirted with me, but she told me when we first met that she was interested and I've yet to see anything to go against that. I suppose a part of me was using this as a test, to see exactly what she would do if I put my trust in her. If she did something unexpected I could simply hop off her bike at a red light or stop sign.

I felt really bad about doubting my new friend so much...

Fate waved at me and I trotted the last few steps to her. "You came," She told me cheerfully. "I was starting to worry."

"I'm sorry, my class was way over there." I pointed the way I walked. "It took me a while to make it back here."

"It's okay, I'd wait all night if I had to."

"Even though you were worrying?" I teased, getting a chuckle.

"Here," she handed me a purple helmet. "Fold your hair up in a bun and hold it while putting this on." I did as she requested and found that the somewhat over sized helmet fit me perfectly thanks to my hair. "Have you ever ridden before?" Her hands went to fasten the strap under my chin for me and I shook my head when I was able to. "It's easy, just sit behind me."

I moved to carefully swing my leg over the seat while keeping my skirt covering everything it should. "Like this?" My voice came out muffled but Fate's reply came in my ears gently though a headset that I just noticed.

"Just like that," She told me through her microphone in her helmet. "When I lean, lean with me. You don't have to over-do anything, just keep your front to my back and we'll be fine." She started up her bike and I felt it pulse under me as she walked it backwards.

"Where do I hold on?"

"On me, silly." She teased happily. "Feel free to grab my boobs, I won't mind."

"Pervert." I wrapped my arms around her waist and gripped when she started moving forward.

"Nanoha, Baby, I can't breathe." Her words made me blush but I still released her a little. "Phew, thanks. Calm down, I've been driving for a really long time." I looked around, shocked at how much simpler this was than I had originally thought. I was expecting harsh wind and leaning every which way as if I was balancing on a tight rope but instead I found the easy ride across campus to be very pleasant. "So how was class?" Fate's voice came again, startling me just a little at hearing it so cleanly next to my ear again.

"Okay!" I shouted back to make up for the wind noise, making the girl I was holding onto wince.

"Nanoha, speak normally, you have a mic."

"Sorry," I squeaked out. "I'm not used to this."

"Don't worry," She laughed at me and I pouted at her back. "So, anything interesting?"

"I met a weird girl at lunch again," I teased back, pressing against her as we turned onto the main road. My arms encircled her stomach and I blushed a little as our skin touched fully. My palms felt her stomach move with each breath she took. "She bribed me with ice cream."

Fate's voice was happy. "Sounds like my type of girl. You should keep that one."

"I can't seem to shake her," I went along with the joke, getting confidence again to look around at higher speeds. "This is really neat."

"It's like flying," she agreed. "Sometimes when I'm annoyed I will just drive."

"Where to?"

"Wherever the wind blows," She answered me honestly and I got the feeling that she was being serious with her answer. "Do you have anything that lets you escape?"

I pondered the question, shifting lightly as we came to a stop at a red light. Fate's leg went out to balance and I held onto her more, afraid that I might slip off when she started again. "Studying?"

"Is that fun?"

"I guess? Sometimes I wish I could do more, though."

"Like what?"

"Something... dangerous?" I yelped lightly when she took off faster than I thought she would and grabbed a hold of her.

"Oooh, _baby_!"

I released her breasts and blushed furiously. "Sorry."

"I don't mind at all," She giggled. "But really, dangerous? Like how?"

"I've wanted to bungee jump for a long time."

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Bungee jump. There is a place by the arcade center across town."

I felt the color drain from my face. "What? Really?" I knew there was a place to do it but I never expected her to randomly say to go.

"Yeah! Right now!" She shifted gears and sped off. "You have two blocks to stop me."

I swallowed thickly. "I... I need to open my bakery."

Fate didn't slow down. "It will only take thirty minutes."

I tried to come up with another Excuse. "I... I..."

"Few seconds. Say stop now or we're going."

I couldn't come up with a reason not to and I lost my chance as she sped by our turn. "I'm nervous..."

"I'll jump too," She comforted me. "It's fun." We stopped at another red light and her head turned back to look at me through the black tinted visor. "Trust me."

"...Okay." I held on tighter.. "I trust you."

"Woohoo!" Fate jerked forward again, rearing the bike's front up a few inches and making me almost scream out. Despite the fear, adrenaline was rushing in me from it. I was going to do bungee jump! I shifted my body slightly and looked over her shoulder, getting even more excited as the wind rushed around us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire!Fate IV**

**By: Satashi**

**Fate**

I understood why this would be a thrill to some people but to me it was just boring. Jumping from a few stories up and bouncing on a rubber band was silly to me. I could leap from the top of this tower and land without any trouble at all. Nanoha, on the other hand, would probably break both her legs if she were to do that. The girl was actually holding onto my arm tightly as we rode the elevator up, eyes full of fear and excitement at the same time. When we reached the top I agreed to go first and waited patiently for everything to be hooked up. The man gave me the OK and I turned around backwards, blowing Nanoha a kiss and falling back.

I let myself go spread eagle and simply enjoyed the rush of air before the slowing down and bouncing back up. I tucked under and did a flip just for the hell of it and bounced two more times before I was slowly lowered onto the big air cushion below me. From there I was assisted in taking off the harness and lead over to the observation section. Nanoha was hooked up and standing at the ledge now, eyes wide and scared. I could tell she was trembling so I brought my hand to my mouth and called out to her. "Just go!" I demanded happily. "Keep your eyes open and leap of faith!"

Nanoha looked at me and swallowed before forcing herself to fall forward. She screamed. Oh did she scream. I flinched just a little from it, but was pleased at her expression when she shot back upwards. Her eyes opened again and she took an intake of air. It was almost as if time stopped for a brief moment. She was in the air, arms open to embrace the sky above her, with a look of pure pleasure on her face. Soon she fell again and bounced on more time before slowly being let down.

The girl ran over to me and, to both of our surprise, hugged me so hard I literally had to spin around once so I wouldn't fall over. "Oh, Fate-chan, that was amazing!" She beamed up at me as her feet touched the ground again. "I can't believe I just did that!"

I was going to make some comment about how she probably shouldn't have done it while wearing a skirt, but I decided that now wasn't the best time. Instead I just smiled at her and nodded. "Aren't you glad you came?"

"Very!" She took a step away from me and clasped her hands behind her back cutely.

"Since we're here," I went on, grinning at the setup I gave myself. "How about a date? Some mini golf, a little junk food...?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I can't, I have to get to work and start baking."

"Aw, you work _every_ day?" I pouted at her.

"Sorry," She was still too happy to fully mean it but I could still tell that a part of her wanted to stay here as much as I did. "I have to make enough money to pay for everything. My parents take care of my core tuition but I still pay everything else. It is really expensive to have to buy everything I need to bake, as well as my shop and house, and books and food." She sighed out. "Sometimes it gets so tight I have to live off whatever doesn't sell at my store."

"I can help," I told her while walking with her back to my motorcycle. "I have plenty of money to-"

"Thanks, but" she cut me off with a shake of her head. "I like making it on my own. It sounds silly, I know, but still... It's something that I can control. I guess... always being told how and why to do something all my life made me out to be one of those weird girls."

"Normal is over rated." I helped her put on the helmet and then did my own. Cranking up my bike, the microphones cut on and I continued. "Tell you what... If you'll give me a chance, I'll treat you as often as you'd like." Her body pressed up against my back and I felt her palms touch my sides again. Soft, smooth hands that were warm to the touch and so gentle against me...

"Give you a chance?" She inquired as I started driving off to take her home.

"I wasn't kidding when I said 'date'," I told her as bluntly as I could while trying not to frighten her. "I like you, you're really interesting."

"You're weird." She said the same words again, probably something to make it so she wouldn't have to give me a real answer.

"I know," I spoke softly, eyes looking ahead. "I'm weird."

"...I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Nah," I shook it off. I have been called many, _many_ names over the course of my life. It would take much more to upset me. Despite my reply I felt her give me a small almost un-noticable hug from behind.

"I didn't mean to say that," She whispered. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, even though we just met."

Her words confused me. All I've done was take her out twice and tease her with ice cream. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," She replied simply. The rest of the way was made in a silence that I didn't know was good or bad. Finally we made it to her shop and I parked my bike across the street by her request. "Thank you for the ride." She allowed me to take off her strap and helmet. "I had fun." She shifted her backpack lightly.

"Anytime." I smiled at her through my visor.

"Hey, Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we met." With that she waved lightly and trotted off

I grinned, pleased with the outcome of today. Already she was starting to warm up to me and I could tell that she was interested in the way I flirted with her. Judging from the way she acted and talked I was sure she was single for most of, if not all, of her life. The fact that someone was paying attention to her and actively pursuing a relationship was probably something that she desperately wanted but was still unsure about. Now I just had to hope that she wasn't brought up as _too_ much of a goody-goody for me to bed. The thought made me smirk, but this time instead of seeing her naked in my mind's eye I instead thought back to the look of freedom on her face while she was in the air today. '_I must not be in the mood,_' I mused to myself while driving home.

My penthouse was the very top floor, needing a special code to access from the elevator. From the ride up I walked down a short hallway before my door came up. I shared this floor with the other penthouse but it has been empty for the longest time. I scanned my card-key at the lock and was granted access into my home. The smell of another came immediately and I plucked Bardiche from my chest with a fluid motion. I was about to activate it but a voice came from the couch to my left. "Aunt Fate!"

"Erio?" I knelt down to accept a hug from an eleven year old boy with red hair. "But that means..."

"Hello, Fate." A man stood up and turned to look at me. Blackish hair that reflected blue in the light waved out behind him as he started walking. "Sorry to drop by unannounced."

"Chrono." I stood up and looked at him. I was surprised to say the least. Chrono, one of my good friends for... several decades, was standing in front of me again. "I thought you settled down?"

"I did," He replied lightly while walking around my penthouse. "That's kind of why I'm here."

Erio looked up at me. "Aunt Fate, can I play your PS3?"

I nodded without looking at him. "Sure, it's upstairs, help yourself." The boy ran off to the stairs that I normally just jumped up. "So whats the problem?"

Chrono gave me a helpless look. "Got anything to drink?" He sat down at my bar and I went about getting a few bottles from my refrigerator. "I need a favor."

"Okay," I agreed without hesitation. Chrono had fought alongside me for so long it was hard to think of a time I didn't know him. "What is it?"

"Can you look after Erio for a while?" He glanced up to his son-in-law. "...A paladin found me."

My eyes narrowed. "A paladin? Why would they go after you?"

"You know them," He scoffed and popped the cap off with his hands. "They'll kill any vampire just for crossing their path... They almost got Amy."

"Amy?" I froze. "But... she's human."

"They don't care." Her looked down. "I can protect her, but Erio... He's too young to see this kind of thing."

I leaned against the bar and thought aloud. "So they're starting to kill everyone around their target to draw them out..."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh, I don't mind. I'll keep an eye on him." I looked at him again and took a drink. "How have you been, besides this?"

"Good, for the most part. When we parted a few years ago I settled down with Amy... We got married." He laughed lightly. "I can't believe it, but it happened." The ring on her finger was twisted lightly. "She had Erio already but we're expecting Twins."

"Wow," I shook my head yet again. "that's nuts." I bit back any comments I might have had. For a vampire to fall in love... it will only bring pain. We didn't age but everyone else did... Watching your loved ones grow old and die while you do nothing... It's not something I enjoyed.

Chrono finished his drink sadly. "I should go. I don't know if I'm marked or not."

The last thing I needed was a paladin to come after me looking for him. "Okay. I'll keep my eyes open. Call me if you need me, I'll come right away."

"Thanks, Fate." He gave me a brief hug. "...You smell like a girl."

"I'm working on a donor." I smiled up at him. "A real cutie. Smart as hell, I'll introduce you."

"Do that." He smiled and called back up to his son. "Erio, you sure you're okay with staying here while we're on vacation?"

"Sure thing, dad!" He called back, looking over the railing of the upstairs. "Have fun!"

He nodded. "Don't give aunt Fate too much trouble okay?"

"Yes sir." He went back to his game and I saw my old friend out.

* * *

What a night to rain. My mood reflected the night sky as rain pounded on the glass I was leaning against. Chrono had left several hours ago but I was still troubled by his words. Paladins were hurting humans...

As far back as I could remember, there were paladins. From when I was just a little girl clinging to the pants leg of my master, the one who changed me, I could remember seeing them. Bright shining armor, a tabard with a cross, and sharp weapons. They said they were sent from god himself to rid the world of evil, to fight demons and slay the devils plaguing the world.

At the time I was still young, both physically and mentally as far as vampires go. I was still learning everything, getting a grasp on how to live and why we did what we did. My master explained it to me then but I didn't understand until many years later.

We were a race born from a single man, Yakshaw as I heard his name was. Some called him Kain, others had different names that were too many to mention. He was a legend in his own right, a warrior topped by none. He was never harmed in battle until that one day. He was struck down by another and was left to die. The man was saved by an angel, legend says. He was to return home and never fight again in return for his life being spared.

But he didn't fulfill his promise. Instead he hunted down the one who had bested him, and slew him in battle... Then drank his blood to celebrate victory. The angel cursed him then; to live forever by drinking the blood of beasts. Yakshaw found that his power grew with each animal he beat and soon moved onto humans. He ones he drank from were also cursed, and the new ones who found the taste of blood only spread the poison. From there it was only a matter of time before the plague spread far and wide.

I wasn't alive then, but my master told me about it. Generations of vampires passed and soon it no longer cursed the victom from just drinking. I asked him why but didn't get an answer. Instead I was told how it works. I remember the words as if we spoke them yesterday.

"_You see, there are three types of things in the bloodstream. One helps blood flow, the second helps heal wounds, and the third is a multi purpose stimulus cell. Normal humans do not possess the last one, but we do." _

"_What does it do?"_

"_A little of everything. It heals our wounds, makes us stronger, doubles as adrenaline to make us move quicker and think faster. For those of us who truly understand them, they stimulate our powers to a point where even magic is possible."_

"_Then why do we drink blood from others?"_

"_Our bodies make these cells from others. When we drink, we get the things we need to create these special cells. When we use them, we must drink more to create the ones lost."_

"_Why do I thirst more than you?"_

"_You are young still, your body is maturing and changing so you need to create more than I do. The more powerful you become, the less you need to drink and the longer you can stay in the sun."_

"_Why does the sun hurt?"_

_A chuckle. "You sure are inquisitive today. The sun's light makes our bodies grow darker, and our special cells don't like that, so they are used and we grow weak when exposed for so long. As before, the more you have the less you will have to worry."_

"_So your blood is powerful enough to fight off the bad things?"_

"_Yes, my child, and one day yours will be too." A sparkle came from a cross on a bracelet..._

Lightning flashing made me jump back to the present time and shake the memories. I walked from my balcony windows and over to the kitchen area to get myself a drink of orange juice straight from the carton. Over the span of countless years I had become powerful, my blood now black as night. My master was wise beyond his time, knew things that were only recently discovered by humans. I inherited most of his knowledge and learned a lot on my own after... after that happened.

Moving back to my living room, I sat on the couch and leaned back to look up at the ceiling. I heard Erio's soft breathing from upstairs in my bed and I smiled lightly. I guess here really was the safest place for him. Paladins never really messed with me, despite me being a top priority on their hit list. I've had many skirmished with them; some good, some bad. Generally I stayed out of their business and in return they normally left me alone. Granted, they would take a chance if they had it, but they haven't actively sought me out in a long time now.

Paladins... The word echoed in my head, past battles flashing across my eyes. They were so much different than they used to be now. They trained people since they could walk, brain washed them into believing they really were sent from their god. The last time I fought a group of them I had been seriously hurt, but I secured Bardiche, who has been with me for ages now. The advanced gem that required so much power to use it was deemed worthless on the battlefield... Luckily my innate affinity was electricity. I could power the gem constantly and use it's power against the very people who created it.

The down side was their weapons were becoming more advanced, specifically engineered to kill vampires. I've seen things that would make even the best fiction writer green with envy. Swords that prevented wounds from healing, acid bombs that wouldn't harm a human at all but would boil the blood of a vampire, even guns that shot without bullets... The crusade was dead set on ridding the world of us, but it seemed like a never ending war. One vampire could produce one a week if they really wanted to. Those two could make two more, those four would make four more. Those eight would be sixteen, sixteen would be thirty two... Two months time and a small gang would be enough to give normal humans lots of problems. Any one of them could repeat the process...

In a way, Paladins were doing the right thing, preventing people from overtaking and becoming public. They kept everything hush-hush, prevented mass hysteria at the thought of a new biological weapon... But they still killed ruthlessly and if what Chrono said was true, they were hunting to stop this war once and for all. Would that mean that they would come for me again? Or were they that stupid? I could kill them in droves if I wanted...

Death was nothing new to me, but I didn't kill innocents. Humans were my food, but I respected them. They made things possible, they created things we couldn't, they cure diseases and help others. Just because I was stronger doesn't' mean that I should control them...

Nanoha was a good example for me. Sure, I wanted to gain her trust and friendship so I could have a sweet drink, but I wanted her to willingly donate it. I could easily bite her every day and never let her know, but that was rude. She wasn't a hit-and-miss girl, she actually held my attention and left me wanting more.

The thought of her made me smile. I brought my hand to my mouth and slowly licked one of my fingers, imagining her neck in front of me. Four days since we met now and the thought of her against my body was starting to make me squirm with delight. I didn't need blood right now, in fact I could go another month without it probably... but the anticipation!

A sound from upstairs made me jerk my head and see Erio standing at the stairs sleepily. "Aunt Fate?" He asked softly. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes," I stood up and walked to the stairs. "Can you not sleep?"

"Thirsty," He told me lightly with a yawn. "Can I have some milk?"

"You don't have to ask," I guided the boy over to the kitchen area. "You are staying with me for a while so treat this place as your home, okay?"

"Thank you," He accepted the glass I gave him and poured it. "Don't suppose you have cookies?"

I grinned. "Nope, but tomorrow I'll take you to a place that I'm sure makes really good ones."

I had a reason to see her again now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire!Fate V**

**By: Satashi**

**Nanoha**

Finally the professor dismissed us after running almost ten minutes late in his lecture. My notes were scrambled together and I hastily shoved them into my backpack. I was going to be late opening my store today, which could cost me some money. As always I had made my dough the night before so it could rest but normally I had a pretty steady opening time at which I would have things baked and on the shelves. Sometimes I wish I could just goof off like other students did, but even if I didn't have my shop to worry about, our finals were coming up just next week.

The trip home was made quickly while reviewing flash cards I kept in my purse and I jogged the remainder of the way to my store, slowing down when I saw Fate looking at the closed door. A young boy was next to her, holding her hand, and was asking her a question that Fate was currently trying to answer. "Fate-chan!" I called out to her when I was close enough.

"There she is," Fate spoke back happily. "Erio, this is Nanoha. Nanoha, this is my best friend's son, Erio."

"Yo," He greeted lightly before getting bopped on the head gently by Fate, making him bow down. "Good afternoon," he tried again.

"Good afternoon," I bowed back to help Fate teach the manners and smiled at them. "Came by for a snack?"

"I promised him cookies," She grinned lightly. "Can you help?"

"Of course, come in." I unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. "I'm running a little behind so I need to get my other things into the ovens before I can start on them, is that okay?"

Fate looked down at Erio and then outside. "Do you want to play in the park while we wait?"

"Okay!" The boy, not wanting to stay in a bakery it seemed, ran out of the still closing door and across the street.

"Watch for cars!" Fate scolded loudly. When her boy made it safely across she turned back to me and walked to the counter. "Can I help?"

"Bake?"

"Mm," She nodded.

"Uhmm..." I really didn't want something to go wrong, but I could use the extra help. "I can't pay well..."

"I don't need money." She informed, hopping onto the counter to spin around and face me while staying on it. Her breasts jiggled, making me pout at them. "Aw, looking again?" She reached out and took my shoulders, thrusting my face in her cleavage. "If you want to look, then just look."

"mmmph!" I pulled back with some effort and took a loud gasp of air. "I though I was going to suffocate! Mou!" I turned and walked into the back so she wouldn't see my blush. "Don't do that."

"Why?" She cooed happily while looking around.

"Because," I insisted with an indignant sniff. Why aren't _my _breasts that big!?

"What can I do?"

"Um... Wash your hands," I instructed while going over to the sink. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Never," She gave me the dreaded news. "But I learn really fast."

I had a bad feeling but still... She was my friend, however new, and she really wanted to help me. All I could do was hope for the best. "Get the things from the middle rack of the refrigerator please."

As we worked together, I was pleasantly shocked to find that Fate was, indeed, a fast learner. Her eyes watched me like a hawk and after only thirty minutes I was comfortable enough to even let her handle things while I wasn't looking. She also peeked out my door to check on Erio almost every five minutes so that made me really happy as well. She seemed really responsible.

"So," She brought up conversation while we messed around together to stock my store for the day. "What are the chances I can get another date?" She bumped my hips with hers and grinned at me.

"I still don't understand what makes you want to ask." I gave her a questioning look. I couldn't care less if she was male or female but my parents... whoo boy.

"I told you several times," She countered. "But I will add one more thing in: besides cute and fun, you're really smart and kind, and that is a real turn on for me."

"Oh?" I hummed lightly, looking over at her again. Flour was clinging to her black clothes, making it stand out really dramatically. "Hmm... Tell you what," I declared with a smile. "I wiiiiill, invite you for dinner tonight. I have to study so I can't go out anywhere."

"I can help you study," She offered hopefully.

"How so?"

"I'm pretty smart myself," She bragged happily. "At the very least I can ask you questions from your notes? A study date, what do you say?"

I giggled and thumped flour at her. "you just want a date, you don't care about studying."

She winked and grinned, showing me those fangs of hers. "I just want you close."

I blushed hard, quickly going back to the dough I was kneading. "don't say that so suddenly..."

"Then..." She got a little closer and spoke slowly into my ear. "I just want you close..." She blew softly and my heart skipped a beat.

Luckily I heard the door open and the bell jingle to signal a customer. "Coming!" I snapped instantly, almost stumbling over my own shoes.

Oh my _god_, I was being hit on!

* * *

**Fate**

"Remember to call me if you have any problems," I told Erio while I zipped up my knee-high boots.

"I know, Aunt Fate," He replied simply. "I'm not a child anymore."

Smiling at him, I ruffled his hair. "I know, but you're still important to me." I've known Erio for a long time now, enough to be called 'aunt' by him at least. When Chrono disappeared a year ago I had thought the worst. "Help yourself to anything. Remember to swap the receiver if you want to play another system okay?"

"I know, I'm hip on these things. Oldies like you are the ones who forget to figure out electronics." He beamed at me happily and I felt a small twinge of guilt when I wanted to bop him for that remark. So what if I was pushing a few hundred? I was still up to date!

... Maybe I should go back to college for a few years...

"Okay, I'll be back then." I looked at him one last time. "You sure-"

"I'm fine Aunt Fate," he laughed. "Really, you've stuck to me like glue, I'll be okay for a few hours. Go get some loving and come back whenever."

I hit my forehead against the door frame. "You're Chrono's kid alright..."

I made sure to dress the part tonight. High heeled boots, a frilly short dress, stockings with fluffy tops, and a top that closely resembles a cross between a French maid and a school girl. I even put my hair into two twin tails... just in case.

I landed a block down from my destination and dropped to the sidewalk below after making sure the coast was clear. It was still light out but the sun would be setting soon and I would be more alive then. Right now, though, I just wanted a good meal and a fun time with my friend.

The store was closed but door still open. I rapped lightly on it and called out my greeting. "Come on in!" the words came from the kitchen and I walked slowly over to the back area, not at all surprised to only see one or two things not sold. Nanoha's baking was extremely tasty...

"Hey," I greeted her, taking in her appearance. She had on bluejeans and a shirt that just barely showed her stomach when her arms moved and had no shoulders but still short sleeves. How it stayed over her meager boobs was a mystery to me. Despite this, her hair was braided and I noticed a very small splash of lipstick and eyeliner.

Awww, she prettied herself up for me!

"Just in time," She informed while taking something out of the oven. "I'm not the best at cooking so I hope you don't mind something simple?"

"I'd be happy just looking at you," I replied honestly, making her hair frizz out. I swear that it reacted to her emotions...

"Good then," she recovered. "Because I'm not cooking you anything else." She stuck out her tongue at me and guided me to the dining room table. She had cooked steaks and baked potatoes it seemed. A French load was cut and buttered with what appeared to be rosemary and garlic after I sniffed the air. A bowl of very neatly arrange salad was in the middle and she had, amazingly, wine as well. "I cooked yours medium rare, should I put it on longer? Will only take a second."

"No, that's the best." I shook my head. I knew some vampires that ate raw meat but I preferred mine cooked and full of flavor. Animal blood... ick.

I ate slowly, pacing myself along with her and making random chatter about nothing before I finally asked the question I've wanted to. "Tell me something about yourself?"

"Like what?" She pondered. "I told you mostly everything at the bar a few days back."

"Anything," I pressed. "How do you like school? Who are your friends? What was your childhood like?"

She laughed at me around her bite. "Um... School is okay, I have three best friends: Yuuno, Arisa, and Suzuka. My childhood was like living in a church library."

"Religious?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was, until college," she admitted airily. "I took a course on religion because I thought it would be a nice way to keep my GPA up and still have an extra class... But when we got into it, I discovered it wasn't only about the religion I grew up in... there were so many different ones, different views... I started doubting my own."

"I can understand that," I said just enough to make her go on.

"So I took another course this year also, and well... nya haha, I guess you could say I'm undecided on everything."

I grinned, moving my leg enough to touch my boot to her leg and trail it upwards. "So... nothing against going out with a girl?"

Her eating faltered and I pulled back before going overboard. She was a little red but didn't seem to mind the flirt. "I'm just so happy someone is actually interested... oh!" She covered her mouth. "I mean, I don't really... aw..."

I laughed at her slip but didn't try to embarrass her further. "Your parents?"

"...Would kill me." She finished lamely, offering a meek expression. "You should give up before you get frustrated."

"I don't give up," I countered, going back to eating the tasty meal. "I will just try harder."

"Really?"

"Really." My words perked her up noticeably and I felt a stab of guilt. Up until now she had just been a game to me but after seeing her so happy... I guess I've grown cold to relationships... Her casual smile, blushing cheeks... all because I paid attention to her.

I had lost that kind of simple happiness long ago...

"Say," I spoke, hiding my small sad spell. "I really am wanting a relationship... It would be nice to get close to someone."

Nanoha acted as I expected. She thought about her reply carefully while taking a bite to make it seem like she wasn't taking her time. Finally she answered me directly. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you more. But I warn you... I'm not really experienced in this kind of thing, so don't get upset with me."

"Not at all."

The food was finished and we retreated upstairs to her actual home for the study part of our date. I had hoped to have her sit in my lap when I saw the small love seat but I realized quickly that it would be pointless if she could see the answers to the questions I would ask.

I skimmed her notes quickly, taking it all in the first time. Her handwriting was small and perfect, the curves a delicate swoosh despite being written down fast. The one thing that stood out the most was a little heart next to the date. The small doodle made me smile to myself. Inside this study bug was a girl just waiting to break free.

An hour passed in the books, followed by another. On the third we decided to take a small breather and I moved to sit next to her, squishing us in the one person seat. My arm went around the girl and she went stiff next to me. "Is this too much? I can move?"

"N-no, it's okay..." She looked up at me briefly before averting her eyes. "I told you, I'm just not... really good with this kind of thing."

"Relax, I won't bite." I leaned up to her ear. "...too hard."

"Mou, Fate-chan." She shivered and I could tell my voice had an effect on her. I could hypnotize people with my words just as easily as my eyes, but that wasn't what I wanted with her. She was a dark red and looking away but her body was still angled towards me in a curious way. She was probably experimenting with what she was comfortable with. After all, this was only our... third date now?

"So, you don't date much?" I pulled the lever hidden in the cushion to make the footrest pop out and lean up back slightly.

"Um, no. I've been..." She was _really_ cute when shy. "Too busy to bother with it... and most people ignored me."

"How could they ignore someone as pretty as you?" I trailed a fingertip over her covered stomach.

"Um, well, I..." She gasped when my finger touched her slightly exposed skin. "I-I was always just a nerd... studying..."

"So you're not used to being hit on..." I moved my hand to her other side and pulled her hand up. "Let me ask you something?"

"Yes?"

I moved so her palm was facing up and used my finger to draw a line on it. "Pretend that this line makes a house." I drew a box with an X in the middle, then gave it a triangle roof. "Can you re-draw that without crossing any lines or lifting your finger up?" I turned my palm over.

Nanoha looked at my hand before slowly tracing out an image on my palm. time and time again she found herself stuck and had to retry. Finally she gave up and looked at me. "I'd have to get a sheet of paper and a pen, why do it on your palm?"

"Because," I replied simply, interlacing our fingers. "I just wanted to touch your hand."

Her hair was frizzing again, eyes wide. "Awwwwwwww!" She almost melted against me and I grinned. Her head was resting against my shoulder and I had a clear view of her neck.

I felt my body react at the sight, almost feeling an erotic pleasure course through me as I touched her skin.

I was seriously getting turned on just by the sight...

* * *

**Nanoha**

"Nanoha" I moved slightly to look up at the girl I had just cuddled for that sweet come-on line. Her face was a cross between excited and sensual at the same time. "Do you... kiss on the fifth date?"

Fifth? Was this our... Fourth wasn't it? Or was she counting... Oh I see. Giving her a smile, I debated my answer. Was I really ready for my first kiss?

Seeing my hesitation, she changed her request. "May I... kiss your neck?"

"My neck?" I asked, shocked at how my words came out in a whisper. My heart started beating faster as she gently nuzzled my head to the side, body shifting to almost straddle mine. "Why...?"

"Because," The same reasoning yet again. "I am a vampire."

She rested her forehead against mine and opened her mouth to show me her fangs. "Are you..." I thought aloud, a little fearful. "One of those emo Gothic girls who really think they are a vampire?"

Fate closed her mouth and grinned. "I am a vampire," she stated again, leaning to breath against my neck. "That's the truth."

"What did I get into...?" I sighed out but gasped when Fate slid against me.

"May I?" She asked again, almost pleadingly. I didn't know what to say. Her small weight against my body, hot breath against my skin... Her hand was rubbing my side and hip snuggled against my legs. "Please?"

"Okay," I answered quickly, almost intoxicated by the rush of new feelings coursing through me. Instead of kissing, I felt her press against me more, mouth breathing against my collarbone. A small wet trail came and I realized, in a mix of shock and surprising anticipation, that she was licking me. Seconds later a kiss came.

It was wet, and flecked with her tongue again. Her body pushed harder against mine and our love seat slid back even more to recline fully. Her breath was against my damp skin, hand touching my side, body warmth seeping into me... It was almost too much, and I had to close my eyes and gasp to give it an outlet before it took over.

Another kiss, a third, a fourth, each one getting a little harder, a little more desperate. ' _Just a little more_' my mind told me. '_Just let her do a little more..._'.

Fate started to suck, pulling my skin up and holding it. The rush of pleasure mixed with a sweet tang of pain made my back arch and her hand took the chance to snake under me. '_Just a little... you can stop later..._'

She released the suction and immediately started again just above it. I started to lose track of what was going on, the new feelings overwhelming my sense of reason. '_It can stop later..._'

A third nip and I was being pulled almost painfully against her. Fate's breath was panting almost, body rubbing against mine pleasantly. She lifted me up more and my head moved fully to the side on it's own to offer her more. My hand went to her hair, breathing slowed, heartbeat pounding.

Fate open her mouth wide, pressing it close to my skin, and stalled. Her pants were erratic, almost erotic... Her tongue tasted me again and once more she paused just as I felt her teeth touch me to nibble.

She pulled away and I looked slowly at her. Fate was flushed, breathing hard, and hips almost rocking against me. "We should stop," She panted desperately. "Or I'll... go too far."

"Oh... Okay..." My senses were coming back and I just looked at her. I felt strangely satisfied, and I had a new respect for her. She stopped where I couldn't, and respected me as a friend and a person she was interested in...

"Nanoha..." She took both my hands and squeezed them. It was almost as if she was coming down from a body blitz... "Please... be my girlfriend?"

I didn't have to think about it. Someone who could respect me this much and honestly try to make me happy and give me my space?

It was a dream come true.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for lack of updates, hope this longer chapter makes up for it!

**Vampire!Fate VI**

**By:Satashi**

**Fate**

* * *

I looked at the clothing in the store across from where I was currently shopping in the mall and felt an urge to go over and browse through it. Unfortunately, I was here for Erio right now and I needed to be in this kid's clothing store to buy him a wardrobe since he didn't get to pack much before Chrono brought him to me.

The boy seemed to know how to shop for things he liked so when my phone rang I didn't hesitate to walk a few feet from him to answer it. "Hi Kitten," I greeted Nanoha, knowing it was her by both caller ID and the ring tone. She hesitated briefly and finally spoke to me in a semi-embarrassed tone.

"Hello, Fate-chan. What you up to?"

"Shopping with Erio," I informed her, keeping an eye on the boy so he wouldn't get lost. "You?"

"Study break." I need to get some more things baked so I thought I'd call while doing it."

I sighed softly. "Do you ever have free time?"

"No," She readily told me. "Wake, school, bake, study, sleep. Every now and then I get to slack on a slow day but I still have to watch the store."

"Come over tonight?" I nodded at Erio when he held up a shirt to get my approval.

"Eh? I just told you-"

"Study date," I insisted.

"Five dates in five days?" She asked me, amused. "Are you sure you're not a stalker?"

"You're my girlfriend," I teased her, remembering last night's long goodbye at her door. Lots of stammering and blushing on her part, fueled by my teasing. "It's normal."

"Mmm... It'll have to be late because of my store..."

"I don't mind." I walked around a little more and waited for Erio to try some things on. "Come on. Please?" I pictured her laying on my bed with glasses, pigtails, and her dress clothes. "Mmmm sexy."

"What?"

"Nothing," I covered easily. It has been so long since I even considered being intimate with someone, my imagination was going wild. That and after last night my sex drive finally woke up after almost ten years of being dormant... This girl was starting to affect me, I should be careful...

"Well... If you really want me to..."

I did. Oh god I _did_. I face palmed, realizing that after last night I had started wanting a body against me again just as much as someone willing to let me drink from... Crap, this isn't good. "If you need to study..." I was trying to talk her out of it now... If I fell for a human...No! I got to call this off NOW.

...before I get hurt again...

"I'll come," She told me softly... shyly. "I...kind of want to see you."

No! Oh god what have I done!? My heart actually pained when I heard her voice.

No. No no no no no NO!

"Actually I think tonight may be bad for me, I forgot that Erio-"

"Oh... okay... It's fine then." She sounded disappointed and I obviously changed my mind halfway through...

"No!" I shook my head. "Come. Come over." What the hell was I saying? She's just a game! Just a donor... She's nothing more than a soft body and warm blood... That's it.

"Okay," She pepped up. "Help me study just a little? We can have fun too I promise."

A smart, pretty, warm body...

"Mm... come by at eight?"

"I'll be there." She giggle. "Thanks, Fate-chan. I need to get my mind off exams."

"Hey, what're girlfriends for?"

"Hehe. Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye." I turned off my phone and stared at it.

Hormones. I was horny. I wanted sex. That was it. That's all this was.

I wasn't lonely.

I wasn't.

I'm not.

No.

* * *

She was late.

The thought came over my head mind again, looking at the clock. My hands were almost shaking, a feel of adrenaline coursing through me. My head was filled with doubts and a small fear that I couldn't place.

I was worried about her.

It started small at first, a weird feeling in the top of my spine. It grew quickly, though, and soon I was pacing. Was it my mark? That first night we met... I decided not to bite her but instead drew a symbol on her neck with my own blood... A mark, a warning to others, a tracer that allowed me to find her.

That was it!

"Erio, I'm going for a walk." I shouted to the boy I was taking care of. He waved over his shoulder, eyes focused on the at-home studies he was currently doing.

I left my loft quickly, running down the small hallway and to the elevator. I have only marked a few people in my life, but they never lasted long. It was more of a "I can't drink now so I'll find you later" and a one-time- only deal. To have Nanoha make me this nervous could only mean that she was currently having a small panic attack.

The doors opened and I ran through the lobby. The sidewalk hit my boots and I stopped holding back. My speed was something that I never took for granted. I was fast, very fast.

Jumping up, I landed on top of a building and leapt a few more times to start making a bee-line for the scent of myself placed on Nanoha. It was close...

I saw her. Back pressed against the wall, sitting down with wide eyes and gasping breath. She was scared, and I felt every panicked thump of her heart pulsate through me. My mark was in danger, my donor was threatened.

My girlfriend was in trouble.

I jumped down quickly, landing on a lower building and eyes going wide as a girl knelt in front of Nanoha, speaking to her. An oxygen mask was placed over my friend's mouth and white mist filled it.

Then the girl struck Nanoha hard in the stomach, making her inhale it.

The ground cracked as I landed, the alleyway illuminating as my eyes glowed yellow. Nanoha's body slumped forward slowly and I ignited my scythe.

Four females and a wolf turned to look at me as I exhaled slowly, fangs exposed and snarling.

"Kill her." The one who punched Nanoha said softly...

...And they lunged for me as I shot forward, ready to strike.

* * *

The first clash of weapons sent a small wave through my hands from the force of it. The smallest of the fighters, who didn't appear to be older than twelve, was holding a large battle hammer that was quickly melting under the pulsating heat of my scythe. I powered Bardiche more, feeling the surge from my grip on the handle extend into the large yellow gem on my weapon's head. My blade pulsed, heaing the hammer blocking my strike to the point where molten metal dripped down it. The little girl jumped back and dropped her weapon, glaring at her seared hands.

I spun around to avoid a lash from their attack wolf and used my speed to grab it's neck and quickly pull upwards to bring it's body into an arch and slam it's skull onto the ground, sending small cracks out in the dirt. I was going to rip it's throat out but I had to move to avoid a blast of a type of energy I didn't know.

With a flip of my body I landed feet first against one of the walls of the alley and buried my fist into the brick, clinging onto it and glaring fiercely. Nanoha's body was below me, motionless, and I felt another surge of rage come from my chest.

She was so innocent, not even I could bite her without having her permission... and they _dare_ to strike her!? "She's a human!" I yelled, ignoring the rasp in my voice as the inner demon in me started escaping my control. "She has nothing to do with this!"

The girl who hit her was still standing still, watching. "I heard rumors about you, but they said you were smarter than this." I narrowed my eyes at her, lips curling up and salaiva dripping own my teeth. "Look around you."

My eyes hit each of them in turn before I allowed myself to dart my eyes. At least six bodies were scattered around the alley that I hadn't noticed before. The one closest had his mouth open, fangs exposed. "we saved her," The woman with bright pink hair stated sternly at me. "You know the regulations, anyone who sees a paladin act must have their memory blurred. That's all we did."

Releasing the hold on my wall, I fell and crouched around Nanoha's body to inspect her. No bites, no bruises. I swallowed the feeling in my throat and repressed the voice whispering in my mind. "You struck her."

"She wouldn't inhale," The leader, I now realized, told me calmly. "I would never hurt a-"

"You have been!" I stood and yelled, my voice my own again. I brought up Bardiche and glared. "I thank you for saving her... but if you so much as touch this female again, I will skin you alive."

"Hayate." The pink one spoke again and the leader nodded. The female walked to one of the bodies and took out something that looked like a stake. With a thurst, she jammed it into the fallen man's chest and I watched the body explode into ashes.

"The hell is that?" I asked, watching the others dispose of the vampires.

"You don't need to know that," The small one spoke, finishing off another.

When the pink haired girl got close to me to kill the one I inspected earlier I flashed at her, sliding along the ground, and ripping the stake from her hand. Without stopping, I pushed up and ran to the side to run along the wall. The bricks cracked under my feet and I arrived at Nanoha again before anything could be done to her.

But I blocked an attack that came from my side.

"Signum," Hayate warned softly.

"My apologies, Leader." Signum sheathed her sword. The attack came so fast I was honestly amazed by it. Sniffing, I realized that I had a light sheen of gas misted on my side and I noticed that small sparks came from the blade when Signum sheathed it.

The smell of fire was strong and I noticed that some areas around me had recently been burned.

_Burning straw, smoke filling my lungs, rope tearing into my bloody wrist, people yelling._

I bit back the memory and spat to rid my mouth of the flavor of gas that I inhaled. "Leave."

"Let's go, Vita, Shamal, Zafira." Signum turned her back and started walking. Although I could strike, I held back. I wasn't one to press a needless battle.

When I no longer sensed danger I crouched down to inspect Nanoha again. She seemed to have trouble breathing but I couldn't do anything about that. Gently I picked her up into my arms and looked at her face. A light ring was around her nose and mouth where the mask was pressed up against her and her skin was a little darker than the rest of her face.

I was infuriated again for a brief moment before calming down. I needed to get her home and into bed. I knew how the paladin gas worked. It would make her almost drunk and everything she did in the past few hours would be nothing but a foggy haze in her mind.

Her house wasn't too far away and I managed to get in after fishing keys from Nanoha's recovered backpack. I walked through her store and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Laying her on the bed, I noticed that her face was starting to get even redder, almost as if a rash had formed. To inspect further, I opened her mouth and looked down her throat. Her breathing was almost not there and her heartbeat was slowing. '_She's suffocating!_'

I went into her backpack quickly, looking around to confirm my suspicions. I found what I was after and looked at Nanoha briefly before gripping the emergency needle container and slamming it on the girl's thigh. She flinched in her sleep but didn't move any further as the medicine seeped into her body.

'_She's allergic to somethings... I guess the gas was too much for her._' To insure that she would be alright, I pricked my finger with one of my fangs and held it over her mouth to let a few drops fall.

Vampire blood was by means a miracle cure, in fact there were some diseases -like cancer- that it only made worse. However, I knew enough about it to know exactly what it was. My old master was right for hte most part: The things that make up a vampire's blood contain a highly reactive substance that speeds up the healing process and fights off anything not supposed to be there. I could heal woulds in a matter of hours, as well as fight off infections. Nanoha would be fine with this head start.

Once she was taken care of I went into her bathroom to look for a medicine cabinet. I needed to replace her emergency care item that I just used in case she got in trouble later. I was a big believer in privacy so I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart when I started opening her drawers.

I did, however, find interesting things. She apparently waxed instead of shaving, and also uses an enamel building toothpaste. She preferred spray deodorant and two-in-one shampoo/conditioner. That stuff always made my head itch.

About to give up, I looked around and spotted a floating cabinet with a single door. The handle stuck lightly and in my annoyed state, I jerked it a little too hard and made some of the contents fall over and roll out onto the counter.

I stared for a long time, eyes scanning over the many different bottles of pills. Some I knew while others boggled my mind. Slowly I picked the bottles up and replaced them, not knowing what to think. The girl had problems.

I stopped by her bed after replacing the stolen item in her bag and kneeled over her. Already she was breathing normally and the rash was almost not even there anymore. Slowly I brushed some hair from her face and went still when she slowly reached up to grip two of my fingers.

"Sleep," I whispered gently to her. She went still again and I departed, taking her phone with me and turning it on silent before calling it with my own. Her voice mail answered after a few rings and I spoke into it. "Nanoha, I know you're studying hard, but if you can't come over, at least tell me? I worry about you. Call me okay? Thanks."

I set her phone down on the coffee table and left as quietly as I could so she could rest.

* * *

**Nanoha**

I was confused when I woke up to say the least. Not only was the sun already shining brightly into my room, I was still wearing what I had on the day before. Slowly I moved to get out of bed and winced as I fell. My entire body felt tired, limbs not responding to what I asked them to do. Somehow I managed to get back up and limp my way into the bathroom to open my medicine cabinet. My breakfast was taken with a few long gulps of water and I coughed lightly. The world wasn't wanting to stay still and my stomach already complained at me in both hunger and cramps. Great, I was getting my period. Just what I needed.

After a quick change of clothes I waddled into the kitchen, picking up my cell along the way. Three voice mails greeted me so I turned it on speaker and placed it onto my counter so I could prepare breakfast. Home made pancake mix was unceremoniously scooped from a plastic bin and I retrieved the wet works from the refrigerator as the first message played for me. As Fate's concerned and slightly annoyed sounding voice came I winced. I had completely forgotten to go over to her place last night! I guess that's what I get for studying so hard and falling asleep doing it...

The tone played and I heard my mother's concerned voice come up. She requested to know why I wasn't at church and asked me to give her a call when I could. A glance at my clock told me that I had slept until late noon, probably sending my family into a fit of worry. I wasn't made of glass you know...

Again a tone came and this time I heard my Uncle tell me that Caro was staying with him for the summer and wanted to know if I minded if she stayed with me Occasionally. At least some good news came from this morning. Caro was my favorite cousin and she has been staying with my family randomly for years now. She could bake very well and last year she even requested a summer job with me. Really good for being only thirteen. Oh hey, wasn't Fate having someone stay with her? That little boy... Maybe they could become friends.

Fate... Oh wow, what do I tell her? The thoughts ran over my mind as I cooked, slowly eating to regain some energy. Truthfully I wasn't all that hungry but at the same time my stomach was demanding me to eat so the handful of medicine I took earlier wouldn't upset me.

I decided to hit up my uncle first, talking as I ate and even speaking with Caro happily for a while. She asked me again if she could help out and maybe even stay a few nights with me and I agreed readily. Not only would I get someone to talk to, but she could bake while I studied as well. A very nice trade off for a little of my money, even if it meant me skimping on meals to afford everything. My parents came next, followed by a five minute conversation of me turning down another doctor's appointment. I blamed my sleeping in on studying and left out the fact that I was really sore and felt like I had run for a long time last night.

Finally it was Fate's turn. By now I had decided that I just couldn't work today and made a brief trip into my store to put up an apologetic sign and request my customers visit the main branch for their treats. Sunday was my best day for sells too... Right now I had other things to worry about, though. Fate's number was selected in my cell and I called it, listening with a heavy heart as it rang. On the fourth one I was going to hang up but a voice came up after a small clicking sound. "Nanoha," She greeted me, voice actually pleasant.

Falling onto my bed, I covered back up and looked at the ceiling. "Fate-chan, good morning."

"Afternoon," she corrected me along with the sounds of rustling. "Though it might as well be morning, I got up not too long ago. Just got out of the shower."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I let you go?" She was obviously trying to dry her hair.

"If I didn't want to talk, I wouldn't have ran to get my phone while dripping water everywhere." She teased me contently while more rustling came.

I smiled lightly, a small feeling of satisfaction at having her rush to talk to me. "Fate-chan, I'm really sorry about last night. I... fell asleep studying."

"Really?"

"I can't even remember much," I told her lamely. "I just woke up and looked around and my backpack was open next to my bed. Get this, I didn't even recall going to lay down. I guess I'm really out of it..."

"Have you been sleeping enough?"

"...Not enough to be considered healthy."

"Rest today."

"I will. I need to study too, though."

"Sleep," She commanded.

"I need to study more."

Fate sighed into the phone and again I felt a little tug at my lips. My family always annoyed me when I told them things like that, normally ending with me being told to study while in bed...which irked me because that's what I planned on doing today. "I don't want to keep you-"

"I want you to keep me," Fate countered smoothly. "You stood me up, at least you can talk to me on the phone?" I coughed and groaned at how it echoed through my body. "Hey, really, are you okay? You sound... a little weird."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, just a little sore for some reason. I can't really explain it but I feel like I got hit by a truck. I have a few bruises too that I can't remember getting." I looked down and pulled my shirt up, seeing a few pecks over my milky white skin. "I need a tan too..."

"Tans are over rated."

"Says the girl who makes her socks look tan." I giggled and got one in return. "Really, I'm sorry about last night. I wanted to be sure you know that."

"Its okay... buuuut."

"But?"

"If you want to make it up to me..."

Oh great what was she planning? "What do you want me to do?" I made my voice sound more interested than I felt. I never took her for a 'you owe me' kind of girl...

"Let me come over and make you lunch."

I blinked. ".. Lunch?"

"Or rather, dinner I guess. A late lunch? I just nibbled breakfast so..."

The thought made me happy. I wasn't expecting her to use my standing her up to allow herself to come take care of me. I could tell by her voice that she was worried about me, and honestly I felt... a little pampered. "Okay. Anytime."

"Good," She sounded pleased. "I'll gather some ingredients and head over in a few hours?"

I got comfortable in bed and hugged a pillow. "Okay, that's fine... Thank you."

"Anything for you, Kitten."

My cheeks grew warm but I felt ten times better than I did a few minutes ago. "I'll see you then, Fate-chan."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone slowly, laying it next to me and smiling into my pillow. Amazing how just a phone call could make me feel so much better.

... Maybe I _should_ rest a bit. Studying could wait; I wanted to be at my best so I could be happy later tonight. As I rolled over to get comfortable again, I buried myself in the covers and pillows.

And for the first time, allowed myself to be giddy about seeing a special someone.

* * *

I awoke to my cellphone ringing, pulling me away from a dream that was fading by the second. I recalled walking on the streets and being pulled into a back alley, where I was saved by Fate. The dream didn't make much sense to me and it flew from my mind as the song on my phone started to repeat itself. Ever so slowly I reached up and flipped it open to hold against my ear. "H-hello?" My voice was obviously sleepy and anyone could tell I had been resting.

"Was you still asleep?" Fate asked me with an amused tone in her voice.

"_Were_ you still asleep?" I corrected her language with a yawn. "And I was... What time is it?"

"About four... did I come too early?"

"Come?" I repeated while sitting up.

Fate laughed. "I'm outside your store. You told me I could drop by remember?"

"...Oh!" I almost fell from my bed. "I'm... I'm sorry." Quickly I made my way across my home and over to the stairs to enter the bakery kitchen. I saw Fate at the front door in my shop and waved while clicking my phone shut. For some reason I was still tired, and I greeted her a little less enthusiastically than I had wanted to. "Hello, Fate-chan."

"Hey," she looked at me curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Fine... just tired." I yawned again and shook my head. "Strange... I slept so much today." Fate gave me a concerned look just moments before I found myself scooped up into her arms. "W-whoa!?"

"I'll carry you," she stated the obvious while moving through my store.

I felt a strange sense of déjà vu... Almost as if I had been carried like this before. "I can walk," I protested after getting my thoughts together.

"I'd rather you rest." Her words were firm and I couldn't find it in myself to argue anymore. I was placed on my bed and laid back, sighing as Fate took my temperature with the 'hand on forehead' method. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine."

"Your skin is clammy," She continued her inspection and took my wrist. "And your heart rate is wrong."

"You can't tell that without counting for a minute."

She grinned. "I'm that good." Her face turned serious almost instantly, however. "You're sick."

"I'm just... tired." She looked at me softly and I would give anything just to know what she was thinking right now. "Really. I'll be fine." I tried to sit up but was pushed back down. "...Fate." I dropped the honorific to show I was starting to get slightly annoyed. "I won't break."

"I don't care," She replied. "You're resting. If you keep pushing yourself."

"I'm-" I cut her off, voice starting to get firm.

"I don't care!" Fate interrupted me, just as firm. We glared at each other a few seconds before her head moved to touch against mine. "Nanoha... I know you're tough. I know you're dedicated. I know you're strong... that's why I care. You can and would keep doing your best, even if you need to sleep. That's why I need to be firm and make you take care of yourself... Not because I don't think you can, but because I know you would over do it."

I didn't really know what to say. One moment I was pissed at her for acting like she knew me so well and the next I was flattered because she..._did_ know me so well. Unlike my family, who were used to me by now, Fate had an honest worried expression... so honest that it seemed to bother her just a little. "...Okay." I sank back into the sheets and felt immediately better. I just wish I knew why I was so weak... It's not like I had any flame-ups or outbreaks to sap my energy...

Fate sat on my bed and took one of my hands. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll make us something... what do you want?"

"Something good," I replied easily, avoiding picking something out. "I'm not sick to my stomach, so I can eat anything... Although I don't have much here." I blushed softly. "Money has been kind of tight lately, and my cousin is coming over too soon. I can't believe I didn't open shop today..."

"I'll take care of it." Fate placed a finger over my mouth before I could protest. "I'll get just enough to make us something. Don't worry about it."

"...I'm sorry. You've spent so much on my already, I can't-"

"You can." Fate leaned forward and spoke against my lips. "Because I like you." Her eyes widened slightly before going soft again. "I like you," She repeated, resting her forehead against mine once again and closing her eyes. "I... haven't said that in so long."

"Fate-chan?" Her tone was so...sad.

"Okay, I'm going." She nodded and pulled back. "I won't ask you to stay in bed, but please rest?"

I nodded at her, wondering why she seemed so... scared and happy at the same time. The blond left my bed and walked to my door before I called out again. "Fate-chan?" She turned a little to look at me. "I... like you too. Okay?" We had rushed into being girlfriends so fast, we have never even said it so plainly to each other before...

Fate's mouth turned up again. "Can I inspect your kitchen?"

"Please." I watched her leave and laid back. My kitchen downstairs was the main one but I still had a small section up in my apartment that I could cook in. The shop downstairs had originally been a simple store but I converted it to a bakery using grant money. Although I normally cooked down there, it was only because I had more ingredients to work with. My upstairs kitchen was almost bare, holding a few things to cook on a whim, a nice sized pantry that was just about empty, and a refrigerator/freezer combo that I was a little embarrassed to have anyone look in.

Fate poked her head back into my room. "Can I borrow a key? I don't want to leave your front door unlocked?"

"Okay," I reached beside my bed and rooted through my backpack to fish out my keyring. "Here, it's my spare key." I handed it to her and blushed darkly when I realized exactly what this felt like. "Um... you can give it back whenever."

"Yeah, okay." She placed her hand on mine and left it there a few moments before taking the key. "I'll be back." To my surprise, she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I felt happy from the motion and in return I tapped her nose. I wasn't really a good flirt, but I thought it was a cute thing to do.

When Fate left I got out of bed and went to my bathroom to take a pill for my headache. A quick gulp of water helped it go down and I looked back into my room. A few clothes were scattered across the floor but for the most part it was still clean. I wish I had thought to tidy up a bit before Fate saw it for the first time, but luckily she didn't seem to look around too much yet. I used my time wisely and began to slowly pick up and straighten things. The last thing I needed was for Fate to find some of my underwear strewn across the room...

I moved to the sitting room next, simply arranging things and getting a spot for us to eat ready. I didn't have the strength to do much else so after almost half an hour I called it quits. Going back to my room, I sat on my bed and took out my flash cards from my backpack. A little study session would do me good.

I lost track of time but Fate still wasn't back yet. As I closed my books I sighed softly and stretched. In mid move, I turned and sniffed my shirt. I had the scent of sweat lightly hanging over me and I realized it was from being in bed so long. I _really_ didn't want Fate to see me like this so I picked out a few clothes to change into and decided to turn on my shower for a quick rinse. My clothes were stripped off and placed neatly into the hamper by my bed.

The warm water was welcomed gratefully and I felt my body relax under the spray. I had it a little warmer than normal and enjoyed the slight stinging of the drops and the sinus clearing steam that I inhaled. I lathered my shower puff ball and placed it against my neck first, slowly scrubbing myself. White suds ran along my arm as I cleaned, gently pressing it against my wet, warm skin. My eyes closed as I trailed it over my breasts, enjoying the feeling of washing away the sweat I had gathered from sleeping all day long in my warm bed. I trailed the luffa down lower, across my tone stomach, and running over my skin with slight pressure. I gasped softly suds washed down my legs, aided by the hot water steaming around me that also acted to block the readers from seeing the good bits of the gratuitous shower scene.

Once my hair was cleaned I cut off the flow and stepped out to dry off, patting my body down and observing the areas around myself that were tainted with a dull discoloration. I had no idea how I got bruised but they were almost painless now thanks to the hot water. The only ones that still gave me a feeling of soreness were the ones littering my neck, but at the same time it was a... nice... kind of pain.

I looked at the clothes I had brought in to the bathroom with me and mentally kicked myself for not getting a bra as well. Oh well, I was sure Fate didn't wear one while home alone either... Then again, her massive boobs probably jiggled so much she had to... Dang it, it wasn't fair! I pouted while pulling up my underwear and covered them with loose bluejeans before pulling the shirt over my head and freeing my hair. I didn't bother with a ponytail, as my hair was still too damp to work with properly, and escaped into the cool air of my bedroom.

Judging from the sounds, Fate was in my kitchen again. A quick trip revealed the girl putting a few things up in my freezer but she spotted me before I could ask. "Hey Kitten," She greeted me in a flirting way. "Enjoy your shower?"

"I did," I confirmed for her.

"Next time, wait for me to get back. I could go for one as well." She winked and I blushed darkly. An unbidden image of her naked, covered in suds, came to my mind. In my mental picture she grabbed me, saying something about scrubbing me with her breasts, and then proceeding to shove my face between them, making me flail spastically to try and get some air. "Ooh, you're turning red." Fate walked over to me and my eyes went to her jiggling breasts. "Up here," She lifted my chin with her finger and grinned at me. "Although, if you _want_ to look..." She pulled down her top, showing me a pitch black bra with purple lace accenting it.

"H-hey," I looked away quickly. "You're so tall, and I'm used to looking forward. I'm not staring..."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," I held my ground.

"Okay, but the offer is still there."

I smiled lightly, almost used to how open she was when it came to flirting with me. "What did you get?"

"Things," Fate avoided my question and I found myself being lifted again to be carried.

"I can walk..."

"I just like carrying you," She told me honestly. "I know you need to study, so please get it done while I cook? I want to talk to you later okay?"

"... Okay." I allowed her to place me on my bed and looked up at her. "...What?"

"May I kiss you?"

I looked into her red eyes and felt my heartbeat thunder in my ears. I... didn't really mind if she did or not but... the mood wasn't right. "Just one," I allowed her. "I... don't think I'm comfortable with random kisses just yet so... I'd rather the mood be right. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," She leaned forward and kissed my nose. "I'm sorry, that was rude to ask like that."

"It's okay." She was obviously thinking about it for a while now so to her it might have been right to ask. Fate nodded at me and some of her hair fell onto my face. She looked at me again and moved slightly, making her hair tickle me and forcing me to sneeze rather violently on her, point black.

"...Ew."

I wanted to die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire!Fate VII**

**By: Satashi**

**Fate**

Nanoha wasn't as bad as I thought her to be. The way she acted earlier really lead me to believe that she was getting sick, and the amount of pills I saw in her bathroom didn't help any. Instead of being drowsy and unpleasant like most sick people, she actually pepped up after waking up more and was holding conversation with me nicely. I had cooked some fish for us using a simple pouch cooking method that I had learned many, many years ago. I have altered it along with the times and it was one of my favorite things to eat. I really loved fish, specially oily ones. They were packed full of vitamins and not only helped your heart, but also your heartbeat.

After eating I was subjected to helping Nanoha study some more. She had a paper to type up so I spent most of the time organizing and helping her word things. While she worked I often researched on-the-fly material so she could have more resources to cite. In all we came up with a few hours lost and ten pages worth of text. Once again I was amazed at the small girl sitting next to me. She was still so young but at the same time she knew things that just blew me away. I really should enroll in college again, it has been almost twenty years since I updated my degree and currently 'Fate Testarossa' only held a bachelor's in a few subjects.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha brought my back from my thoughts and looked at me while closing her laptop.

"Sorry, I was lost in your pretty eyes." I winked at her and got a blush for it. "So, now what?"

"Mmm... Not sure. I have everything I need done finished already." She chewed on her bottom lip while thinking. We were currently on her couch so I leaned back to get comfortable and looked at the kitchen across from us. Nanoha didn't know it yet but I had spent a few thousand yen at the grocery store, stocking her pantry and filling her 'fridge up with everything I could imagine that she would like. She would have a fit when she found out but I hoped to be long gone by then. Nanoha turned to me and asked a question that I found rather cute. "What do couples normally do?"

"Sex?" I asked with a grin. Instead of her hair frizzing like before, she simple laughed. "No?"

"As much as I would love you rock you world, maybe we should do something else?"

"A movie?" I offered

"Okay," she nodded and got a remote to turn on the TV. "Anything you want specifically? I have all the pay-per-views."

I leaned against the arm rest and looked over at her. "Well..." I moved back towards her and pulled her into my lap before leaning over again. Nanoha was basically laying on top of me now with a look that was just priceless. "I kind of want this... specifically."

"Mou," The girl sat up from me and stuck out her tongue. "How about a romance?"

"Okay." I looked to the TV, a little saddened by the rejection, but was given a happy surprise when the lights clicked off and Nanoha returned to the couch with a pillow and a blanket.

"Lift up," She demanded happily, putting the pillow so I could lay on it. Once done, she threw the blanket over my body and cuddled up on me again, resting her head on my chest and laying so our stomachs were together. " Am I too heavy?"

"Not at all." It was a little awkward, but after a small shift we fell into place.

The movie was ignored by me mostly. Instead, I concentrated on the female laying on me. One of my hands was finger combing her hair which she really seemed to like. The motion was soothing to myself as well and I found that it rather calmed me down. Maybe I should get a pet or something... Besides Nanoha. But then again, I wouldn't mind petting her in my lap either.

I scratched Nanoha behind the ear playfully. "Good girl." She looked at me with amusement and did something that I couldn't help but laugh at.

She barked: "Wan."

I don't know exactly what it was about this girl, but I felt a strange urge to look after her. I wanted to protect her, to hold her... But it happened so fast. Maybe it was Chrono marrying that made me open up to the idea, maybe it was just me wanting company, or maybe... I just really wanted someone deep down inside. I have lived alone for so many years in fear of going through the pain of losing someone again, but now that I was in this situation, having her body weight on me... I couldn't suppress my feelings.

Moving my arms, I made Nanoha look at me curiously and lifted up so I could move. Instead of just shifting, I slid down and pulled her up a little as well. Her face was above mine, the blanket draped around us both to give us our own little world. "Nanoha..." I breathed out, making her blush at my sudden intimacy. "I just want to tell you... I'll protect you."

"...From what?" She asked innocently.

"Everything." I nodded, even though she didn't fully understand why I had suddenly brought this up. "Because... You mean a lot to me."

"What's this... so suddenly?" She allowed me to pull her body close and rest her forehead against mine. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I just wanted to tell you."

"...Thank you." She smiled and closed her eyes as my hands slid up her back to rub lightly. "Are you... trying to seduce me, Fate-chan?"

"Yes." She gasped a little at my honest reply, but went silent when I kissed her. At first I was just as shocked as she was, but my surprise came even more when she suddenly returned it passionately. I wasn't sure if Nanoha would even allow me a second one because of my hasty moves, but I found her caving in against me, frantically trying to kiss me more. Her lips were desperate, kissing every part around my mouth sloppily. I was more than a little surprised by her sudden outbreak despite being the one the start it.

As we kissed she became more daring, flashing her tongue out against me without warning. I guess it was true about what they say about the shy quiet ones after all... Then again, she _was_ a quiet study bug church girl.

Nanoha was slowing down now and I was pretty sure her mind was catching up to her body. I didn't want it to end so I slid my hands along her back, getting under her shirt, and pulled her closer. Her will broke again and she picked right back up, moaning lightly and starting to kiss down my neck. Normally I wouldn't let _anyone_ near my neck, but I couldn't find it in myself to stop her. Nanoha's mouth sucked hard on me, drawing a gasp of pleasure.

My hands moved to her front, grazing her skin and cupping her breasts fully. No bra was there to get in my way but I found her hands taking mine away. She didn't seem to want an apology and instead I found my hands pinned against my sides.

Okay, now I was seriously turned on.

"Nanoha..." I whispered between our gasps, moving lightly and making her pin me harder. "Mmm..." My body began to squirm as she went back to my neck to suck. Again I felt the urge to make her move from the sensitive spot but I was starting to lose myself as she already had... If this didn't stop soon we would...

Please keep going.

She kissed my mouth again, pushing my head against the pillow when I lifted up. Her breathing was erratic, kissing stopping to get air again. Once more she stated slowing and I felt worry and doubt starting to seep into her wet lips. A final time we parted, looking into each other's eyes. I didn't want to stop now...

I moved up, kissing her neck desperately to try and get her back into it but found her moans to be dieing off. I tried to embrace her again but she pinned me again, forcing me back to lay on the couch. If not for being a submissive person in the bed I might have pressed for more, but I was conflicted between the extreme turn of of being dominated and the scared look in my girlfriend's eyes. We panted against each other for several moments before she finally spoke to me. "I'm... sorry."

"For what?"

"I... shouldn't have."

"Why?" I asked gently.

"It was wrong."

"I liked it."

"We just started..."

"It's okay," I tried again for her.

"I'm scared."

"I'm here..." We looked at each other and my wrist were let go of. Before she could move off of me I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "Please... let me hold you."

"...Fate-chan..." She embraced me back tightly. "This is so new... I want to so bad but at the same time..."

"I know," I soothed her. "I know."

Nanoha sighed softly as I rubbed her back. "I don't have much willpower when it comes to this kind of thing."

I couldn't help but smirk into her hair. "I like that."

"Mou, you." We pulled back enough to look at each other and she smiled fondly down at me. "I think..." I tilted my head to the side when she hesitated. "That you are a really nice thing to happen to me."

"I like you, too." I whispered, gently urging her down to share a final, more gentle kiss.

Nanoha laid against my chest, listening to my heartbeat as I lightly stroked her back. The movie had ended a while ago, after our little outburst, and she was content to just lay there. I wouldn't mind staying the night right here on the couch but I knew I had to get back soon. Erio was staying with me, and I couldn't' leave him by himself all night long. "Nanoha," She stirred lightly against me, obviously trying to sleep. "I have to go."

"Stay," She requested while looking up sleepily at me. "I've never slept with anyone before... This feels nice."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, forcing myself up before giving in. I haven't had a body against me like this in so long... longer than she's even been alive. I felt a stab in my heart when the cold hit me as she moved. I wanted nothing more than to hold her close and rest, lost in my simple desire. As she stood up, I couldn't help but give in to my emotions and walk her to the bedroom. She stood facing away from me so I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Allow me," I whispered into her ear, slowly undoing the button on her jeans. She gasped softly and placed her hands over mine but didn't stop me. Slowly I unzipped them and sank down, taking her pants along with me. As I looked up, I saw pretty light blue panties that went to her hips and couldn't help but grin. "Please tell me..." I hooked my fingers under the sides of her panties. "...that you sleep naked?"

"No," She teased me back, popping my hands and making me let go. "Nice try, though." She pulled me to my feet and I could now tell she was blushing. "What is it about you," she pondered aloud. "That makes me so comfortable?"

I really couldn't answer her, as I was fighting that current problem. She clicked with me so well it was almost scary. "I don't know," I told her softly. "but I like it."

"Mm... Me too." She gave me a loose hug. "Thanks for tonight. Be safe on your way home okay?"

"Yeah. Sleep well."

"I will." She sat on her bed and covered her waist with a pillow before waving lightly at me. "Bye bye, Fate-chan."

"Bye-bye."

* * *

**Nanoha**

I hated busy days. I especially hated busy days that came after rally good days. Yesterday was a bundle of new experiences for me, and even trailed over into this morning. When I awoke, my normal routine was altered slightly to check and see what all Fate had bought yesterday in hopes of having some milk for cereal. What I found both amazed and pissed me off at the same time. My fridge was jam packed full of so many things I had to root around in it to find stuff. My freezer was lined with frozen meals of all different varieties, and I had several bags of chips and snacks in my pantry. In all I could probably live two and a half weeks on just what was bought last night while eating pretty good each day. I appreciated it, oh lord I _really_ did, but still...How dare she do something like this!? I ... didn't know what to think! She was so kind and thoughtful and... ohhh, I'm gonna bop her good when I see her again!

When I was over my now-stocked kitchen, I realized that I hadn't done any prep at all for my store. I worked fast, using both my hands as well as my mixers at the same time to get dough ready. By the time I had everything ready for bench proofing it was time to leave...which didn't help that I was still in what I slept in last night, and that wasn't much. I ran up the stairs and quickly pulled on some nice dress clothes and yanked my hair into a ponytail that was off-centered.

I made it to class on time, thankfully, and sat in my desk sleepily. My mind hazed during the lecture, fighting between paying attention and thinking back to last night. I can't believe I pinned Fate down like I had done and even more, I couldn't believe the _excitement_ in her eyes when I had done so. She had gone from her normal self to really cuddly all at once, and then lapsed into a girl that looked up at me with such a submissive look that I couldn't help but give in to my desires.

My pencil tapped on my paper, chin propped on my palm. Fate... Just her name made me grin. The girl who looked so intimidating, the girl who took the first step on anything she wanted to do, the girl who was so open about everything. She didn't care what people thought of her, nor did she hesitate to wear what she wanted or delay what she wanted to do. The image of her beneath me with those happy eyes that were begging me to kiss her came back again and I giggled. It was a weird feeling, knowing that she caved into my every desire.

Oh wow, I felt a little naughty all of a sudden. I shook my head and tried to focus on my lesson instead of my first make-out session. I needed to focus on psychology, not how warm her hands were... the feeling of shock when I was fondled, the way my mind screamed to test the same motion on her...

No! focus! I narrowed my eyes and focused hard on my notes, writing down almost everything the professor was saying and double checking my tape recorder to make sure it was still going. I managed to make it through the rest of my class while paying attention but as soon as my attention span was free to wander around again I went straight back to my girlfriend. I can't believe how fast we were moving... not two weeks ago I had never even had my first kiss... now I've not only been kissed but groped and had my pants taken off. Oh god, she took off my _pants!_ I felt my cheeks color, and grew even warmer when I realized I didn't regret it at all.

I wonder what would have happened if I let her take off my panties...

What was I _thinking_!? That's... that's... I don't know but I shouldn't be thinking that! Especially not at school. That was private, and I should scold her directly later and ask her not to do it anymore... Okay maybe not tell her not to do it anymore but... so fast... We should slow down. She was moving us... no, I was the one who made sure she couldn't move while we kissed. Did I really want it this fast? A part of me screamed 'no', that I was raised better than that... but the rest of me was screaming 'yes', to go for it. It was _my_ life, _my_ body, _my _privacy. No one would know what I did in my home, no one could tell me I was wrong... If I wanted to be intimate with my girlfriend, then dammit, I should be able to!

I didn't know why I was so upset all of a sudden. Maybe it was because I knew I couldn't tell anyone about this, maybe it was because I knew my parents would disapprove... Maybe I knew that they would see Fate as I first did... A scary girl who dressed in all black. Aggressive, penetrating eyes, those fangs of hers, and personality that left me feeling like she would do anything in the world she wanted. If it were a guy, my parents would tell me he just wanted sex and to not allow him to touch me. But Fate wasn't a guy... though she did want sex it seemed. I knew I didn't have to worry about her, she didn't even attempt to go against my desires...

I passed my classroom ages ago!

I turned and quickly jogged back the way I had come, feeling sheepish at my own carelessness. I made it on time again, and swapped my mini-stick in my recorder to get a fresh lesson on it.

When lunchtime came around I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. _Finally_ I could relax and just take it easy for an hour. As I made my way to the food court my cell phone rang out with a tone that made me smile. I had forgotten that Caro was supposed to come by today. "Caro-chan," I greeted my phone contently. "Hey!" I let her talk a little while before she popped the question. She wanted to stay with me and work my store while I was at classes. I was all for the idea, as it would take a great load of stress off of me. "Sure, are you in town now...? Eh!? Can you not take the bus?... Oh he's worried about you going alone... Okay, um... Yes, I can come get you. Mm, it's no problem. Really! Stop apologizing!" I smiled. "I'll leave now, okay? Yeah. Bye-bye."

My phone flipped shut and I sighed. There was no way I could get to a bus stop, get to her, take her home, come back, and still make it back to class in time...

I looked to the side as a jet black car pulled up into a parking space and saw, to my amazement, both Fate and her... nephew was it... Erio. "Fate-chan!" I yelled at her, making the blond turn around. Today she was wearing a miniskirt and thigh-high hooker boots matched with a leather zip-up top that covered her breasts and little else. Running over to her, I gave the girl a quick hug. "I'm so sorry, can I ask a favor?"

Fate grinned at me and whispered in my ear. "If you spend time with me later, I'd love to do you a favor." I felt my butt being grabbed and I shrieked lightly.

"Mou!" I swatted her hands. "Not in public!" I demanded in a harsh whisper, looking around to make sure no one saw.

"What do you need?" She changed the subject. "Want to get lunch together? I told Erio I would treat him to some good ol' college food court food."

"Actually, can I get a ride?" I looked at her car in appreciation. I knew she had a bike but it never once dawned on me that she would have to have a car to haul all that food she bought for me yesterday. "My cousin is coming over but she's at the bus stop. Her dad is paranoid about her getting off at the wrong stop so he wants me to go pick her up."

"Okay," Fate looked over at Erio. "Sorry, food will wait a bit. We'll get ice cream too, is it okay?"

"Sure," the red head smiled at me happily. "I don't mind at all."

"Aww, how sweet, thank you Erio!" I bowed to him as he got back in the car. Fate moved to pull the lever on her seat to allow me entrance to her backseat and gave me a nice view of her butt.

I shouldn't. But she grabbed me in public! I really shouldn't.. But she doesn't mind if people see! I really, _really_ shouldn't... No one could possibly see me do it!

I gave in.

Rearing back, I slapped her on the butt, getting a solid "twack" sound. Fate turned and looked at me in shock, eyes wide."Rwar!" She kissed me hard for just a moment before whispering in my ear. "Oh wow, you have _no_ idea how much that turns me on"

I flushed, feeling almost as if I would pass out as she bit my ear. I learned... something very interesting from my little prank...

Erio sighed in the car. "Oh gross..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Nanoha**

Although Fate was a good driver, I still felt a little weird riding with her the first time. She wasn't as reckless as she was on her motorcycle but more than a few times I thought that she would actually run a red light. No such infraction happened, much to my delight, and we arrived at the main branch where all buses from out of town came. Fate and Erio came with me to pick up my cousin and I was pleasantly surprised when Fate took my hand to hold. We must have been quite a sight: a Gothic girl who looked... a little slutty today... and a girl wearing nice dress-up clothes. Paired with us was a nicely dressed boy in shorts and a casual summer shirt.

"So," Fate asked me while I looked around. "Who are we looking for?"

"Caro-chan," I answered easily, scanning the crowd. "Really cute girl, probably just a little smaller than Erio, with bright pink hair. She just screams 'hug me'."

"Hmmm..." Fate scanned the area as we walked and after a few moments she pointed to the side. "Is that her?"

Checking where my girlfriend was pointing, I smiled happily. "Yes! Caro-chaaaaaaaan!" She looked up at my voice and ran through the crowd towards me. A few moments later I was rewarded with an armful of little girl, who I hugged tightly. "You've grown!"

"It's only been a few months," Caro denied my statement with a smile. "I missed you, Cousin Nanoha!"

"Just Nanoha is fine, you're older than that." I teased her before turning to my friends. "Caro-chan, I'd like you to meet my friends. They were kind enough to give me a ride." I coughed lightly when my throat tightened and covered my mouth to clear it. "Excuse me-"

"As long as you don't sneeze on me." Fate teased, making me glare half heartedly.

"I wanted to forget that ever happened, thank you. Anyway, Caro-chan, this is Fate-chan. She's... a really really good friend." I gave Fate an apologetic look for not introducing her as my girlfriend but she took it in stride.

"Hello," Fate kneeled down to be more eye level. "Wow, you're a cute little thing."

Caro looked a little intimidated by the older woman so I ruffled her pink hair. "She looks scary, but she's really kind."

Fate glared. "Hey, I'm not scary."

Caro giggled and I pointed to the redhead who was looking at us with interest. "And that is Erio, Fate's...Nephew? Cousin? I forgot."

"A friend, but I guess Nephew would be a word for it." Fate pushed Erio forward and after a small nudge, the boy bowed.

"Hello," he greeted Caro. "A pleasure."

I smiled at them. "Well now, since we're introduced, we should get going. I don't want to keep Fate-chan and I need to try and make my class."

Caro nodded at me and picked up her luggage again but was cut off from the boy of the group. "I'll get them!" He blushed. "If... if you don't mind?"

My cousin blushed darkly but nodded, allowing Erio to haul the small suitcases

"Well," Fate began with a click of her tongue. "I think my little boy has a crush on your little girl."

I couldn't help but grin but another coughing spell racked my body. My hand went to my mouth and after a small pat on the back from Fate I tasted a bitter coppery flavor in my mouth. Slowly I moved my hand back to look at my palm, seeing small traces of red smeared over it. "I need some water," I brushed past Fate quickly and trotted over to a water fountain to rinse my mouth out. A small case of pills was produced from my purse and I took one of them quickly, drinking as much of the clear liquid as I could.

A hand came on my back and I turned to see Fate's concerned look. Before I could tell her I was okay she simply leaned forward and kissed me, tongue flecking my mouth. I jerked back but she didn't seem so much interested in the kiss as much as the taste she was smacking on. "Blood." She stated simply, cutting off any protest I could have possibly made.

My head turned to the side and I looked down. "It's... a long story."

* * *

**Fate**

I was a little annoyed that Nanoha refused to talk to me about what was bothering her in the car, and even more so when she simply waved when I dropped her off at college. I didn't mind taking Caro home, as I still had Nanoha's spare key, but the _least_ she could do would be to explain her situation to me.

I treated Caro and Erio to a kid's meal at the local (insert popular fast food chain here) and put my cheek against my palm while thinking as they ate. I couldn't tell at first, but in the back of my mind I knew that Nanoha wasn't perfectly healthy. When I discovered her cabinet full of medicine I began to worry, but now I was really concerned. After all these years of being lonely, why did I have to fall for a _human_ who was sick? Life just wasn't fair.

After our meal I made due on my promise to Erio and bought the kids and myself ice cream to snack on before finally taking the pink haired one home. She politely asked if I would like to visit a while and my boy quickly took her up on the offer. Although I didn't mind, I felt a little weird when she started baking. An hour later the front door was opened and the smell of several baked goods wafted around, drawing in customers.

Acting on impulse, I started catering to them, taking request and ringing up the sales. Caro seemed to know a lot despite being so young and even Erio started helping out, much to my delight. It seemed as if he had a crush on the short little thing. Not that I blame him, she just screamed '_cute_' with that floppy hat of hers.

After almost three hours I finally got a text message from Nanoha saying she was coming back. I called quickly to tell her to wait for me to pick her up but she was already at the bus stop. With a sigh I reluctantly agreed to stay put and continued to watch the store. Not surprisingly, almost everything that Nanoha pre-made was almost sold out and Caro's own rolls and buns were starting to take the shelves as well.

Of course I snatched a cinnamon roll as payment for working.

When Nanoha arrived she gave me a surprised look at the apron I was wearing and glanced around the shop happily at the few customers. She prolonged our conversation further by making small talk with each of them and finding out that I already took the one special request that Caro was currently working on.

_Finally_ she stood in front of me and smiled shyly, rubbing her hands together. "So," She spoke softly. "how was your day?"

"Go tell Caro you're back," I stated in a commanding but still requesting way. "And them come to me so we can talk... okay sweetie?" She sighed and looked down. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," I offered to her gently. "But I'm going to worry over lots of different things until I find out on my own."

"Figures..." She walked by me and into the back room, leaving me to tend to the customers once again. They left soon enough and Nanoha returned to me, taking my hand and leading me back to the kitchen and up the stairs. "Caro can watch the store by herself for a few moments, she's been doing it since she could walk."

"Okay," I sat on her couch and, to my surprise, she sat right next to me so our sides were touching. I guess she wanted to be close to me but not have to look me in the eyes. "So," I encouraged her gently. "Just tell me straight up, be blunt and it will be over with really fast?"

"Right." She nodded. "I have Systemic lupus erythematosus."

"...What?" A disease I didn't know about? I really was behind on my studies...

"It's... a little hard to explain." Nanoha rubbed her hands together. "Um... Do you want me to get technical?"

"I'd understand it, but right now just please tell me what it is?"

Nanoha looked at her lap and smiled lightly when I reached over to take her hand. "I guess you could sum it up with 'a little bit of everything'. I have joint pain sometimes... rashes sometimes get on my skin... get sick... a little anemic... it... kind of affects my insides too... as you saw today."

"Is it really bad?"

"Painful." She admitted softly. "Sometimes... it hurts really bad." She turned to look at me and I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes mixed with a lot of courage. "It can't be cured but... the survival rate has gone up dramatically lately. There's a ninety percent chance that I won't die from it. My body sometimes gives me trouble.. Like some days I can't seem to move properly, other times I just get so weak I can barely get out of bed. I have missed a lot of school but since I study non-stop my grades were never affected. It comes and it goes but they can't make it stay away."

"You'll just... keep getting the symptoms?"

"Mm..." She looked away again. "I take medicine for it, but even that is bad sometimes. there's another side-effect of it from taking too much. My body is fighting it, but its... not doing a good job. It over compensates, like... it's killing me trying to save me."

I felt my chest tighten. "What... if you could be cured?"

"To ease this pain?" She asked softly, eyes closed. "Anything."

I moved over to hug her and got one back. Gently my hand stroked down through her hair while I thought. My blood... could cure her. If it was treatable by pills... if the survival rate was that high... if it didn't have to be removed from her body... but...

I would have to turn her.

* * *

**Nanoha**

Ever so slowly I moved back from Fate and tried to give her an encouraging smile. Even though I was used to this disease, it still made me a little uneasy explaining and telling others that I had it... But then again, this wasn't something that I should hide from her. She was my girlfriend after all. In the back of my mind I was scared that she would leave me over this. I mean I know that she was accepting, I could just tell, but... this wasn't some simple matter. If we progressed further, she would see me when I was really sick... and I didn't ever want her to see that.

"Nanoha..." Fate brought a hand up to my cheek and caressed it. "I... don't really know what to say. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled at her lightly and took her hand to hold. "I've had it all my life, I'm used to it... I'm sorry I slammed this on you all of a sudden." She looked a little uneasy, which didn't help my fears any. "Fate-chan?"

"Nanoha," she said my name again and took my other hand. "I will be honest with you. I have something that you need to know as well."

I gave her a lopsided grin. "Surely you don't have something worse? I think I can handle anything after giving you this bombshell."

She laughed without humor and I suddenly got a little nervous. "You see... Remember a while ago, I told you I was a vampire?"

"Yes...?"

"I was serious."

"Huh?"

"I was serious," she stated again while looking at me in the eye. "I'm a vampire."

I sighed. Was she trying to lighten the mood? "Fate-chan, really, I-"

"No." The way she said it, the sudden desperate tone, made me look at her again. "I'm serious," she repeated again, making sure I had eye contact. "Nanoha, I'm a vampire. I drink blood."

She was... really serious. "you... drink blood?" I asked again, making sure I heard it correctly."

"Yes." She nodded to emphasize her point. "I drink blood. I need to, to stay alive."

"you're... serious." No way...

"Yes." Fate held my hands tighter. "I mean it. Nanoha, I'm a vampire. I know you're thinking I'm nuts or something but I'm telling you the truth."

"You go out in daylight," I tried to reason with her.

"That's just a myth. UV rays aren't really good for me, but I'm strong enough so it doesn't matter anymore."

"You have a reflection."

"That's just stupid," She sighed. "Nanoha... Here," Fate looked around a moment before picking up a letter opener laying on the table by us. "What color is a vampire's blood?"

"red?" I offered lamely

"Black." to my horror Fate pressed the blade against the tip of her finger and slit it open.

"Fate-chan!" I grabbed her hand to inspect the wound, gasping when I saw it. True enough, instead of a dark red bead of blood coming out, I saw something as black as oil. "...What...?"

Fate looked at me sadly. "I have my problems too..." I watched her open her mouth to show me her fangs that I had just disregarded. "I'm a vampire. I drink blood. I've been alive a long, long time...and are you okay?"

No... this was silly... A vampire? A _vampire!?_ Like the books and stories!? No... this isn't real... she's... she's fooling me...

"Nanoha," She said my name again and I snapped out of my trance. "The first night we met, the very first time...you were being mugged."

"I...what?" A flash of something came to my memory.

"A vampire was going to rape you."

I recalled my shirt being ripped open.

"I saved you."

The dark figure landing across from me.

"And I took you home."

Waking up touching my neck.

"the other day," she continued softly. "You didn't fall asleep studying... you came to see me."

Walking on the sidewalk, people grabbing me.

"You were attacked by a group of vampires for some reason."

Running, screaming for help, laughter all around me.

"A group of girls and a wolf saved you."

The fast fighting, snarling, screams of pain.

"And I came when I felt you was in danger."

Again the black clouded figure landing in front of me as I passed out.

"And I took you home."

Warmth and safety.

I swallowed, recalling the events with wide eyes. "You... are a vampire." I stated testingly, touching my neck. "Have you...?"

"No!" She hugged me and pulled me close. "I... I wanted to but... I just couldn't." I felt arms around me tight, keeping me from moving away. "I.. I wanted your permission! I came to you because of that but... but I fell for you and.. .and I-"

Was she crying?

"I'm sorry," She whispered to me. "I'm so sorry..."

"Fate-chan..." I whispered back, allowing myself to move away to talk close to her face. "I... I think I need some time for this to settle in..."

"Okay... Okay, sweetheart, okay." She brought my hand to her mouth and kissed it. "I promise you, I never did anything to you, I always wanted to protect you... I still do. I really like you. I promise, Nanoha, I promise!"

I couldn't think clearly, didn't really understand it fully. She... was a vampire. A _real_ vampire...

I just... didn't comprehend it.

* * *

The rest of my day was a blur. I remember talking with Caro, forcing laughter, kneading dough constantly just to take my mind off the ever lingering thoughts in the back of my head. Fate had left shortly after our talk, giving me a sad look as she left.

Now that Caro was in my guest room, sleeping peacefully on the bed, I sat in the shower, hugging my knees. The warm water rolled around me, offering comfort in the mess of my mind. Fate was a vampire. An honest to god vampire. It didn't make sense but at the same time it did. The way she dressed, the way she acted, her fangs, the way her eyes caught everything around her...

But I was confused. I read all about them growing up, being the bookworm that I was. I heard many different takes on them, many different opinions and beliefs. I never thought they were real, but at the same time I always wondered how they became so popular. Dracula was a real person, as were many other famous names. Why were they labeled as vampires when they were so popular? Why did many different stories about them exist? There was always truth in fiction, always honesty in lies...

Okay, she was a vampire. I think I can deal with that. The whole drinking blood thing is a little weird but at the same time, thanks to all the books, it only seemed natural that she did it.

Her blood was black.

I shivered lightly, a little creeped out. I remember seeing it... not red, not crimson, but black. Pitch black.

Eventually I became more curious than scared. I guess the shock finally wore off and I was left with just my imagination. What was it like? How did she feel? Was she super strong? How much does she sleep, how often does she drink? There are others, so are they friends? does she drink from other vampires?

Wait, she sucked and nibbled on my neck... but I'm not a vampire. Does she have to drink from me? That would be kinda cool.

My face grew warm and I shook my head to clear the thought. I should _not_ be turned on by the thought of her sucking on my neck... But the memories of her doing so made me bring my hand to my neck, gingerly touching the bruises there.

I... have to say, the thought of her doing it seemed rather... nice.

Vampires live off that don't they? Having her drink from me would be like...giving her life? Bonding with her...

With the first one who accepted me.

I narrowed my eyes. She was okay with me. Was okay with me being sick. Instead of leaving me like I thought she might do, she instead opened up to me and put all her faith in me. _She_ was scared. She thought I would leave her...

My mind was made up. Tomorrow I would talk to her and listen closely to what she has to say.

She wasn't going to leave me because of my disease, and I would be damned if I left her for hers.

And then I realized it.

I was in love with her.

* * *

I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight so I didn't even bother trying to. Erio knew I was a vampire because of Chrono and was used to it by now. When I told him I was going to go hunting he didn't bat an eye and wished me the best of luck. He was a sweet kid. A little hooked on those military games, but still a sweet kid. To prepare for the night I put on my bodysuit; a skin tight, almost latex type outfit that zipped up my back. It came complete with boots and gloves, as well as buckles and large silver rings dangling from my wrist. Despite being so tight that it creaked softly when I walked, I felt as if I wasn't wearing anything at all, and had complete movement.

And my breasts were, for once, not jiggling all over the place at every step.

I wasn't in the mood to hunt but instead I drove my bike down to my favorite bar, the very same one that Nanoha and I had our first date at. The bartender greeted me but understood when I simply nodded back at him. A scotch on the rocks was filled before me and I took a slow sip of it to taste the flavor that I had come to really appreciate. Living for so long has made my tongue a little picky when it came to taste, and my heightened vampire senses brought out everything when I placed it in my mouth. Honestly, I could eat something and tell you everything that was inside of it after only chewing a few moments.

I loved whiskey. The complex flavor mingled around my mouth and calmed me down to the point where I closed my eyes and concentrated on picking out what kind of wood it was made from. Oak... with a strange but welcome coconut lingering in it. Another sip was taken and I leaned onto the bar sadly. Nanoha was obviously freaked out about what I had revealed to hear earlier and I really couldn't blame her. Vampires were hardly something to take lightly, and she was just at the tip of the iceberg. If she stayed with me I would have to tell her my story, explain everything in detail. After that... well after that I would either be alone again or I would have someone very special.

Despite wanting to push her away at first, I couldn't bring myself to be happy about this chance to be rid of her once and for all. What can I say, I fell for her...

A person sat next to me and ordered a drink. I ignored this at first but I had a weird feeling after a few moments. My eyes turned to the side and I looked at a man of medium build giving me the eye. "I wouldn't try," the bartender told him in passing. "Fate there isn't one you can pick up."

The person beside me smiled at me, leaning forward and speaking close to my face. "Hey there sexy, want a fun time tonight?"

He met my eyes and I knew instantly why he was giving me bad vibes. A small fang was noticeable when he smiled, a sure sign of a newly converted vampire. They took time to grow and often pushed out the teeth they would replace. Personally I have had my fangs ripped from my mouth more times to consider pleasant, but each time gave me firmer fangs, sharper and a little longer. They weren't to the point of being goofy looking like the silly comic book vampires, but they were just long enough to pierce a vein. That's all I needed and that's all my body could give me. As I turned my attention back to the man who was failing miserably at trying to hypnotize me with his eyes, I simply sighed. "Get lost."

The man stood up, apparently pissed that I had denied him. Was he so stupid as to try after failing? He put his hand on my shoulder and I quickly snapped, already annoyed at being hit on right now. I blurred behind him and ripped his arm behind his back and jerked so hard his shoulder dislocated. As he fell to his knees I mentally debated going further but restrained myself. "Alton," I asked the bartender gently. "Please get security to clean up the mess?"

"You got it, Fate." The man nodded at me and shortly two large men came to lift up the shocked man to haul off.

I reseated myself and found yet another sit beside me. This time a rather girly type drink was sat down and a soft voice came. "You're snappy tonight."

My eyes widened slightly. "What brings you here?"

"Customers," the man told me simply. "Speaking of which, I have the analysis you requested." A folder was placed in front of me after being removed from a black, soft briefcase that also held an expensive looking laptop. "Have the money?"

"Of course," I reached down to a small zipper on my leg and carefully slid out a check. "Pen?"

"Don't have one with you?"

"You're lucky I can fit paper in this outfit. Fork one over." I took the pen from him and jotted down a large sum on it. "Here."

"A pleasure," he took it and placed into his shirt pocket. "The vial inside of the stake you gave me is made up of an interesting composition."

"Details?"

"In the folder," he told me casually while taking a sip of his drink. "But basically... it reacts to blood cells and destroys them. The interesting thing is, it is harmless to every type of human blood cell I can think of."

"Figures." I slowly drank and crunched a piece of ice. "You worked fast."

"I've seen it before." The man leaned forward and grinned when my hand tightened over the glass I was holding.

"You work for them?"

"I work for money," he countered easily. "What goes on in your war has nothing to do with me. If you have a job, I'll see to it. If you don't, I won't bother you. Rest assured, Fate, no one will know of our business, just as I won't tell you what they are after."

I smirked. "I could beat you up and force it out of you."

He chuckled. "Would you want to?" He looked down at his drink. "I have a request for you, though."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Half off next job if you accept it. That girl you met with the other day at school, Nanoha."

"Yes?"

"Don't turn her."

I glared into my drink and slammed it down, empty. "I wasn't planning on it." I nodded at Alton and took the folder as I moved to leave the bar, leaving the man with the long blond ponytail by himself.

* * *

Staying up all night was nothing new to me. In fact, I could stay up a for a food fifty or sixty hours without sleep and still function normally. I didn't prefer doing this, however, and when the morning came I was pleasantly annoyed to find myself still laying on my bed with my eyes open.

Erio grunted lightly as I moved and slid out of bed. My clothes today were modest, and for once I put on a bra. If I was going to talk to Nanoha seriously, I needed her attention on me instead of my cleavage, which she had a certain...fondness of staring at while talking.

I left my boy a note apologizing yet again for having to go out and promising him a trip to the amusement park later to make up for the lack of fun I have been giving him. I really felt bad leaving him again, but Chrono chose a bad time for me to take care of the lad. Maybe later, if things went well, I could take Nanoha and Caro too since my boy seemed to have taken an instant fondess to the pink haired child.

I chose my bike to ride, enjoying the feeling of the morning wind brush through my hair as I rode. I knew I was early but at the same time, I figured she would be awake. Nanoha's bakery was found after only a few minutes of driving down the early morning's light traffic. The lights were on and I could smell the treats before I even took off my helmet.

Caro greeted me happily at the door and I appeased her by giving small talk while smiling. She was rather cute, and I bought something she recommended to me before asking permission to see her cousin. Surprisingly, she allowed me access to the back of the house without following me and I walked up the stairs to the small living quarters.

Nanoha was sitting on her couch with reading glasses on, pen hastily jotting across the paper in front of her. I could tell she was tired from the light haze over her pretty blue eyes but I still walked forward to sit next to her.

She jumped lightly in surprise when I put my arm around her and I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth. "I'm sorry," I apologized teasingly out of habit.

"No, it's okay." She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I have a report due tomorrow, I was working on it..." She trailed off slowly, looking back at me.

"Ask," I encouraged her, taking a good sign that she didn't pull away from my hold.

"First..." She took my other hand with both of hers. "I have to tell you something: I believe you." My spirits rose greatly at those small words. "It took me a while, yes, but... I chose this myself after a lot of thinking. Fate-chan, what you are doesn't matter to me... I like Fate-chan for Fate-chan. A girl who is kind to me."

"I'm so happy..." I gave the girl a quick hug, and felt an emotion deep inside that I haven't felt in so very, very long. I truely felt happy right now. Not a good mood, or even just a cheerful moment, but...happy.

I almost wanted to cry.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha pulled away slowly and placed her hands in my lap, looking into my eyes. "Even though I said that... I'm still... a little confused... about exactly what I'm getting in to."

She wanted to be informed, and I couldn't blame her. "It's a long, long story." I whispered to her sadly. "It's not very pleasant either. "

"I made up my mind," she answered me honestly. "I want to know. The good and the bad, what makes the girl in front of me tick." Slowly she brought a hand up to my mouth and I parted my lips for her. To my surprise, she leaned forward and gave me the most gentle kiss ontop of my left fang. "I want to know everything about you..."

I felt a small trail of water leave my eye and I pulled her into a tight hug. She was so caring... so gentle with me...

I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I thank the gods above for blessing me with the girl in my arms.

* * *

Author's Notes: Next update, Vampire!Fate: Creation. A special two part mini series that is actually planned and written instead of being on-the-fly. Also, for anyone who hasn't seen it yet, check out Mercurian Angel's Deviant Art page for some yummy Vampire!Fate fanart. Mercurianangel -dot- deviantart -dot- com


	9. Chapter 9

The night sky was illuminated by the flames crackling from the burning cottages lining the dirt roads connecting them. Screams were heard as I ran as fast as I could, my small legs not taking me as far as the adults around me. The person to my right suddenly vanished, replaced by a dark figure, clouded in mist, hunched over. More screams came, and the adults ran faster. My mother was gone, left back at my shack that was still blazing flames. She told me to run when the monsters came, and I had fled quickly. The person on my left screamed, falling forward and clawing at the dirt. My eyes looked briefly, seeing glowing red eyes move down to the person's neck. I wanted to scream, but no sound came. I continued to run, fleeing as fast as I could from the demons who had come from nowhere. Despite my best efforts I still found myself falling down, a heavy weight on my back. Pain seared though my body and I was tossed aside without regard. My body didn't move to my commands, my heart starting to slow it's beating. I don't know how long I stayed there, wavering in and out of consciousness, but the flames were dying down when my vision returned. A figure was in front of me, crouched down and looking into my eyes. "Young girl," he spoke, words drifting through me like a dream. "Do you...wish to live?"

**Vampire!Fate: Creation**

**By: Satashi**

_Those were my earliest memories. I don't think I will ever be able to forget them, no matter how old I may get. The first few days were the worst, as I could do nothing but whimper in pain as the transformation took place... _

"Are you thirsty?" A man in a black cape leaned over the barely awake girl as they rode in a covered wagon drawn by two horses. Long purple hair fell from his shoulders, light shining on gentle features of a nobleman. His eyes were as gold as the sun, shining as the orbs caught and reflected the light around him around cat-like slitted pupils.The small child, no older than ten, could only raise herself up to accept the now bleeding wrist of the one above her. Moments went by in silence as she drank, matted blond hair being stroked soothingly. "Tell me, do you have a name?" The girl had her fill and looked at him with dazed eyes while trying to avoid the sun's light by burying deeper into her blanket. "No? Then I shall name you... Jeanne."

_I lived by drinking from my master, slowly becoming aware of things once again. All of my memories from before that night I was turned were gone and I had to re-learn how to do everything, even speak. I can still remember, though, that my master's kind hands were warm and caring._

"Jeanne, you must drink." Again the man knelt down to the smaller girl. "Your fangs are starting to appear as well, soon you will need to be able to feed on your own."

"Access," Fate looked up at her master before kneeling by the slain wolf. "Why do I get so thirsty?" Moving forward, she found the vein she wanted and severed it. A few gulps were enough to fight off her small body's craving and she stood again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Why do you not drink so much?"

"In time," Access offered his hand, which was taken by both of the girl's. "You will be able to go long periods of time without it as well. Right now, you are still maturing."

_It went on like that for a while. Each day my master would kill an animal for me and allow me to drink, then we would eat whatever meat we could from it. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, though. I recall seeing people less fortunate than me sitting on the sidewalks begging for food. Access always had money, so towns were a welcome sight for me... at least at first._

"Access?" Fate's voice was a little less childish now. Her hood pulled closer around her body to block the sun but her red eyes stared ahead of herself at the group of children playing in front of a building. "Why don't I go to school like the rest of the children?"

"We are different," His hands picked up a loaf of bread from a vender's stand and handed it down to her to hold so he could pay. "You do not like the sunlight, correct?"

Fate looked down sadly. "But...I want to play." As they walked, red eyes trailed over the laughing children.

_I began to despise them, started to hate the children who did nothing but laugh... It wasn't long before it started getting to much to bear. _

A ball rolled down stone paved streets and came to a stop against Fate's leg, making her look down from the hot bread she was enjoying. Shortly thereafter another child came up to her, panting heavily from chasing his toy for so long. "Is this yours?" Fate asked politely, bending over to pick up the ball for him. The child's friends came up behind him, having caught up, and looked at Fate curiously. "Do you... want to play together?" She offered while extending her hands so the ball could be taken.

"With you?" One of the older males snatched the ball from Fate's hands and glared. "They say you have a disease that spreads just by touching, that's why you don't go to school."

Another nodded, glaring. "Your not from this town, why are you staying here for so long? Get lost, go back to wherever you came from, sick girl!"

Fate took a step back. "I'm... I'm not sick!"

"Then why do you keep your body covered so much, huh!?" The first boy moved forward to rip Fate's hood back, exposing her skin to the light.

"Aahh!" Her hand tried to pull it back up, feeling the heat break down her still developing body. Although not as bad as she thought it was, the feeling tingled her skin, making her fight back as they started tearing at her clothing while laughing.

"Sick girl! Sick girl!"

"Stop it!" She cried desperately as her hair was tugged. The boys formed a circle around her, pushing her around from one person to the next. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Don't come up to higher society, street filth." One of them glared at her when her caught an armful of the shivering girl. "Stay in the dirt where you belong, along with your good for nothing father!"

Red eyes snapped open, feet planting solid as he tried to shove her again. "Don't you talk about him!" Before anything else could be said, words floated into her mind. '_you will have to hunt on your own soon._' Fate snarled, using her power to force back the boy's grip. The two landed on the ground, giving her the opportunity to sink her fangs into his skin. The first bite missed it's mark, forcing her to pull away and try again. This time the vein was found and a harder bite onto it made her teeth bring forth blood. Her lips pressed down farther, sucking painfully hard to encourage the flow.

After only a few gulps she was pulled off by the other boys, who froze in shock at seeing Fate lick her lips slowly. Her body moved forward quickly, grabbing another one of the boys and biting into his neck to taste. The flavor didn't seem to suit her, making her red eyes dart to another. Slowly she dropped the shivering boy and walked forward, stopping an attack from behind with a sidestep. Her hand reached out to grab the hair of the male almost twice her size and jerked back, exposing his neck.

"Jeanne!" Hearing her name being called, the girl stopped her assault and dropped her prey. The boys quickly gathered their fallen and ran away, screaming loudly about the monster who had attacked them. Access knelt down before the girl and placed a calming hand onto her head. "Why did you attack them?"

"They hurt me," She spoke in her own defense, finally covering her body properly again to hide her red stinging skin. "They... called me names and pushed me."

"I see." Access stood and took Fate's hand. "We need to leave immediately."

"Why?"

"People do not like beings such as ourselves," He explained as best as he could.

"Access...?" Fate looked up at him sadly, the events finally starting to seep into her. "Are you my father?"

Slowly the man looked back down at her and smiled gently. "Something like that, I suppose."

_That was the first time I ever drank from a human. The taste was different from what I had experienced before, and once I had it there was no way I could go back to animals. The warmth flowing into my mouth was so much different from the cold, lifeless blood of a dead beast. It was then that my master started teaching me things I needed to know in order to survive. I never had much of a childhood, despite him always trying to give me one. Instead, I kept pressing for him to teach me, to let me learn things._

Fate slowly picked herself up off of the ground and panted, sweat pouring down her face. Blond hair fell around her vision, having grown longer as the months passed by. As she righted herself she fell back to sit on her hind quarters and look at the man who had just tossed her like a rag doll. Access was smiling at her fondly and offered his hand to help her stand once he thought she had rested enough. "You are learning very quickly," he praised her honestly. "What you lack in strength, you make up for in speed. I think you will be best suited for a weapon instead of hand-to-hand combat like myself."

Curiously, Fate took the help to stand and made it to her feet. Her eyes went to Access's body and realized for the first time that she now came up just a little taller than his waist. "A weapon?" Her voice asked, now even less like a child's and now more like a young pre-teen.

"Yes. It will help defend you as well as come in handy during various situations." His eyes looked around the large barn, where they had been practicing out of sight of others. "Ah, yes, this could work for you." As he walked to the far wall, Fate watched him pick up a training whip for the horses. The tightly bound leather braided rope fell to the ground when he gripped the handle. "A perfect way to teach restraint and focus," he mused to himself while eying his adopted daughter/apprentice. "This will be your first of many, Jeanne." to show her what it could do, he flicked his wrist to snap the whip so loudly that the horses around them whined in their stalls. Fate's eyes went wide, seeing a ripple of air haze around the area where the whip had lashed long after the strike was over. Access moved to stand in front of her and measured the whip's length compared to the girl's. Once he decided, a sharp tug severed the leather where he wanted it to and small flames came from his fingertips as he pressed it together, melding the rope back together at a much shorter length. "Here you are, get a feel of it."

The blond accepted the handle and let the leather fall to the ground just as her teacher had done. It pooled at her feet just as she saw and a smile came on her face. "This will help me fight?" She asked curiously with a hint of amazement in her voice.

"Yes, but more so than that, it will help you learn how to control yourself. This is key to becoming a great vampire, Jeanne. You must know when and where to use your strength, how to control your thirst, and most importantly: how to make sure you can trust yourself when the situation calls for it."

"I don't understand," Fate spoke while walking away to sway the limp leather whip around testingly. "Why don't we just drink whenever we want? Why do we hide from humans?"

Access gave her a smile without humor. "I truly hope you will never have to find out first hand but I know it is inevitable. Humans are scared of us, Jeanne. They fear things they do not understand, and us drinking their blood does not bode well for our kind. They hunt us now, and always will. In order for us to survive, we need to know several things. I am teaching you now, but it will be a very long time before you can fully understand."

Again Fate inspected her whip. "What's wrong with going all out all the time?"

The male smirked to himself. "Try popping the whip just as I did before." The girl in front of him nodded, rearing back and slashing her hand as hard as she could. The leather ripped back quickly, making a small popping sound just as it lashed across her face from the unsteady jerking motions. Fate screamed out immediately, dropping the whip and falling to her knees. Her hand went to grab her face, sobbing as blood trickled down between her fingers. "Now," Access began gently as he kneeled before her again, stroking the blond hair as Fate took shelter against his chest. "I will teach you how to properly manage the skills you do not yet know you have."

_I lived the next several months while learning how to properly fight, as well as how to act. My master taught me everything I would want to know: how to properly drink blood, ways of getting people alone to do it, and eventually how to tell if the person's blood was good to drink or not. Using these lessons, I was able to spot my own prey and drink as needed. Although at the time I still bit once a day, I was starting to understand the craving more. My body was developing, and I quickly outgrew the clothes that I had been wearing._

"Master," Fate addressed Access properly as her instructor. "Why am I growing up while you do not change?"

The man brushed back his hair and looked over at the girl who now appeared to be a teenager. Her body was starting to grow, and a faint hint of defined hips were starting to show as well as small mounds on her chest. Fate fanned out her shirt to cool herself down and used a jerk of her wrist to make her whip come to her command and coil before snapping it on a small holder on her hip. "You," Access began, closing the book he had been reading. "Are not growing up, but instead are maturing."

"Maturing?" She asked, voice always laced with curiosity. She made her way over to him and stood beside the sitting man. "What is the difference?"

"Vampires do not age," He explained, lifting his arm and accepting the embrace from his happy student. "We change as needed, and develop our bodies to the situations we encounter. You are small and your body knows that in it's current state, it can not hold the needed amount of energy it will take to survive. You will continue to mature physically and mentally, but your body will stop once it reaches it's peak."

"I see..." Fate hummed to herself.

"Isn't it time you went into the town nearby to choose your prey?" Access went to pick up his book again but stalled when Fate shook her head. "Oh? Are you not thirsty?"

Fate hesitated. "I think... I'm drinking too much."

"Why?"

"Because..." Her cheeks colored and eyes looked away. "The past few days I've been... bleeding...down there..."

Access looked at her, confused, for a few moments before leaning back and chuckling to himself. "I suppose I need to introduce you to a friend of mine."

_Master's friend was in a town nearby, but by the time we reached her my first period was over. Despite me telling him, he still insisted that I spend a little time with this person while he did something on his own. I was against the idea but he gave me a firm command to obey her and I couldn't refuse his will._

"I will return later," Access told Fate softly while ruffling her golden hair. "Listen to what Fin tells you, and learn well. Do not worry, for I will return for you."

"Yes sir," Fate whispered dejectedly, feeling a caring hand come on her shoulder from behind. Looking back, she saw a beautiful woman with flowing blond hair and green eyes. Her fingers were slender, nails finely trimmed. Despite being taken away from her master, the teenager felt a strange sense of calm wash over her from the touch. The two adults talked for a few moments before another painstaking goodbye came, and Fate had to watch Access walk away from her.

"Jeanne," Fin's voice was as soft as her touch and held a deep knowing tone to it. "Let me show you to your room." She motioned with her hand back to the large mansion behind her.

Fate did nothing the first day but sleep, amazed at how soft her bed was and lost in the feeling of truly being perfectly clean after she was bathed by her new caretaker. When she awoke the following day she found a silk dress waiting for her, which she put on after some dismay. The white garment clung to her body from the waist up, covering her completely before spraying out at the bottom into frilly lace and perfect white bows. Unable to find her old shoes, she was forced to slide her feet into delicate, shining slippers with an one inch heel on them. Matching white silk gloves doned her arms and ran almost to her elbows before also having bows lace them. Finally a veil was placed on her head, faint white see-through mesh falling along her face'_I feel... like I'm to be married..._' Her mind mused lightly while trying to walk to the door, falling once when she tripped over the gown. '_Mou, I want my skirt back!_'

The girl walked around the house curiously, looking around in awe at the several paintings that decorated the walls as well as the many vases of hand picked flowers. Her ears lead her feet, trailing the noise of talking until she found her way to the bottom floor and outside. It was then that she realized why she was given these clothes and a thankful smile came when she felt almost no discomfort at all from the sun's light. Fin was not too far away, sitting at a table along with a few other girls that Fate immediately recognized as humans. '_Why would they be here? Were they summoned so we could drink?_'

"Jeanne," Fin greeted her softly, standing up to walk over to her. "Just in time for your studies."

"Studies?" She asked curiously, being lead to stand before the other girls. "H-Hello..."

"No, no," Fin scolded her gently. "Like this." She lifted both sides of her dress slightly and gave a small curtsy. "Good morning." As she stood, she gave Fate an expecting look.

"Ah... um..." The teen remembered what Access had told her and quickly tried to imitate the motion, giving a shaky greeting. "Good morning...?" To her surprise, the small group of girls politely clapped for her, bringing forth an embarrassed blush.

Fine guided Fate to the empty chair prepared for her and gave a short instruction on how to properly sit down while wearing a dress. Fate took to it quickly, blushing again when the girls around her smiled in congratulations for the simple maneuver. "Now, class:" Fin went on, drawing immediate attention to herself. "This is Jeanne. She was brought here yesterday by a very good friend of mine and a highly honored nobleman. She will be staying with us for a while so do become good friends."

"Yes ma'am." The other girls chorused together politely.

Fate was confused, but withheld her questions as Fin went about speaking to them about writing. Pieces of paper were placed before them as well as a quill paired with ink. Blinking, the vampire followed with her eyes as the girls dipped their quills and started writing. Instead of words, Fate could only scratch messily on her paper, trying to understand exactly what was going on. When Fin walked around to check up on everyone, she stopped curiously behind her. "Do you not know how to write, Jeanne?"

"No?" She answered softly, a flashback coming from the children who had picked on her by the schoolyard. Instead of laughter came a happy smile and a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Then we will teach you. Suzuka?" A purple haired girl answered immediately. "Will you aid Jeanne here on recognizing letters and the sounds they represent?" Another happy answer came and Fate found herself shortly alone with the other girl who was smiling at her.

"This is the letter 'A'," Suzuka told her, carefully writing the letter on a piece of paper. "It sounds like 'aaah', like "apple" does."

"Apple... ahhh?" Fate repeated, taking interest as she recognized the letter from one of the books Access read to her.

_As it turned out, Fin hosted a school for women of the time. People of high rank or nobility would send their daughters there to learn how to be a 'Lady'. I was taught how to read and write, as well as how to walk, eat, speak, and stand. She also taught me about everything a girl should know about their body, with private lessons about vampires at night. She told me she was old but I never knew exactly how much so. I did learn a lot from her, though, and after a few years passed I was very well educated for the time. By now the sun didn't bother me as much, and I could stay out in it like a normal person without any ill-effects. Prolonged exposure still burned me but even that was starting to go down as well. I only felt the need to drink once every two days but I was sure I could go three without too much discomfort. It was after three years when Access returned to me, looking the same as he always had. Myself, on the other hand..._

"Access!" Fate ran to her master quickly, hands holding up the hem of her dress so she wouldn't trip over it in the process. Once she was close enough she gave the man a happy hug and held tight. "You came back!"

"...Jeanne?" Access moved her at arm's length, a smile claiming his mouth as he took her in. Instead of the blossoming pre-teen he left in the care of his friend, he now saw before him a young woman in her place. Her golden hair was braided back and trailing past her waist, body slender and curvy. She came almost to his shoulder now and her eyes held a more mature shine to them than he could have hoped for. It was hard to take in that this woman in front of him could be no older than fourteen. This fact was driven even farther home when she shyly clasped her hands behind her back, unintentionally pushing out her chest, which now had to be supported by a firm bra to hold up the mass.

"Welcome back," Fin's voice came to the pair. "Access, how was your trip?"

The man smiled at his long time friend. "Tiring. The paladins are starting to form groups now, using the uneasy peace that's lingering between the two kings as a prime chance to set up their hold as crusaders." He shook his head lightly. "But there will be a time for talk later." Placing his hand on Fate's shoulder, he gave her another smile. "Tell me, what did you learn while I was gone?"

Fate walked next to him happily. "Many things. I don't even know where to begin!"

Fin took it upon herself to brag about her favorite student. "She learned how to read and write after only a days. After that I couldn't keep her from my book shelf. Despite only having a handful, she has read them over and over. She's even gone as far as requesting higher learning books. Your girl probably knows more than most wise men."

"Is that so?" Access grinned, showing off one of his fangs. "So you have matured mentally as well. Tell me, have you kept up with your training?"

"Yes sir," Fate replied quickly, taking note that her master was pleased with her new manors. "Fin trained me every night, and I even learned something really neat!" To prove her point she brought up her hands and placed them really close together. Concentrating hard, she made several spark flash between her palms before suddenly swaying and falling to the side. Access caught her quickly, amazed and concerned at the same time. "See...?" Fate offered weakly, drained from the display.

The older vampire gave Access an amused look. "She has a very high affinity for lightning, so much so that she can create sparks to light candles from her fingertips. It...drains her, however. You can tell you are her master." Fate smiled proudly, reclaiming her footing. "I will indeed miss you."

The blond blinked. "Where are you going?"

Access looked up into the sky. "The way things are going now, Jeanne, you and I will have to be on the move again. Unless you want to stay here?"

Fate shook her head. "As much as I've enjoyed being here... I've waited for three long years to see you again."

Fin smiled sadly. "Long years, huh?"

"She's young," Access defended her, face also showing a sign of pity. "She does not yet know what time is."

_I wasn't aware at the time, but France was currently in what would be called 'The hundred year's war'_ _. Although we had many small areas of... peace... The tides were starting to waver in the favor of the king we didn't want it to. In an attempt to finish everything once and for all, he enlisted the aid of a renegade group knows as 'Paladins'. These people hunted demons actively, and believe me, there were more than just vampires floating around. Despite being small and unorganized, they were extremely skilled and quite deadly when crossed. I had yet to fight one, but Fin and Access both have told me about their past encounters. Just knowing that the group were going to be given better weapons and official training made my two teachers uneasy. Myself... I was young, and stupid. _

"Jeanne," Access said the name a little firmly, making the blond haired girl stop in her tracks and take a small step back. "Whatever you do, do not speak. Keep your mouth closed." He waited for a nod before walking forward again and entering into a small café. He pulled a chair for Fate and seated her properly, glad that she had been given traveling clothes as a gift from Fin when they departed. The material was strong and could stand up to repeated abuse that came with constant traveling. She wore a tan loose shirt that was comfortable but gave her the appearance of a slightly under middle classed woman. Her pants matched the look but her posture told different stories.

Red eyes looked around to find what caused the the disturbance in her master and soon spied a group of men wearing a type of armor that she had never seen before. Instead of plate or leather, small metal rings seemed to be interlaced to make up their covering. It didn't seem practical to her eyes but Access's glare was firm. When a woman went to them to ask for drink orders, Access bowed his head and spoke calmly. "Please forgive me for not meeting you eyes, my lady, I have a nasty burn on my face. Please, an ale for me and water for my little one if it is available?"

"We have a well out back," The woman replied before going off to fetch the drinks.

"Master," Fate whispered softly, getting a glare hard enough to make her sit back. '_Why does he want to avoid them? He could easily take them all at the same time! Is it... is it because of me? Does he think that I have learned so little over the three years he left me!?_' Her hand balled into a fist and she looked up again sharply, hood falling from her head. "Master, I'm not a weakling!"

Access snarled and reached to recover her head but the loud declaration brought the attention of the men next to them. "Oh, does the little girl have something to say? You should let her talk, sir."

"She means nothing," Access told them, looking away.

Another man walked over to their table. "I heard you had a burn on your face. Tell me, what caused it?"

"A scuffle with a few peasants over bread." Access replies smoothly. His eyes went over to Fate, who still had her hood down.

The first man inspected Fate. "Lovely lady, how much for a night with you? I'm sure you could use the money to buy more bread?"

Fate looked at him in shock, having fully been taught what he meant from Fin. Her best efforts and training made her simply turn to the side and ignore him, silently declining the offer. '_Like I would mate with someone like that. Filthy human._' To her surprise, her chin was grabbed and turned back to the man.

"Don't turn on me, hussy. We work directly under the king." Fate kept her mouth shut and yelped slightly when she was slapped for it.

Access was on his feet at once but found three swords placed at his chest from the other men. Not phased, he simply glared. "Unhand her."

Fate had enough. "You heard him," She spat, snarling. "Take your filthy hands off me!"

"Vampire!" The man holding her shouted as Access made his move. The swords all lunged forward, catching only air as he ducked. His long black hair flew out behind him as he grabbed another blade thrust at him and gripped it, melting the steel with fire summoned from his hands. As this sank in he punched another in the stomach, making him double over. The third, however, reacted faster and sliced his own sword. Access flipped back and landed on a table, eyeing Fate, who was now struggling against the hold.

Fate felt the first twing of panic seep into her as she managed to get away from him and produce her whip. A crack of it could normally rip gaping wounds in animals, or cleave small blocks of timber in half from the force. No human had ever made it away from her after a single slash of it, but the man in front of her simply caught the leather in his hand and held tight, jerking on it and making Fate stumble forward.

The rest happened so fast she could barely understand it, even with her experiences in combat. Her mouth was grabbed tightly and forced open, a device being pressed against her. A scream came from beside her and a sharp pain ripped through her mouth. Another scream followed and a bitter taste of blood flooded her tongue. A third scream ripped around them as the last bit of pain flared through her mouth. At last the one in front of her fell to the side, dead before he hit the floor.

The blond simply fell forward, catching herself with her palms in shock. Before her, two bright white fangs were on the floor, being stained slightly as black blood dripped from her mouth. She moved a quivering hand to pick them up, barely managing to get them both before Access looped an arm under her and carried her out of the building. "I give you _one_ command, and you can't follow it!" he growled darkly. "I thought I taught you better! Life isn't about force! You have to think, Jeanne, _think_! I wanted to know their plans so I could counter them and make a greater impact than just a scuffle!"

Fate swallowed her own blood, still looking at the ripped out fangs in her hand with wide, scared eyes. '_I couldn't even... touch him..._'


	10. Chapter 10

One thing that Access always told me was to think before you act, to always be two steps ahead of your opponent. I never understood his words in the depth that he could say them. I had just assumed I was stronger than everyone else, better because I was a vampire. Fin had trained me constantly for years, and Access also taught me things that humans could only dream about. That day, so long ago, was the first time I lost my fangs. It was a hard lesson, but one that I needed. Access began training me anew and each day was a struggle. We used our combined knowledge to infiltrate the paladin stronghold and walked among them as members. I claimed to be sent from their god and used my abilities to slay countless demons in front of them without remorse. Access was passed off as my enslaved, a way to communicate with the devils so I could hunt more. Of course the king accepted me, why wouldn't he? I was enlisted as a paladin and went by the name Joan of Arc. Years passed and my fangs regrew. No matter how much I filed them down, they became pointed again. People were starting to notice and it was only a matter of time before the already shaky outlook on me keeping a demon prisoner turned against me.

**Vampire!Fate: Creation II**

**By: Satashi**

"Jeanne, we must make our leave tonight." Access spoke calmly around his mug full of ale at the dinner table. "Things are starting to turn for us. There will be a court meeting tomorrow about your standing."

"Why?" Fate asked, voice soft. To give her master time to reply, she tore off a piece of bread to sop up the juices from the roast beast on her plate.

"The Paladins are getting to the king. They believe a woman controlling a demon will only cause harm. Carrying a cross and saying that you follow their god's commands can make you out to be a heretic. "

_I remember being mad and worried at the same time. Access and I had spent almost two years undercover there, and it was about to end. We managed to not only kill and drink from powerful demons, but also lead several paladins to their death in the very same fight before we finished it. I learned how to plan my moves, how to keep my mouth shut and thirst repressed. It was a long two years, but I believe that I learned more in that time than I ever had. When the day of my trial came, we took leave that morning on our routine patrol to avoid suspicion. _

"Remember, Jeanne, leave nothing." Access spoke sternly as Fate went over her room one more time. Her body had matured more over the time spent in the castle. Both war and blood had strengthened her body, removing all of the body fat she once had. Her bust had increased to a size that required a corset to hold properly, and her hair was a little past the small of her back. Small fangs were visible when she opened her mouth now, having stopped being filed when they decided to leave. In all, Access was rather proud of the way his adopted daughter had turned out.

"I'm ready," Fate finally spoke up, slinging her satchel over her shoulder. "Are you sure we shouldn't burn this place, Access?" The time calling her master by his first name had taken it's toll on the blonde, now seeing him as a man instead of a teacher and father figure.

"We do not want to harm innocents, and by torching this grand castle, we would not only slay countless, but the survivors would be without rule. No, Jeanne, we must withdraw into the shadows again and repeat what is necessary, this time in England."

"Yes sir." Together they walked from their room and through the castle walls. All of the superior troops had been mobilized by Fate's command, sent to their deaths at the hands of a powerful necromancer. That would be the most of paladins in the vicinity, giving the underworld a chance to survive. After mounting horses, the two made their leave. Several minutes passed by after the castle gates before Fate finally asked a question that had been on her mind for some time now. "Access? Why do we kill paladins as well as other vampires? Why do the Worgen hate us so?"

"That, Jeanne, is a heavy question." Access looked ahead while thinking. "We are what you would call 'neutral' in the field. Although I lean more to killing the Paladins, that is only because they are active in slaying others who try to try to stay out of the war. Balance is an important force in our world. For every life we take, another is born. For each life born, one is taken. The insects, the animals, the humans, all of them are important. Just as we kill to eat, so too can we be killed to feed other Vampires or the Worgen. When one side is greater than the other, then actions must be taken to ensure the survival of both races. This is how we live, and being strong means we are needed more than ever. Never forget that, Jeanne. We can do great things, or we can cause terrible nightmares. Always choose the path of balance, for if we stray, we could change the world."

_At the time I didn't understand him. I told myself I wasn't strong enough to change the world, but looking back, I guess I did. Joan of Arc impacted France to some degree. What he told me, though, I wouldn't understand for many more years. Strength and balance were lost on me. All I knew was power. I wasn't as strong as Access, but I would soon find out just how strong he was..._

Fate's eyes narrowed as a line of horses came into sight as they topped a hill. Their previous castle's banner was in the air and the men she had sent away to do battle were now all facing her. Access stopped his horse and let out a small sigh, looking over at his friend. "Ready to fight, Jeanne?"

Fate nodded lightly, eyes narrowing. "I guess we were betrayed instead of the other way around, huh?" As they got closer, a messenger met them a few dozen yards in front of the army. "Explain yourself." Fate told him sternly. "Why are you here instead of fighting the necromancer like I planned?"

"Jeanne," The messenger addressed her with a firm look. "By order of the king, you are to return to the castle for a hearing. We have found your actions to be questionable."

Fate waited, but when no more came, she spoke. "By what means?"

"I need not speak more. Will you go peacefully?"

Access let out another soft sigh. "Guilty before trial. I see then, tell your men that we will not go peacefully." With that, he simply dismounted and began walking forward. The messenger turned his steed and charged back, blowing a horn that sent a small army towards the two vampires.

"Jeanne," Access drew his sword. "As your master, I command you to flee if at any point you start becoming too weak to fight."

Fate drew her whip instead of the sword that clung to her waist. "Don't worry, I am a lot stronger and smarter now."

_The battle lasted a long time. I can't remember how long exactly, but I remember the blood shed that day. I was covered in it, but not all of it was theirs. I started to grow weak, and only half of the men were gone..._

"Jeanne!" Access turned and shouted at her. "Flee! We will meet at the appointed place!"

"I won't leave you!" Fate snapped her whip back hard, gashing a paladin's neck just under his helmet. "I told you, I am smarter now. If we are to die, we shall die together!"

"I won't die from this; you will!" Access spun around a man and grabbed him, instantly setting him ablaze and making the rest give them some space. "Jeanne. Flee. Now."

Tears come to her eyes, and Fate felt the weight and stress that she had been under. Her cuts burned and her body wavered. Slowly a nod came and she looked to where Access faced, knowing a path would be cleared for her. "Access... Please come back to me."

"I love you, Jeanne." With that said, he clapped his hands together and pulled them apart quickly, forming fire between his palms. "Ifrit, Head my call! Come and incinerate my enemies!" Both hands balled into fists and were slammed onto the ground. The earth shook and flames erupted from cracks spreading throughout the dirt. "Rage of inferno!"

Fate ran along the fissure, the heat lost on her body. Jump after jump, she made her way across the breaking earth and away from the confusion that didn't even notice her absence through the smoke and flame. The girl ran quickly, feet barely touching the ground as she made it into the forest not far from the battle. Not looking back, she leapt into the treetops and began making her way from branch to branch, just as the forest nymphs had taught her during her training.

_I waited for him at an inn a town over. Using my abilities learned, I managed to make myself look like a standard traveler and not like the grand warrior I had been known to become. I was nervous, but I forced myself to wait until nightfall before leaving. Access would have made it a few hours behind me, and it had been almost ten..._

Fate slowly walked from the forest's edge, eyes catching the moonlight and glowing much like a cat's would. Her steps were heavy and the scent of blood was thick in the air. Despite the overwhelming scent, she made her way over to one section and started moving bodies. Underneath a pile of three men, she finally saw her master's face. "Access..."

"... Jeanne." Golden eyes opened lightly and a small smile came on his lips.

"Access! Hold on, I'll-" Her friend grunted in pain when she touched him.

"It's... too late... They got me." Moving slightly, he made his arm fall to his side, revealing several knives in his chest. "I'm.. only alive... because of my stubborn will."

"No... no!" Fate felt tears come to her eyes and then roll down her cheeks in two warm streams. "Master.... Access... no..."

"Jeanne..." When his hand moved to reach up, Fate quickly took it and placed it against her cheek. "Before I die... drink from me."

"I... I can't..."

"You must... My power will flow into you. Drink, drink until you can't anymore, and then if any blood remains, you must drink it as well. Leave nothing, understand?"

"It will kill you...."

"I'll die anyway. Now listen closely... Once you are done I want you to travel to the mountains west of here. There is a man on the peak of the largest one.... Speak to him, tell him I sent you, and then follow his instructions.... Once done, you may live your life to your desire... Understand?"

"No... no..." Fate clenched her fist, sniffing and choking on her words. "I'll make them pay... I'll kill them all..."

"No. Honor my request, Jeanne... Now, drink, before I pass."

"I..."

"_Drink!_" The harsh yell carried through the area, scattering the birds that had landed to find food. Red eyes slowly closed and a small hiccup came from the blonde's throat before she leaned over, biting Access's neck and starting to suck.

_Young girl, do you wish to live?_

Tears came even through Fate's tightly closed eyes, running down her cheeks and dripping onto the ground.

_Tell me, do you have a name?_

When the flow became too slow, Fate reluctantly pulled back and picked up the wrist of her dying master, slicing it with her fang and drinking from there.

_I will come back for you, I promise._

The girl coughed, swallowing heavily. The thick black blood of her master was sitting easily in her stomach, despite the unwillingness of drinking it. Again she picked up a wrist and slit it, holding it to her mouth.

_I love you, Jeanne._

Panting, Fate slowly moved the arm away from herself and looked down at the man lying before her. His eyes were closed and a peaceful look was on his face. A shaking hand moved a few strands of hair from Access's forehead and a regretful look passed by before Fate slowly turned to look at the castle in the background. 'I_f I can't walk among them... Then I shall walk this world alone!_'

_I didn't head my master's wish. I didn't go to the mountains to meet his friend. I slept that night, not far from where I buried Access's body. The forest offered me protection until I recovered. By the next morning I could already feel the power of my master's blood. It only fueled my rage more, and I couldn't wait any longer. I stole a horse, and stormed the castle by myself._

"Demon! It's a demon!"

The yelling didn't stop Fate from stabbing the man through the back with a sword as she rode past him. Several guards were in the town before the castle, laying in wait for her. When she made her appearance they were there, ready for battle. Not stopping, Fate rode through the people, slicing at anyone she could- innocent or warrior, mother or child.

Bearing her fangs, Fate made her nature known to those she was facing. The sunlight didn't even tickle her skin anymore, and a crackle of sparks followed her sword with each swing. The number of people was lost after only a few minutes into the battle, and picked up even more when Fate's horse was slain. After being forced to the ground, Fate fought freely, lashing with her whip and stabbing with the sword she carried when someone got too close. Links of chain mail were shattered and lay on the ground mixed with blood. The girl didn't let up, hissing and screaming at anyone who got near her.

It wasn't until she made it to the gates of the castle did she stop to catch her breath. Cuts littered her body and when walking across the drawbridge, she held a limp that wasn't missed by the defenders. Black and red blood dripped off her as she raised her arm to lash out her whip once more, breaking the air and cutting her target even though he wasn't hit physically.

A group of men walked toward her slowly, light reflecting off their armor of polished silver that held lines of forged Damascus. Gold crosses were engraved into their shields and swords glinted against the light, almost making them glow.

"Paladins," Fate snarled the word, flinging her whip back to her with a flick of her wrist.

"Today you die, demon from hell."

Running forward, Fate drew her blade again, twisting through the attacks and stabbing her sword forward, only to have it shatter as it collided with the unmoving shield. The shock was enough to give them time to attack again, stabbing a sword into her side, a dagger into her leg, and finally one into her chest. The pain hit her all at once, eyes rolling up into her head before she even hit the ground.

~**~

The smell of smoke reached Fate first, then pain slowly started to ebb into her body as she awoke more. Red eyes slowly began to open and screams started to be made out. She could barely understand anything, only catching phrases of burning in hell, and being sent back to the underworld.

Heat began to be recognized and Fate's vision sharpened. Straw was pressed all around her, mixed with an unpleasant scent of tree sap. Smoke was starting to thicken, and the crackling of fire was growing louder and louder. Fate moved her hands at once, trying to get away from the situation, but found them cuffed behind herself in lead shackles. When tested, her feet were also found to be bound and chained to a metal stake.

Another torch was thrown on the straw and panic finally started to seep into her. Fate's left leg didn't respond to her command to jump and her chest screamed in agony when she tried to cough. Blood flecked her lips and she recognized it as her own. By now the flames had grown stronger, engulfing her all around as yet another torch was tossed onto the bonfire.

Pulling against her bonds, Fate screamed out loudly as the fire reached her fully, igniting the sap covering her body. Lungs filled with smoke and her screams were cut off, replaced by hacking and sobs of pain. The shackles bit into her skin, searing it and making a sickening scent choke her even more. The heat become so intense she couldn't keep up with it anymore, and simply sobbed out in pain and confusion. Mouth dry, Fate couldn't even attempt to quench the roaring pain rolling up her neck and over her face. Blackness started taking her again, but didn't seem to fully overcome her, leaving her awake to feel the flames slowly consuming her body.

~**~

When The blonde awoke again, she couldn't feel the heat from before. Instead, she felt cold dirt against her body. Slowly her fingertips began to twitch, sending sharp pain through her body as her skin cracked from the motion. A soft groan escaped her mouth, catching the attention of two people nearby.

"Hey...Hey, she's moving!"

"Impossible! She was burned to death!"

"Well she's moving!"

Fate tried to cough but ended up gagging on her dry throat, body moving against her will in a spasm that made her roll to her back.

"By god..."

"Kill her!"

"I'm not going near her, she's the devil! I'm out of here!"

"Don't leave me!"

Ignoring the sound of retreating footsteps, Fate slowly opened her eyes, somehow managing to see through spots of black dots swimming around her vision. A grave was dug not far from her, along with several chains and shackles. Two shovels were on the ground, left from the priests charged with cleansing the demons from the grave after she had been ceremoniously buried.

Unable to properly understand her situation, Fate slowly began to move on her instincts. She knew she had to move, and her will to survive forced her body to crawl. Pain ripped through her with each motion, and her eyes looked at her arms layed out in front of her when she collapsed. Despite being night, she could still make out the black, charred skin that clung to her body, splitting with each motion she made.

Pressing herself, Fate forced her body to continue. Her mind kept repeating the same thing over and over again. '_Move... move... move..._' The priests would be back soon, she knew it, and she had to get away before they could get to her again. Slowly, she reached up to grab the bottom rack of a wooden fence and pulled herself up with it. The top beam was grabbed and after a few grunts she made it to a standing position. Allowing herself only a few moments to rest, she began following the fence, leaning heavily upon it and trying not to think of the pain stabbing into her left leg and chest, or the tightness of her body that cracked with every motion.

Not knowing how long she walked after leaving the graveyard, Fate finally felt a small sense of protection as she made it to the forest once again. Trained eyes saw the sprites of the trees and she tried to smile at them, knowing they would be scared of her. One brave pixie went closer to her and floated in front of the burnt vampire. "He..." Fate's harsh sounding word made the small being retreat slightly, but when no harm came to, it flew back. " ...e... hel...p...me..."

Fate closed her eyes and forced herself not to cough. When she allowed her scratchy eyes to re-open, she saw the glowing dots of faeries around her and she started walking again, using the trees to keep herself upright. How long she walked was unknown to her, only understanding to follow the friends of the forest, and to keep moving until they allowed her to rest.

Relief came in the form of a small clearing, where a spring came from the ground itself to make a small well. Fate found the energy to take a few fast steps towards the water but collapsed in front of it, hand outstretched. Her body started to shut down, eyes straining to look at the crystal clean, cold flow not a few inches from her shaking fingertips. Several moments went by in agony as she struggled to breathe, rasp puffs of air flowing painfully from her throat.

A few drops of water hitting her lips made Fate open her eyes again, looking at hazy glowing colors. Seconds passed by and the droplets came again, this time on her eyes. At once her vision cleared, and she could make out the tiny humanoid shapes now. Many of them were working together to hold water from the spring onto a large leaf, bringing it to her. The action made her smile and the water was dripped onto her face some more, giving the hurt vampire just enough energy to crawl the rest of the way to the spring and drink.

_I stayed in the clearing while I healed, knowing that forest pixies always gathered where they were safe from mankind. I could honestly say that was the worst time of my life. Each day I suffered through the fact that not only was Access dead... but I had almost followed him. I'll save you the details of my recovery, but it wasn't pleasant. Being burned at the stake didn't set well with me at all, and vengeance was constantly on my mind. Despite this, several days of being unable to fully move and living off nothing but water and small helpings of fruit that were brought to me by concerned sprites, gave me time to calm down._

Fate looked at the water, grimacing as the black cracks of her skin started to flake off more. Slowly she brought her hand to her arm and touched her skin there. The burn was sensitive, but she had grown used to it by then. Ever so slowly she pressed down and moved her fingertips firmly across her arm, cracking up flakes of dead skin. When no blood came, she felt reassured enough to walk a bit down the stream and submerge her arms fully, rubbing until she could see a dark red burnt layer of skin. For the first time in days, she smiled. A new hope came to her and the girl carefully made her way downstream until she found a small waterfall pooling into a tiny pond before branching into a stream that she knew would eventually lead out into a larger river. After managing to climb down to the bottom, Fate gingerly submerged herself. The bath was painful and sickening, but at the same time invigorating and rejuvenating. When done, she felt as if she had been born again. Skin soft and pink, sensitive to even the light rustling of the wind against her nude figure, Fate felt truly alive again. Slowly she walked from the stream, being careful to take in her surroundings, and went where her nose lead her. A small animal was lying on the ground, having lost a battle against what she suspected to be a wolf. The thirst came at once, and she took the opportunity to finally drink for the first time in what felt like ages.

After drinking her fill, Fate stood up fully and looked up at the rustling tree leaves. '_I can't stay here anymore,_' her mind reasoned with her now sharpening insight. '_The humans will expand their search, and I'll bring harm to the sprites that saved me._' With a small nod, she turned and walked back upstream, feeling better just knowing that she was healing. The well where she had slept came into site and she stood next to it, raising up her hand with the palm upwards. "Thank you," she spoke softly, voice not quite what she knew to be hers but still audible. "I promise you, if the forest ever needs my help, I will come to protect the balance that my master loved so much." Her statement was answered by glowing colors of the rainbow dazzling around her, each one surrounding a small sprite. "May your days be well." The colors split up again and returned to the safety of the trees, leaving Fate alone to start walking.

The night came slowly, bringing with it the realization that Fate wasn't at her top form. Tired from the days walk, she tried her best to stumble to a small farm off the beaten road. The door was approached and knocked on weakly. Moments passed by before a female opened it, instantly making the woman's smiling face turn to one of shock. "Please, miss," Fate coughed out. "I am weak and am in need of shelter for the night..."

"Oh you poor thing!" The woman quickly turned sympathetic and ushered the girl in. "Please, come in, come in."

Although originally planning to subdue and drink from the residents, Fate was surprised to find herself quickly clothed and sat down in front of a hot bowl of vegetable soup. Slowly she took the spoon and brought it to her mouth, tasting the thick soup mixed with the variety of freshly harvested vegetables. The warmth traveled down her throat and soothed the soreness like a blanket on a cold winter's day. "...Thank you."

"Oh heavens dear, cast out none, lest thee be cast out yourself." The phrase was standard upon the poor, and Fate knew it from her times traveling and living in inns.

"I will pay you back when I can, I promise..."

"Think nothing of it." The woman sat down in front of her and smiled kindly. "What is your name, lass?" Fate hesitated, looking down at her bowl of soup with a sad remorse. The name that she had been given was cursed now, and would be associated with devilry for a long time. "I'm sorry," The woman continued. "How rude of me to ask one's name without introducing myself first. My name is Myst."

Fate looked up and gave a sweet smile at the kind older woman. "How funny, that is my name, too."

_I left the farm after a few days of rest, using the kindness of the woman to help my recovery. Once I was able to eat healthily for a while and sleep without worry in a nice bed, I was able to function normally again. Not once did the woman question my appearance or why I had been nude in her field, but instead showed me a kindness that I had forgotten that could come from a human. Fighting was still a whiles off but every day activities were simple again. My hair was growing once more, and my fangs were now coming through my gums. I remember being scared that they were not as long as they used to be, but after the first time I bit into an animal, I realized that they didn't need to be. I was more skilled at where I bit, and I could even heal the puncture wounds with a few drops of my own blood. The thirst wasn't near as bad as I recalled and I often went as long as five days without even considering a drink. I used my time to travel westward, looking for mountains. Sometimes I went by foot, but sometimes I got lucky enough to steal a horse from people I robbed. I knew how Access always had money now, and I decided it was a small tribute to him to fully understand how to steal. I got good at it, and still practice the art today. All of this, however, paled when I finally reached my destination._

Fate panted lightly, stopping as a large gate came in front of her. The thick wood was painted red and gold, having the design of a dragon on it. Her hands pushed on it, shocking her to realize that she needed both palms on the door to get it open enough to allow her to slip through. Once inside, she noticed that there was a small community of people, all of which were dressed alike. Bald heads were common and no one seemed to fear her. Confusion swept through the blonde and she raised a hand to scratch her head that now sported ear-length hair.

"We have been expecting you, Jeanne," A man stated softly, making Fate jump and whip around in shock. "Please do not be alarmed."

'_I couldn't even sense him!_' Fate swallowed and regained her composure. "My name is Myst."

"I see. Well then, Myst, shall we talk?"

"How do you know me?"

"The wind told us you were coming."

"The wind." Fate repeated his words. "I am to believe this?"

"You have talked to forest sprites have you not? Are you so blind as to not notice the sprites of the air flowing around you now? Access did not get as much time with you as he would have liked, bless his soul."

"Don't bring that god into this!" Fate snapped at him, grabbing the man's robe and pulling him to her face. "So help me, if you're a paladin-!"

Instead of being scared, the man simply smiled with an understanding that Fate could not comprehend. "He was right to send you to us. I hope you enjoy your stay, Myst. Your room is on the second floor, near the back. I trust you will find everything you need there. Now, hurry along and rest well, we begin your training in the morning."

Fate slowly let the man down and looked at him curiously for a few moments before finally nodding. "You will answer my questions then?"

"In due time, lass," A caring hand was placed on hers. "All in due time."

_The training there was something you would see in a movie, or read about in a book. I met many people over the days spent there, ranging from other Vampires, Worgen, and halflings too numerable to mention. I saw wolves curving their rage, Vampires fighting their thirst, and things that could only be described as zen training. At the time I wasn't sure what my lessons were supposed to be. I was woken up at dawn and simply sat in a room in front of what I guessed was my teacher. He spoke to me each morning, then meditated for a few hours before eating breakfast with me. After that we traveled around the mountain, sitting near trees sometimes and resting by water. Each day was the same: wake, meditate, eat, and repeat. I grew tired of it quickly, and became infuriated when they didn't explain anything to me. The will of Access telling me to go there was the only thing that kept me calm for the first few weeks... After that..._

"I'm sick of this!" Fate finally stood up and spoke her mind. The robe she wore every day bellowed out behind her in the wind and almost took flight when she threw her arm out in annoyance. "Tell me why we come here every day! What is so important that you have to sit there for hours on end without speaking!?"

"Shhhhhh." The monk training Fate simply brought a finger to his lips. "All will be revealed in time. For now, you must not let your rage win."

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to be training for!? I don't have to drink like the others, I won't turn into a wolf, I'm not killing anyone-"

"You have killed." The monk spoke calmly, eyes still closed. "You stood on a beetle as it made its way across the ground."

Fate snarled but still looked down, seeing the dead insect under her boot just as he stated. "Big deal, a bug." To prove her point, she stomped on it again to ensure it was dead.

"Everything is alive. For each birth given, a life is taken. For each taken-"

"A life is given, I know." Fate finished for him.

"Then why did you kill the innocent?"

"It's a _bug_!"

"It was alive, Myst."

Fate almost screamed. Fist clenched tightly at her sides, she trembled with rage. "That's it, I'm leaving."

"The path you take carries you back here, are you sure you wish to travel it anyway?"

"I'm not coming back." Fate spoke flatly, walking past him and back into the building. Her room was raided and she changed back into her standard traveling clothes, tying her shoulder length hair in a small ponytail to keep it from her neck. Once changed, she left and made her way to the front gates, seeing her teacher there waiting for her. "Move," she snarled angrily.

"When you are lost in the world, remember that you are always welcome here. Just ask the spirits for guidance and they shall lead you back."

"Whatever." Fate pushed past him and went back into the world, eyebrows creased and eyes glaring with anger.

_I was still so young, and ignorant of the world. I thought I knew enough to last on my own, but each day was full of nothing but traveling and fighting. I made few friends along the way, most of which died not too long after teaming up with me. I don't know how long it lasted... maybe a few years, maybe even ten. What sticks out the most was meeting a combat wizard by the name of Rick. He controlled fire much like Access did, and he somehow convinced me to join his small group of teammates. Together we fought demons as well as things that I really can't describe as anything other than "Not of this world". When that was said and done, he gave me a custom made sword that he called in quite a few favors to get. It was made of Damascus, and what we know today as meteorites. Metal working was a lot different back then, and those who reproduce it these days can't fully understand what it meant to us back then. The sword was originally going to be Rick's, but he wished it upon me when we split ways, saying that he felt I would need it more than him. That moment and back, I classify as the second part of my life. From there forward was the more interesting times... Where I would learn what "Living" truly was, and that there was more to life than fighting and hatred..._

~~**~~

Sorry for long delay. This turned out to be longer than I expected, so part three of Fate's past special will be posted shortly as well. Please leave your comments and thoughts in a review. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my mother, who recently decided to stop smoking. Love you mom, I have faith in you!


	11. Fate's past: Creation III

Author's notes: This is the final chapter in the special 3-part back story of Fate. The next chapter will be back to the present time, where she is telling Nanoha her story

~~**~~

When I parted from the small group of friends I had made, I began to wander aimlessly again. My name had become popular in the underworld, but since I changed it so often, I got a nickname that I was proud of at the time. Golden haired vampire with blood red eyes. Sometimes just 'Blond Warrior' or sometimes just 'Blood Eyes', but it all meant the same. I was slowly starting to be someone that people feared. This, of course, put bounties on my head. I was smarter, but still reckless. I didn't try to keep myself undercover, and it lead to a battle that changed my life.

**Vampire!Fate Creation III**

**By: Satashi**

Fate smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs to an alter lined in gold and silver. An old priest was slowly backing away from her, eyes wide and scared. The church was vacant from all other life, being a stormy Tuesday night. Lightning flashed brightly, lighting the church for a brief moment before it fell into candlelight again. "Ha...have you... come to repent?" The priest asked hopefully, making Fate throw back her head in a laugh.

"I'm just thirsty," She cooed, stepping closer and grinning sadistically when the man stumbled back more. "If you're lucky, I may even let you live." Sharp red eyes caught the man's hand reaching into his robe and Fate curiously waited to see if a stake would be produced, or maybe a cross. Instead, she felt water splash on her face.

"The power of Christ compels you demon! Be cleansed!" Another splash of holy water fell onto Fate, who simply grabbed the man's wrist.

"Why thank you, I _did_ say I was thirsty." She pulled the flask from him and turned it up, drinking the contents before letting out a sigh of contentment. "But that wasn't what I had in mind…"

"Im... possible..." The priest went silent as his neck was bit, eyes looking up at the stained glass image of his god as he slowly died.

The church doors burst open, revealing a man in his late teens standing there, panting heavily as the rain dripped from his body. "Elder!" Running forward, he caught the priest as he was discarded by Fate. "Elder! Elder, speak to me!" Silence answered him while Fate just watched, curious. "I was too late... I should have ran faster when I heard that you were nearby... Blood Eyes..."

"Oh?" Fate brought up a hand and licked her finger clean of the small amount of blood that stained her skin when she threw the priest. "I don't know you, though." Shrugging, she simply cast him aside and started walking down the church isle.

"Demon!" The familiar sound of metal being drawn from a sheath came to Fate's ears. "I will make you pay, in the name of god!" Gripping his traveler's cloak, the man threw off the rags and revealed his clothing. White cloth laced with metal, a golden cross on his chest, and a sword forged with rock from the sky.

"Paladin..." Fate turned, drawing her own sword. Her blade was black and red, curving to two points at the end and held a sharp point near the handle that served as a niche when locking blades. "I hope you've prayed today, for I'll send you to meet your god soon enough."

"My name is Kei," He introduced himself, short brown hair falling across his forehead from the weight of the water on it. Determined blue eyes glared at her hard around the blade held firm in his hand.

Fate smirked. "I have no name that holds meaning."

"Then perish and be forgotten!" Kei shot forward, slashing his sword with a speed that made Fate react faster than she had in a long time. A follow up kick came out and the blonde found herself leaping back into the air, feet landing on a pillar and springing off of it to flip over the man. Her sword was brought around to her back to block another attack and a dagger followed, only swiping air as Kei dodged out of the way.

Snarling, Fate moved forward to take the offensive. Her sword met metal and her hand moved to slash the teen's flesh, but only met a dagger that belonged to Kei. Ignoring the pain in her injured arm, she put more force on her blade and sent the man flying backwards, crashing through several benches.

Before the wood could settle, several broken pieced sliced through the air towards the vampire, making her knock them away with her sword. When the last piece was splintered, her eyes widened in shock as she looked upwards out of instinct. Kei was above her, sword posed to kill. Time stopped for a brief moment as their eyes locked, and the male landed, black blood running down his blade as Fate fell back, a blood chilling scream coming from her mouth.

Kei stood slowly, looking down at Fate as she nursed the long gash from her left shoulder to her right thigh. "That should keep you from hurting people nearby, demon. Use this lesson and learn to repent for your sins."

Fate knew that tears of pain were springing to her eyes and she had to keep her voice in check when she spoke to him, lest she show how much she was truly injured. "Why did you slow your sword, Paladin?"

Kei sheathed his blade after slinging the black blood from it one a sharp fluid motion. "It is forbidden to kill on holy ground, Vampire." With that, he turned and started walking away. "But, there are those who do not follow our code, and they will be here shortly. I'd advise you to wait for them and seek their judgment."

"Burn in hell, mortal." Fate stood and smirked, holding onto her wound with one hand. "I will come for you in the night." With those words, Fate jumped into the air and used one of her throwing knives to shatter a stained glass window so she could escape.

Kei looked at the broken image of a Sheppard tending his flock and sighed sadly. "May god forgive you, poor creature."

_That was the first time I met Kei, a paladin who beat me in combat easily, sparing my life because I was in a church. This brought both fear and anger into my heart. I could kill many paladins at the time, but there were still some who were better than me. I took the time of my recovery to spy on him, going back to Access's motto of using your head before your body. He seemed to simply travel and if he had a family, I couldn't find them. I'm not sure how long passed before I attacked again, but I did know that he was aware of my tailing._

Kei looked up at the sky and smiled lightly before standing from the grave he had been kneeling at. "Are you a zombie as well?" He spoke up, voice firm.

"I was wondering when you would notice me." Fate looked over at the man's back from her spot leaning against a tree. "I've waited for this, Kei."

"Blood Eyes..." A soft sigh came as he drew his sword, turning around slowly. "Has the past time not taught you anything? The will of god will prevail over the darkness of Satan."

"Good thing I don't serve Satan then, isn't it?" She growled at him, walking forward and unsheathing her weapon. "I am my own, and do as I please."

"God will accept you, vampire. Come to the light."

"Die!" Fate threw two daggers at the man and ran forward as well, watching him deflect both projectiles before clashing his sword with hers. The blonde moved a hand past her wrist and pulled a smaller throwing knife, stabbing it into Kei's arm right away.

Stumbling, Kei took a roundhouse kick to his side but managed to grab Fate's leg, jerking it to overbalance her enough to slice into her back. The vampire bit down a scream and turned pushing out her hand and blasting Kei back several feet before he crashed through a grave and twitched, lightning arching off his body. Fate panted out, drained from the mana usage, but still found the energy to taunt him. "How does it feel, Paladin? The power of the skies?"

"It hurts." Kei grunted as he stood, making Fate take a step back in shock. "But I was trained to withstand spells. God will protect me always." His sword was drawn again and he ran forward, clashing against Fate many times before finally getting an opening to thrust it into her stomach.

Fate inhaled a long, raspy, gasp of air before shoving both her hands forward, impaling Kei's shoulders with throwing knives. The paladin lost his grip on his sword and stumbled back, allowing Fate enough time to pull the sword from her body and collapse onto the ground. Kei fell next to her and started to pull the knives from his shoulders painfully. The blonde, being worse off, felt her energy slipping from her body and she fell forward onto the grass.

Kei swallowed and stood up, lifting his sword and sheathing it. "You pick your battles well, vampire. A cemetery is blessed by god's light to show the souls where to come. I shall spare your life on this holy ground."

Fate pushed herself up and looked at the back of the paladin walking away from her, anger coursing through her body. She could attack again, she knew, but it would prove nothing. Instead, she stood and limped away to find shelter and time to heal.

_I was angry beyond belief. Having been bested twice and being spared because of the Paladin code that I despised so much. I became obsessed with Kei, determined to know how he could fight so well. To be able to beat me, who was starting to push almost five times his age, was simple impossible in my mind._

"How long are you going to follow me, Blood eyes?" Kei's words were simple, no trace of fear in them as he spoke. It was a calm spring day with scattered white clouds in the sky, not a day he wished to ruin with bloodshed.

Fate dropped from the tree she had been perching in and stood her full height, staring at the man with narrowed eyes. "If you knew I was there, why didn't you attack?"

Kei leaned back against the trunk and smiled up at the sky. "It is such a pretty day... Tell me, though, why are you able to walk in the sunlight while others aren't?"

"I am stronger than them." Fate stood in front of the paladin and drew her sword. "Fight me."

"No."

The tip of the blonde's sword trembled. "Fight me!"

"I refuse." Kei averted his eyes and looked at a field of flowers not far from them.

"Draw your weapon, Paladin!" Fate was screaming now, blade shaking ever so slightly in fury and confusion.

"... What is your name?" Fate's eyes widened and she thrust her sword forward, impaling the three halfway up her blade. Kei didn't seem to mind, despite the cutting edge almost grazing his neck. "The question still stands."

Fate felt her chest tighten, looking into the honestly curious eyes questioning her. "... I don't even remember anymore."

"Then I shall give you a name. How about Ruth? I think it fits you."

"Don't name me from your book of lies!" Fate withdrew her sword and glared again for several long moments before finally sheathing her weapon and walking away.

_I don't know why I didn't kill him then. Maybe because I wanted to fight, or maybe it was that deep down I didn't want to kill someone who honestly didn't want to battle, despite me being his target. At any rate, it only served to confuse me to the point where I trailed him openly, looking for some answer as to why he interested me so much._

"Now see here," Kei's voice was a little annoyed and a deep sigh came when Fate simply stopped walking when he did. "You can't just follow me like this, Ruth."

"Then fight me," Fate countered simply, smirking at the fact that she knew she was starting to get to him.

"I have a sermon to attend." Kei began to walk again, stopping once more when Fate followed. "Say?"

"Yes?" Fate grabbed the handle of her sword, voice eager.

"Come with me?"

"...What?"

Kei turned. "To the sermon."

"Like hell!"

"I will fight you after-wards?"

Fate hesitated, eying the man curiously. "A real battle? You know I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Yes, a real battle. If you want to so bad, then I will honor your request."

The blonde seemed satisfied at that. "Then I will meet you for the night sermon."

"Why not now?"

"I need blood." Fate walked past him but stopped when her arm was grabbed. "You want to go at it now?"

"I can't allow you to drink from these villagers."

"You don't know them; this is just a random town you're passing through. No one will notice until I am gone."

"Even still," He held her arm tighter when she tried to move. "Drink from an animal. There are sheep not far."

Fate made a disgusted face. "It tastes horrible. I'd sooner go a few more days than drink from an animal. If I am to fight, then I need my charge."

Kei met Fate's serious eyes and they stared at each other for several moments before the Paladin grunted. "So be it, drink from me."

"You would weaken yourself before our battle?" Fate grinned, letting a fang show over her bottom lip. "What would keep me from sucking you dry?"

"If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me the other night when you snuck into my hotel room to escape the rain."

Fate recoiled, having no idea that he could tell she got in and left before he awoke. "Shut up!" With that, she grabbed him, twisted his arm behind his back, and bit his neck hard, sucking fiercely. To her surprise, the man only flinched at the move and stood still while she drank. The flow was strong and clean, reminding her that there were still people who were a rare gem of flavor. Despite this, she still stopped sooner than she wanted, and pricked her finger on her left fang to heal the puncture wounds. "I thank you for the drink."

Kei stumbled lightly and was a little unsteady on his feet for several long moments. The vampire watched him with an amused look until he recovered enough to stand properly. "You didn't take much?"

Fate narrowed her eyes. "I don't want you to be weak for our fight." Turning up her head, she sniffed indignantly. "Don't confuse me with the weak, mindless blood suckers who cause so much trouble."

A small nod came and Kei stood at his full height again, walking from the back roads to the main streets. Minutes passed by in silence as they traveled, stopping only when they made it to a very large church that took up most of a city block. "A marvelous relic from the roman empire, wouldn't you agree?" Kei took a moment to soak in the beauty of the building before heading forward.

A greeter at the large double doors smiled as they approached and offered his hand to shake. "Welcome, travelers, please take refuge within our walls. Ah, a paladin! God bless you, warrior."

"Thank you, brother." Kei shook his hand firmly with a smile. "This lady is with me today upon my request; please extend your greetings to her as well, as I'm sure she doesn't come often."

Not sure if Kei was saying that to put her out of place, or if he honestly wanted to feel welcomed, she reacted on instinct without missing a beat. "Good morning," Fate lifted what little side of her skirt she could and went into a perfect curtsy. "Thank you kindly for the welcome."

The greeter smiled brightly. "Not at all, young lady. Please, enjoy yourselves."

Kei walked into the building along with Fate and glanced to his side. "Ohhhh, I never thought you to know manors, no offense."

"Offense taken," Fate let a small snarl. "Of course I know how to act in public." Her eyes looked around and she shifted lightly, clearly being uncomfortable being surrounded by who she knew to be Paladins from their swords still on their sides.

After making it to the middle of the church auditorium, the two sat on one of the many padded benches. Kei felt a small smile come to his face as Fate properly crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee. "Tell me, Ruth, why does a lady such as you do all these bad things?"

"What bad things?" Fate asked softly, eyes in front of her. "Survive?" She glanced over at him lightly. "Is that so wrong?"

"...No. No, it is not." Kei smiled and looked back at the front of the room. "No it is not..."

The sermon began shortly, making everyone look up at the front of the room. Introductions of the preacher were made and then a request for song. Kei stood along with everyone else, followed by Fate after a few seconds. The hymn book was taken from the back of the pew in front of them and Kei held it for Fate as well, making the vampire get uncomfortably close to him. What surprised him the most, however, was the almost angelic voice that came from the girl beside him. Not only his eyes, but the eyes of everyone remotely close by all turned to find the source of the sound. Fate's cheeks colored, but her voice lifted, carrying easily in the room, almost taking the entire female choir on her own.

When the song was over and everyone sat back down, whispers came at once and Fate found herself looking down at her lap, embarrassed thourghly. "You," Kei whispered so only she could hear. "Have a very pretty voice, Ruth."

_I think I will always remember that day. After the sermon was over, I talked to many people. I knew that some paladins saw my fangs, as their hands touched their swords, but no one attacked me. I thought it was because of the large mass of people nearby, but actually it was something a lot worse...  
_  
Fate looked up from her place in the rafters of an empty two story abandoned barn when the door opened to it. The sun was setting, casting orange light through the broken windows. Instead of Kei coming to meet their battle as planned, she saw several paladins walk in, swords drawn. _'That bastard double crossed me!'_ Fate's mind twisted in fury, the confusing events of the day suddenly turning to rage. _'I'll kill him and bathe in his blood!!_'

Before Fate could jump from the rafters, another door opened, letting in the man she suddenly felt the desire to kill. "What are you doing here?" Kei's voice came up when he spied the other Paladins in the room.

"Kei, what were you doing with the vampire today?" One of the other men stepped forward. "There were reports of you being with one but we dismissed it. Our greatest warrior betraying us was something we could not believe."

"That vampire has done nothing wrong." Kei stated flatly. "She is just trying to live."

"Demons from hell do not deserve to live, Kei! That is our code, why we fight!"

"We fight to protect! I have not seen her hurt a soul since we met!"

"You let her live, not once, but twice!"

Kei grimaced. "She was on holy ground, our code-"

"The code be damned!" The man shouted, interrupting him. "You are to kill when you can, be it on holy ground or not!"

"You cannot change the honorable code-"

"Kei," the soft word made the Paladin stop again. "It saddens me to know the rumors are true. You have strayed from the straight and narrow."

"If by straying, you mean giving pity to a lost soul, then yes, I have." He drew his sword slowly. "I will not turn my back on my beliefs. If this poor girl can be saved, then I will fight for that. Once you turn on one soul, you turn on them all. That is not why I swing my sword."

"So be it." The small group proceeded forward, met by Kei halfway into the barn. Silence stung the air for several seconds before the clashing of blades came at once. Kei deflected three strikes against him and swung out on his own, sending all the men backwards. The group split and surrounded him, walking in a slow circle with the tips of their weapons all pointing at him.

Dodging one, Kei sidestepped and grabbed the back of the man's shirt, slinging him to deflect another swipe and kicking the man's back to send him stumbling to offset the third. A dagger was thrown in the air but was deflected be a shield bearing a cross. The two recovering attacked again, forcing the single paladin to take several steps backwards. Attention focused on defending himself against two, his back turned on the last man, who ran forward with his sword parallel to the ground.

A grunt came as Kei deflected both attacks to his front and turned around in shock, seeing Fate standing behind him. The man who tried to backstab him was on his back, blood pouring from a hole in his chest. His limbs twitched, sparking with electricity as Fate removed her sword. "Why?" She asked softly, turning with tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this!?"

Kei didn't reply. Instead he turned to the other two men who were now glaring at both of them in a silent fury. The Paladin didn't make the attack; instead Fate darted around him, deflecting a sword with her own and grabbing the hilt of the other man's, using it to slice the arm of the first. When the screams rang out, she slashed on her own, ending their lives quickly with a well placed cut. When the bodies hit the floor she turned again, blood splashed on her face, smearing with the warm tears that she couldn't stop from her eyes. "Why?" She repeated again, voice breaking. "Why!? Why did you stand up for me!? Why didn't you kill me those two times!? Why!? God dammit, answer me!"

"...Because devils don't cry." Kei spoke softly. "I could tell from the way you fought, the way you swung your sword… I knew you were confused." Walking forward, he put his hands onto Fate's shoulders. "I can tell from the sadness in your eyes..."

Fate shook her head roughly, watching her tears fall to the ground beneath her. "I... I don't understand... You're a Paladin...You kill everything without mercy..."

Kei gave her a soft smile, even though she wasn't looking at him. "So, are you saying that all vampires kill without mercy? I do recall watching you not drink from someone because their child was near." Fate flinched but didn't say anything to counter him. "Ruth, the world is a corrupt place... I know that now. Even things that I thought could not be wrong..." He looked at the dead bodies of his former allies. "Come, we need to leave this town."

_At the time I just followed him. I remember being confused and helpless, much like when I was first turned. Kei talked to me a lot, about his past and about where he wanted his future to be. Now free from the burdens of being a Paladin, he openly took to helping me. He let me drink his blood whenever I was thirsty and in turn, I listened to him tell me about his god and salvation. I could never believe like he did, but there was something about him that made me go with him to his lessons and sermons. I don't remember how exactly it happened, but at one town, we were offered an old farm house to stay in while Kei did his normal rounds of meeting with elders and preachers. We both decided to settle down for a bit and... well, before I knew it, I was learning carpentry and woodworking. I rebuilt the house and the barn by myself and then worked for someone in town... I got paid decently, but Kei took a job preaching as well... we got enough money to start farming and began a new life there... Plain and simple... I remember being happy every day then, wishing those days could last forever._

_It goes without saying that I couldn't stay there indefinitely. Kei slowly stated growing older, changing from a skilled swordsman to a knowledgeable elder and farmer. I still trained my skills, but he took to a peaceful life. I respected that, and for some reason, I never thought of him as weak. I told him all about myself as well... how I was turned, what I went through... about Access and the decades I spent wandering in a rage killing everything I found, demon or human. He accepted my past and was there for me when I finally broke down and went into a depression that lasted a good while. I knew he feared for my well being and that alone made me cheer up a little. After a while, I was back to how I used to be. I could look at humans and not see them as nothing more than food, and I could once more swing my sword in defense instead of rage._

_The time I knew that was coming finally approached. Kei was old and was to pass before long. I stayed with him through it and took care of him... I remember his smile at me that night, his once bright eyes now glossy and tired. He asked me about the place Access wanted to send me, and took my hand softly. He asked if I would go back, and give it another chance... I said I would and kissed his hand, managing to tell him I loved him one last time before he nodded and finally went to meet his savior._

_I buried him in the church graveyard and then sold the farm to the mayor, asking for nothing more than enough money to let me travel a while. He agreed and I was given a grand farewell, as we were well known in the town. I searched for a long time, asking the wind to guide me whenever I felt lost. I went where it blew and trusted in the words spoken to me so long ago. My faith was rewarded when I was in the mountains again, along a trail that seemed familiar yet different all at the same time. I found the gates again, and went through them._

Fate stood in the opening of the large wooden gates and looked over the empty area of the monk's training halls. The night was calm and illuminated by torches lit along the pathway. Slowly she stepped forward and followed the path, entering into the main hall of the sanctuary. A man was there to meet her with a smile on his face and a robe folded neatly into his hands. "Welcome back, Myst."

"I go by Ruth now," Fate told him softly. A small bow was given and she accepted the robe with both hands. "Thank you."

"You will begin anew, in the morning. Rest well, Ruth."

After finding her old room still vacant, the blonde changed clothes and fell into a deep sleep on the bed that she once hated. Morning came quickly, and she awoke to the familiar sounds of birds chirping at the rising sun. Her feet lead her down a path that thought she'd never see again and after a few moments, she came to rest in front of a monk. "Good morning," Fate greeted politely.

A smile came along the monk's face and he opened his eyes while giving Fate a pleased expression. "Welcome back, young one. How was your life in the outside world?"

Fate smiled back and sat in the meditation position that she had learned so long ago. "It was horrible, yet at the same time... I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"You have learned much on your own, I see." The monk reclosed his eyes and sat peacefully in front of Fate.

"More than that, I want to learn something that I think I can only find here."

"What is that, my child?"

"Why am I alive? Why does everyone I love die in front of me, while I alone live on? Am I a demon, or an Angel?"

"You wish to understand things that only you can find the answer to... But I will help guide you to your answers."

The two sat in a long silence, listening to the trickling of a stream nearby and the sounds of nature around them. When the sun's lights came up more, a scent invaded Fate's nose, making her open her eyes and inhale deeply. "What is that fragrance? Incense?"

"Incense?" The monk asked curiously, with an amused expression. "That, dear one, is cinnamon." He heard Fate's stomach grown and he stood. "Come, let us partake in breakfast and then continue searching together."

_I stayed with the monks for a long time, only this time around I actually talked to other people. I befriended a worgen, as well as another vampire by the name of Chrono. I could tell he was smart and wise, but was torn because his master had died protecting a small village from raiders. We took an instant liking to each other and left at the same time, some years later, to go on to travel together._

_My answers didn't all come to me then, but I found enough to give me reason to keep going. Just as Access had tried to teach me, there was no good or bad power in the world. People were powerful, but it was how they used that power that classified them as good or evil. Chrono and I fought together for, several decades, taking neither side on the scale. We would hunt demons that tried to cause an uprising, and we would slay Paladins who overstepped their boundaries on the balance of life._

_I knew then that I was powerful, and I was still alive because others believed in that power. They knew that I would use it in the right way, to help out the world as a whole. To honor that, I keep living today. I hunt from the shadows and protect those who are innocent. I will fight those that take advantage of their power, and will always remain true to being neutral. I am a vampire..._

_But I am also human._


	12. Vampire Fate season two, episode 1

From here on, the story will return to normal. As stated before, this was a type of "choose your own adventure" made for the Nanoha fanfiction forum on animesuki. They got to choose which POV was used for each part. The POV selected will be a **bold** name, as well as a page break. Enjoy!

* * *

**Nanoha**

I looked at Fate with a mix between shock and awe. Her story was so sad that I really didn't know what to say. Having gone through all that and yet she's still here, smiling and laughing and doing whatever she wants. "It's in the past," she told me lightly, a small ironic grin on her face now. "It's like something bad happening in your life and years later you get over it. Don't be sad over my past, because my future is what's important."

"I see," I still felt bad for her, though.

"Ask."

"Huh?" I blinked and looked at her again.

"You're holding back, go ahead and ask me. Better to get the bulk out of the way now so I won't be annoyed for the next month by questions every day." She took my hand when I hesitated. "Its okay, really."

"Um..." I flushed. "No one has ever... bitten me, have they?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're marked." Fate reached forward and traced a design on my neck. "When a vampire is strong enough, they can infuse a little of their power into a person. You have a mark on you that only those with enhanced senses can see. Any vampire worth his salt will know that if they bite you, I would kill them."

"Fate-chan!" I stopped. I know she's killed before, but actually hearing it...

"Yes," She answered, meeting my eyes. "I still kill- vampires mainly. I don't hurt for the sake of hurting, nor do I kill for the sake of killing. I am old and desensitized to it. I will kill in the future, and I will kill paladins as they engage me. I promise you this, though; I will never do it unless it's required."

I would have to accept that, even if it did make me feel awkward. "I trust you." It seems odd but I know... her hands are too soft to be a mass murderer like in the past... "Okay," I took a breath. "How do you turn people? Into vampires, I mean."

She grimaced. "It sucks. They have to drink enough of my blood to overwrite their own. Just as I drink human's blood to create my own special type, a human can drink mine to taint their own. It's not much at first but as they live, their body starts to require the vampire cells to survive. Since you can't make your own, you have to drink blood to get what you need to create it. Want specifics?"

"No thanks... So just... That's a lot of blood isn't it?"

"For a small child it's not, but for an adult... yes it's a lot. Vampires can either do it all at once, which is easier on the human, or over the span of about a week, which is easier on the vampire."

I pondered this. "Explain?"

"For example, if someone drank enough to fill their stomach, the human would have enough to convert their body into what's needed to create the cells from normal blood, and their body would start doing it. Once their blood is completely converted, then they will need an outside source because they no longer have normal blood. The vampire would be out of commission for several days because their blood is so low. It's enough to kill them if they're not careful."

"And the other way?" I didn't want her to go through that...

"Drink a little at a time. The human would be in a lot of pain over the course of a week, as their body battles it out with the new substance, but the vampire has time to recover, to refill their own blood and drink others."

"And a vampire... I never recall you telling me you got sick?"

"A vampire doesn't get sick," Fate cut herself off and stared at me. She knew what I was thinking now...

"Can you..."

"No." She glared. "I will not."

I felt hurt. "But, Fate-chan, you said-"

"No."

"WHY!?" I demanded, shocked as my own voice rose. I was confused now... if she told me her story, and wanted me to accept her... If she could take away this pain!

"You don't fully understand...." She softened and I felt myself being pulled into a hug. "Nanoha...I'm sorry."

I sighed into her arms, still confused. Maybe it was something I was missing... but still... The thought that I could be cured still lingered in my mind.

* * *

**Fate**

My story lasted for most of the morning and Nanoha only had one more class left on this particular day so she decided to just ask one of her friends for their recordings to listen to later. She took to the store downstairs after a while and I watched her walk around with a dazed expression before I offered to buy her and Caro lunch. My trip lead me back to my apartment first to pick up Erio and then I swung by Zaxby's to get some chicken for everyone. Chicken is always happiness in my book.

As I drove, my mind wandered back to talking with Nanoha earlier. I still can't believe that she wanted to be turned into a vampire after hearing everything. Well, I could kind of get where she was coming from... Being turned could, actually, cure her... Judging from the countless bottles of pills in her cabinet, and how coughing blood wasn't anything new to her, being a vampire could be a step up in her mind...

"Fate?"Erio asked me curiously. "We going somewhere else?"

"Huh?" I blinked, realizing that I missed my turn. "Ah, no, sorry. Spaced out." I made the next right and circled the block to park beside Nanoha's house. The girl really needed parking spaces, but then again as far as I could tell, she mainly got walk-by business.

As we walked back, I was shocked to find the store fairly packed. Granted, she seemed to always sell out but I guess with Caro pulling people in and having two people working there, business would pick up. Good, now I didn't have to worry about her starving.

"Here, I'll take over." I gave Nanoha the bags and shooed her back into her kitchen when she tried to protest. Erio took over for Caro without me even telling him to be a gentleman and offer, which made me proud. I guess Chrono was raising him well after all.

I kept a smile and rang people up as quickly and politely as I could, using it to try and distract myself from the lingering thoughts in the back of my head.

If I did turn Nanoha, we would be together for a long, long time.

I closed my eyes and gripped the counter tightly, trying to force the thought from me mind. No. I couldn't do it. I can't make her go through that, she's too nice, too kind... She wouldn't be able to hunt, and the pain involved would be too much for her to take...

I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Nanoha smiling up at me. "Go eat, before it gets cold," She told me gently. Her hands moved to mine and gave it a small squeeze. Whatever she thought about while eating had obviously calmed her down and made her spirits lift.

"Okay." I leaned forward to peck her cheek but found her stepping back at once to avoid it.

"Parent's friends," She whispered, a little scared. "I can't risk it... "

"Right," I smirked, feeling playful again. "I'll kiss you later."

"Okay," She retorted on the spot, shocking me. Her leg slid between mine slightly, hidden from view by the counter. "But, I'll be on top."

I felt my knees shake, amazed at how much this single human effected me. I had forgotten she was the dominating type.

God I loved the shy ones.

* * *

**Nanoha**

Once again I found myself studying with Fate in my room. Erio and Caro were in my living room watching TV together after a hard day's work and a pleasant dinner that Fate cooked up for everyone. Currently the blond was beside me, reading over a paper that I had to turn in, in a few days. Her ability to absorb information both astonished and annoyed me. She literally flipped through my _entire_ chapter that it was on and remembered it all, even quizzing me and correcting two mistakes that I had made. It took me days to commit everything to memory and she did it in under an hour. But then again, this _was_ Fate...

"You're staring." She told me, glancing up from my paper. "What are you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about you?" I flushed, realizing that she never mentioned that it was her I was pondering on. "Not a word."

"You said it, not me." She grinned and put the paper down. "How are you? I dropped quite a bomb earlier."

I moved to sit next to her on my bed and felt her put an arm round my shoulders. "I don't want to bring it up if it upsets you, but..." She looked at me with those deep red eyes. "Fate-chan... Tell me why you won't help me?"

"I don't want to hurt you." She closed her eyes and pulled me into an embrace. "Living forever, seeing everyone you care about die, fighting just to survive, hunting and hurting people to keep going... I won't push that on to you."

I knew what she meant, having thought about that over lunch today, but still... "Okay," I sighed out. "But don't forget, I will be here for you to help you along, so... Please come to me if you are having problems. Okay?"

"Thank you," she whispered to me as she brought up a hand to stroke my cheek. We looked at each other for a few moments before she moved forward. We both licked out lips before they met in a soft, testing kiss. She pulled away from me and our eyes opened again. I looked at her for a few moments before moving forward and kissing her once more.

Fate slowly leaned as I urged her backwards, arms moving to loop around my body and hold me close. "Fate-chan," I whispered into her ear gently. "I don't know how you'll take this but... I'm in love with you."

I felt her strong grip briefly tighten before I managed to rest my forehead against hers. Surprisingly, she was almost crying. Her hand went to touch my cheek again. "It's been... so long... since I've heard that."

"I'll tell you every day," I promised her, kissing again. In between our connection I heard her try and reply to me but I didn't have to hear the words. I could tell by her heartbeat, in the hands that touched me, and in the embrace that kept me warm.

We continued softly at first, then picked up when our hands started exploring. I felt her fingers touch my skin first, along my sides and under my shirt. In return, I testingly raised hers to touch her stomach. Fate's skin felt smooth under my touch and I placed both palms on her, raising her shirt up to reveal a red and black laced bra. My fingers worked before my mind did and I unclasped the front lock, moving the fabric and gazing at her body. She looked at me, a little shy but eyes clearly telling me that I was hers.

Slowly I leaned back down and kissed her, arms snaking around her back and pulling her close. "You... are very pretty." I whispered softly into her mouth. Her breath shook and I felt a finger slide up my spine, taking my shirt with it. My bra was unclasped and I gave her a surprised, happy gasp. My heart sped up and I felt suddenly warm as her hands slowly trailed to my front.

I gasped, her palm embraced me, we kissed, she panted... I touched her...

"Nanoha~" Caro's voice came up, making us instantly break apart and fix our shirts just in time for her to come in. "Can you show me how to work the DVD player?"

"Y-yeah..." I nodded, skin still tingling. "Be... be right there."

"Thank you!" She smiled and trotted off back to her friend.

I fell back against the wall and panted, looking over at Fate for a few moments before she started laughing.

"Mou..."

* * *

**Fate**

I grinned at Nanoha when she came into view and revved my bike several times to get her attention. I sat my helmet on my leg and grinned her when her eyes went wide. Several people were staring at me and I couldn't really blame them. Hot girl on a new bike, in a skirt and thigh high stockings... My white half jacket was the only thing innocent about me right now, and even it was part leather.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha whispered frantically when she was close enough. "Someone will see!"

"So?" I teased her, knowing full well why she was so shy.

"My _parents_," she hissed at me. "What if someone tells them!?"

"Helmet." I handed it to her. "No one will see."

Nanoha grabbed it and quickly put it on, tucking her hair inside of her shirt. "I can't believe you," Her voice floated into my ears thanks to the tiny speakers. "Fate-chan, you'll give me a heart attack one day..."

I chuckled and revved my bike, making her grab around my waist tightly before I sped off. "I need to tell you a few more things," I told her softly while pulling into the city.

"What?" She shifted to get comfortable and the death-grip around my waist loosened.

"Vampires," I told her seriously while stopping at a red light. "They are everywhere, Much like the lame movies and things you see on TV. Look there." I nodded to the side and Nanoha looked at the café right next to us. "That orangish red haired girl with the black ribbons with the crosses on them. She's a vampire."

"She's in one of my classes..." Nanoha breathed out. "And that blue haired girl she's with?"

"No." I drove again and Nanoha reclaimed her hold on me. "But like that, they are all around you. I marked you so you should be safer than before...but there are a few rebels. The new age of vampires who don't understand much. Be careful about those."

"What do I do if one comes after me?"

I licked my lips. "I'll give you something once we're at my place."

"But my bakery!"

"Erio is helping Caro while we're not there. I need to give you the rundown now that you accepted me. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I'm just being over protective."

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Really." I felt a small hug come from her and I smiled. Maybe I was being a little over protective.... but I didn't want to take any chances at all...

Her school was crawling with vampires.

And where there were vampires, there were paladins.

* * *

**Nanoha**

I realized that this would be the first time I ever entered Fate's apartment before. As we rode the elevator up, I felt a weird sensation in my stomach when the numbers kept getting higher and higher. Finally it reached the "P" button, which I assumed was "Penthouse."

We got off the ride and walked down a hallway before Fate unlocked and opened the left door. A cool gush of air greeted me and I looked around in appreciation of the fancy place. Although it was a loft style, it was clearly expensive. Hand-crafted furniture was everywhere, combined with art on the walls that I guessed cost more than what I made in a year. "Wow," I breathed out.

"It's home." Fate opened her refrigerator and offered me a Samuel Adams bottle. "Drink? Always a good decision."

"Um, sure." I took the opened bottle and looked at it curiously before taking a sip. The taste was weird but at the same time it wasn't bad so I took another. "So what did you need to give me?"

"A few things," Fate guided me over to what appeared to be a wall and pushed in a section of it before turning a small cut out circle in it that I never even noticed. The wall opened up like a door, leading into what I assumed had been a guest room before Fate changed it. "It's just a door with a hidden knob and reversed hinges," Fate explained after seeing my amazed look. "You have to press in and turn a certain area to unlock it."

"I see," walking into the room, I gasped when Fate turned on the lights. Several different types of weapons were placed on display shelves and lots of ammunition seemed to be on a bookcase on the wall, all neatly labeled. "I feel like I just stepped into one of those cheesy movies." I joked, trying to hide my shock and failing.

"A girl has to defend herself." Fate took my hand and guided me to a small section and picked up a few items from it. "These are really high tech. I have a few connections into the paladins as well. Pay them enough and they'll easily turn double agent for you."

"I thought they were nut jobs who lived just to hunt vampires?"

"Most are, but they still have scientist who only want money. Anyway," Fate held up a simple silver ring. "This is your first line of defense. See the tiny light bulb here?" She pointed at what I had originally thought to be a type of gem embedded into it. "This will activate if you twist the band competently. A button will pop out on the bottom. Point it at whoever is bothering you and press. It's small but you'd be amazed at the light it flashes at."

"It will blind them?"

"It's a super bright flashing light that does several different colors in the span of a second. It will send whoever looks into it into a seizure."

"That tiny thing!?"

"Nanoha, they are made to fight vampires who can punch through brick. They have to come up with things to help them."

"Okay..." I took the ring and slid it over my right ring finger. "This will protect me then?"

"Yes. This too." She handed me something that looked like a standard stun gun. " Press it against someone and pull the trigger. One spark of this and they won't move for an hour."

"What if they're touching me? Won't I get shocked too?"

"Don't worry, you won't." She pointed to it. "Safety. Off. On. Off. When it's on pull the trigger. Nanoha, be careful with this."

"Yes." I swallowed, feeling even more nervous when she picked up something else. "More!?"

"Last thing," Fate gave a small lopsided smile. "This is my blood." She held up a small vial that was filled with what would be two swallows of something that could pass as oil. "I took it this morning." She showed me a faint scratch on her wrist.

"Fate-chan!" I took her hand and looked at it in shock. "Does it hurt? Are you okay!?"

"It will heal by tonight," She waved it off. "Anyway, this is special." Fate pressed it into my open palm and closed my fist around it. "The vial won't break even if you hit it with a hammer so don't worry about that. Take this with you everywhere. _Everywhere_." She repeated her word and I nodded. "Do everything you can to get away in case anyone tries to hurt you. If you can't, then drink this."

"Drink your blood!?"

"I blessed it." Fate informed me. "When you're as old as I am you learn a few things... I was taught this by the monks who trained me." I nodded quickly. "This will make you able to defend yourself, as if you were actually me. I can't really explain it, so just trust me. With this, you will always be safe. Always. Promise me you will never leave without it."

"I promise."

"In your pocket, not your purse."

"Okay."

"Good." She sighed lightly in relief.

I never knew she was so worried about me... But right now, I could tell that she was trying to do everything she could to keep me safe. "Thank you, Fate-chan." I hugged the blonde tightly.

"Mm," She hugged me back and lead me out of the room. "Um, to be on a lighter note, want to see my home?"

"Sure!" I followed her up the stairs to the bedroom overlooking the living room and observed everything. "Where do you keep your clothes?"

"I fold them, in the drawer. My leather is hung up in the closet, but you have to go into the bathroom to get to them."

"Can I look?"

"Go ahead," she seemed amused and I opened a drawer to see several different things, most of which were black.

"Pretty," I closed the drawer and opened the next, blushing when I realized it was her panty drawer. "Love black and purple?"

"Very."

I blushed more, but picked up and object and turned around, grinning. "I see." I twisted the bottom and laughed at Fate's slightly blushing cheeks. "Even this is black with purple lightning bolts. Cute."

"Stop playing with my sex toys unless you want to have sex." She grinned and crossed her legs knee-over-knee. "Want to have sex?"

"Yes." She quickly got up to grab me but I held up a finger. "But I need to get back to my bakery."

"You... Mou!" Fate growled.

"Ne?" I closed her drawer and looked at the toy still in my hands. " Can I borrow this?"

"Can I watch you use it?"

"No."

"Then no." She plucked it from my hands and replaced it, pulling me downstairs.

"You..." I faltered, blushing hard when I realized my joke had been turned around on me. "Mou!"

* * *

**Fate**

I felt it before I dropped Nanoha off at her bakery. I was being watched, and I didn't like it at all. My goodbye to my girlfriend was quick, not really wanting to stay with her any longer than I had to in case the person trailing me decided to pick a fight. I revved my bike and took off, popping my front end up for a few feet before landing again. Leaning forward, I narrowed my eyes and focused right in front of me. Cars were weaved in and out of quickly as I made my way out of the more populated section of town and into the outskirts.

Finally, after almost ten minutes of a reckless chase, I realized that the person after me wasn't going to be lost so I instead pulled into an alleyway and cut off my bike. "So," I spoke up while taking off my helmet. The person parked next to me confidently and began taking theirs off as well. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Orangish red hair was revealed and a girl with a pretty face looked at me, to which I placed as the vampire I pointed out to Nanoha earlier. She had deep eyes and I could notice her fangs when she smirked at me. "No offense, but I'm here to kill you."

"I get that a lot." I placed my helmet down and swung my leg over the bike while my opponent did the same. She wasn't hasty, and that alone was enough to make me wonder. Most people just jumped and attacked, but this one seemed to be smarter than that. It was obvious she liked her bike, and if I wasn't about to kick her ass, I'd chat with her for a while about it.

"Name's Teana." She spoke, stopping and setting her feet.

"Fate." I replied simply. "Why are you going to throw away your life, Teana?"

"Money talks." To my amazement, she pulled two objects that looked like playing cards from her pocket and flicked her wrist, making them form into guns.

"How did you get a weapon like that? Only paladins have the technology to create those." I pulled Bardiche from between my breasts and flicked the gem, forming a staff that sucked lighting from my hand to activate.

"I _am_ a paladin." Teana informed me with a smirk just before aiming and firing.

The bullets were faster than I expected, but still too slow to hit me. My body twisted down to avoid them and I darted forward, slashing out my scythe to cut her legs off. My swipe hit air and I had to roll several times to the side to avoid a hail of bullets that shattered the concrete beneath me where I once was.

I righted myself and slashed again, getting dodged by a straight bend backwards that quickly turned into a back flip kick. Grabbing her ankle, I slung her at the wall close by and narrowed my eyes when she flipped in the air and landed feet first, aiming once more.

Snarling, I ran forward into the rain, slashing my weapon to clear a streak through them. Teana was obviously shocked by my move and yelped when I grabbed her throat, shoving my weapon to her chest as she placed the gun against my temple. "What the hell are you?" I asked sternly, showing her clearly that I wasn't afraid if she fired or not.

"I am evolution," She replied simply, glancing down at her predicament. I used the chance to slip away and get behind her, twisting the scythe up to her neck and standing behind her. "I can ask you the same."

"I am the past," I snarled, pulling the scythe to slit her neck. Teana slipped under me by using a quick jerk to dislocate her shoulders to be able to get away from me before I killed her. Her body hit the ground and rolled, popping them both back into place and moving to shoot again.

My feet kicked from the ground to get closer but I found them snagged by string so small I didn't even notice it until they ripped clean through my leather boots and wrapped around my skin. Falling, I caught myself in time to roll to avoid several daggers that were embedded into the ground. My throat was grabbed and Teana got on top of me.

Rapid gunfire rang out and I felt the energy rip into my body. Blood filled my mouth and I looked at the smirking girl in amazement. "Now," She spoke to me, voice confident. "I will drink my fill."

_Are you really going to die here?_

Teana flew from the alleyway, body hitting the asphalt and digging a trench in it. Two cars were hit and flipped over, sailing through the air as the limp body crashed into the building across the street and broke through the glass.

I panted, my white eyes slowly returning to normal as black feathers fell around me.


	13. Vampire Fate season two, episode 2

**Fate**

I gasped, mouth open and panting for air. My body shook, muscles ached, but I could still feel it deep inside. I cleared the road in a single leap, landing and shattering the sidewalk underneath me from the force. I straightened up and walked forward, still panting. Feathers were still falling, my mouth open in short ragged pants. My hands shook, fingernails growing...

I grabbed her and slowly pulled her face to mine. A long slow snarl came from my throat as she tried to regain her senses. She had hit her head when she landed, and I could smell the blood leaking in her hair.

"They never said..." Teana coughed out. "You were an ancient..."

"Who are _they_?" I demanded, voice scratchy and deep.

"The people who hired me..." She was slowly coming to again fully. "They paid me to kill you, but they withheld important information..."

I laughed at her stupidity. "Idiot. They wanted you dead, not me." I gripped her neck tighter. "You said you were a paladin. You lie."

"I didn't lie." She gripped my wrist and I could tell the fire was coming back into her eyes thanks to the small rest she was getting. "They trained me since I was created."

"You said created." I stated simply, my voice slowly turning more feminine as the devil was repressed.

Teana looked at me and I dropped her. She wouldn't attack me anymore, I could tell. "They injected my mother when she was pregnant. I was born a vampire but they kept me sated with pills. When I was old enough I was sent to kill others. I drank their blood to become more powerful and soon they gave me freedom to hunt and kill on my own."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know." Teana growled, now annoyed at my questions. "What's it to you?"

"Paladins hunting humans, training Vampires to fight... Times are changing, and I don't like where it's going."

Teana twisted her neck with her hands, making it pop loudly. "I'm leaving."

"Not going to kill me?" My attitude was coming back as well.

"I can't kill you like that." Teana made her guns go back into cards. "A clean up crew will be here shortly."

My eyes glanced at the people standing around, staring in shock. When I looked again, Teana was gone and so was her bike.

I frowned.

~**~

So many questions. Who was Teana? Why was she a vampire but allied with Paladins? And if my gut feeling was right, why did they send her to die in a fight against me?

Nanoha's bakery came into view and I parked my bike in front of it. My body was sore and I was a little dizzy. Repressing...her... had drained me almost completely. I wanted nothing more than a pint of warm blood and a cinnamon roll to make me feel better. The cinnamon roll would come first, of course.

The thought of Nanoha's body curled against me, gasping in my ear as I drank, made me cheer up significantly. "Nanoha," I sang out to her as I entered the shop. She looked up at me along with someone else.

Who smelt like _her_.

"You!" I ran forward and grabbed the girl by the neck, lifting her up into the air.

"FATE-CHAN!" Nanoha cried out, running around to start pulling on my hand. "Don't hurt her!"

"She's with Teana!" I revealed to my girlfriend, growling. "She tried to kill me!"

"She saved my life!"

I looked at Nanoha in confusion as she struggled to lower my arm by pulling on it. "What?"

"PLEASE!" She cried out.

I sat the girl down and she immediately started coughing and gasping for air. She allowed me to tilt her neck and I looked at the marking on it. This girl was a blood bank for Teana.

"Subaru-chan, are you okay?" Nanoha knelt by her and placed her arms on the girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry, she doesn't know yet."

"Know?" I asked, looking down at them. "Know what?"

* * *

**Nanoha**

"Subaru-chan, are you okay?" She nodded and took a steadying breath before exhaling slowly. I heard Caro start to ask a question when she came in from the kitchen so I cut her off before she could. "We're fine, Caro-chan, my friend just tripped over Fate-chan." She hummed and bought my small fib before retreating back with Erio.

"Explain," Fate stated a little firmly. Her red eyes were still gazing at my brand new friend with distrust and I swallowed nervously.

"Um, well, you see..."

Subaru stood up and took over for me. "We were attacked by paladins. They sent my Meister to attack you because she was getting too strong to handle. They were going to kill me as well to erase the traces but we got away." She glared at Fate, a feature that didn't really suit her cute, playful appearance. "Now tell me if Teana is okay."

Fate crossed her arms and for a moment I thought that she might start another fight. Surprisingly, the blond simply walked away and snatched a cinnamon bun from the shelf. "Use the tongs!" I scolded out of habit, something I picked up over the years of children grabbing things. She looked at me curiously and I blushed darkly. "Um, sorry..."

"Teana is fine," Fate told Subaru as she walked over to me and reached into her pocket with her non-sticky hand to get some money. I tried to tell her this wasn't the time to worry about things like that but she shoved it in my chest and let go, making me scramble to grab it. "I beat her up pretty bad but she had enough energy to run away and get her bike while I wasn't looking. If she's as strong as you're implying then I doubt she'll be out for more than a few days."

Subaru nodded at Fate thankfully. "Good. I'll talk to her, this was a misunderstanding."

"No it wasn't." Fate corrected her around a mouthful. "She was paid to try and kill me. She tried to kill me. Your stupidity of accepting the job without doing your homework lead to you being turned against by the paladins. You should have never trusted them. It wasn't a mistake, it was planned."

Subaru looked offended for a moment but soon turned to shame. "Yeah..."

"Fate-chan!" I protested, annoyed at the harsh words. "Don't talk to her like that, she really helped me today!"

"Thank you." Fate said the words simply but I still stopped talking. "I owe you." Fate put her arm around me and I was pulled close to her. "In return, I won't attack Teana the next time I see her. Talk to your Meister and for the love the gods, don't go back to the paladins or we'll fight once more."

Subaru nodded at us and turned to leave my store. Once the blue haired girl was across the street I turned to look at Fate. "Are you okay?"

"It will take more than that to kill me." She looked down at me and I felt my cheeks color at the gentle look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I swallowed and sank back a little, embarrassed at how loving she was all of a sudden. "Some people came after Subaru-chan while we were talking. They... I think they saw my neck and one of them said to kidnap me."

"Che." She frowned but changed expressions quickly. "They're doing weird things..."

"It's okay." I looked up at her. "I chose this. I'm not going to run. Besides, even if I did, they still know me."

"You're strange."

"I think I have a rebellious streak in me."

Fate laughed lightly. "Private school, shy, church girl is rebellious? Who would have thought?"

"Hey..." I looked down and for the first time noticed that her clothes were ripped. "Fate-chan, your shirt..."

"Yeah, can I borrow something?"

"Yes, come on." I lead her back into the kitchen and told the two children to watch the store for me for a moment. Once we were in my bedroom I went to my closet and rooted through it. "All my things are rather simple and plain," I told her while listening to my girlfriend's clothes rustling. "I have a black shirt somewhere I think... Ah, here it is." I turned and dropped it, gasping. "Fate-chan, you're hurt!"

"This is nothing," She waved it off but I still ran forward. Under her bra, her entire stomach was stained with dried blood. "Really, Nanoha," She stopped protesting when I sat her down on the bed and ran to get a washcloth. "Oh here we go..." She fell onto her back and sighed.

I gently started dabbing away the blood with a dampened rag, looking for the wounds so I could treat them. More and more blood was cleaned and finally I had her entire front damp with water but seeing no wounds. "Where did you get hurt?"

"No where," Fate sat up and wiped her hand over her stomach. "I heal fast."

"But you lost that much blood..."

"Makes me a little thirsty." The way she said the words made me realize exactly what was going to be asked next. Her hands went to my shoulders and slowly pulled me forward.

"Fa...Fate-chan..." I was put in her lap, sitting with my legs over one of her thighs and back supported by one of her arms. Before I could say anything else, my lips were claimed. A soft kiss, a gentle urging of her tongue right away, and a warm feeling on my stomach as it was massaged. I lost myself against her, blushing as her trailing fingers went under my shirt.

"Nanoha..." Her words came against my mouth before small kisses trailed away. She grazed my bra with her hand and cupped my left breast fondly. Gasping softly, I closed my eyes and felt her tongue slide over my collarbone.

One hand went to her hair and I threaded my fingers into the blond locks. My bra came up over my breasts and I blushed hard as I was gently kneaded. Her fingers knew exactly where to touch, making me unable to stop her. The emotions came all at once and I didn't know how to deal with them other than to just lose myself in it.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but all too soon her hand moved back to my stomach. My back was supported and her fingers slid down the front of my skirt easily. My eyes opened wide and a new rush came all at once, paired with gentle sucking on my neck. "Fate... -chan..." I was squirming, never experiencing anything quite like this.

I didn't want to push her away, but instead found myself trying to make it easier for her. I leaned my neck to the side and allowed one of my legs to move away from the other. Her fingers were gentle, making me gasp again. They were soft, touching just the right spots and pressing only hard enough for me to feel. My body was burning and my senses were lost in the raising desire.

A nip on my neck. A soothing, wet lick trailing. Another nip, a small kiss. I squirmed in her arms, gasped in the pleasure she was giving me. A small bite, another soothing lick. Warm, sticky from the cinnamon bun, intoxicating... I was pleading with my breathing now, begging for her to keep giving me this warm pleasure.

It didn't hurt like I thought it would. Instead, I felt her mouth suck on my neck once more, a burning feeling followed by a prick at the same time as my lower half erupted in pleasure. My breath caught, eyes wide. My hands shook, my legs quivered. The body blitz was so intense I felt as if I would pass out, and it heightened to an extreme that stole my voice when I felt a warm flow being sucked from my body.

And then it was over. Fate pulled back and looked at me. My vision was blurred, mind not comprehending anything other than a strange calming sensation as her fingers retreated. I watched her prick her finger with a fang and touched it to my neck, making it grow numb.

What confused me the most, however, was that she didn't even take enough to be considered more than a taste... and when my eyes started to see clearly again, I noticed an almost... disgusted look on her face.

"Rest," She whispered to me gently and I felt a tiredness come over me. I was tucked into bed slowly and my forehead was kissed. "I love you, Nanoha."

I couldn't answer yet but I knew she understood my look. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt myself drift off. My body was warm, the sheets were comfortable, and I felt a peace inside me that I had never known before.

_I love you too, Fate-chan.

* * *

_

**Fate**

I knew it all along, but for some reason I didn't believe it. Nanoha's skin was so smooth, so milky-white... She smelt like peaches and her flesh tasted so good... But I just ignored the fact that she was sick. The amount of foreign substances in her blood stream was enough to make me gag and want to throw up.

I was currently in the Roxbury, dancing on the floor while looking around with my eyes to find prey. I had to get rid of that taste, and drink enough to recharge myself. I did lose a lot of blood in that battle, but not enough to make me too terribly weak. I had wanted Nanoha to let me drink from her whenever I felt like it but... I guess sometimes life just hates you.

I never wanted to taste that again.

There! A vampire, the same one I saw when I first took Nanoha out. He was dancing as well, and from what I could tell he was interested in me. With a wry grin, I moved over to him and pressed my back against his front, getting a hand around my waist. I leaned back and whispered into his ear just loud enough to be heard over the music. "Let's not waste time, I want sex."

He laughed and I found myself being guided out of the club quickly. We ran a little while, me keeping my speed at a human's pace. The idiot couldn't even tell I was a vampire as well. Whoever was making these idiots around this town must be pretty stupid to not even teach them anything. The person pulled me into an alley and I grinned. There really was no limit to his idiocy.

I was pushed against a wall and almost laughed when he moved against me. I felt him against my stomach and briefly pondered what he could expect to please with something that small. "Ready, hot stuff?" He asked me.

"Oh yes." I gripped his neck and slipped out of his hold, slamming his forehead against the wall hard enough to make cracks appear. His body went slack in my arms and I sank to the ground, looking around before using my fingernail to sever the largest vein in his neck.

The taste wasn't bad, but wasn't the best. I was thirsty, however, so I drank heavily before he could recover. It didn't take too long for him to start groaning and I pressed him against the wall harder, sucking more. "You... whore..."

I chose to ignore him, having been called many things before in my life. I wasn't dumb enough to stop drinking to have a verbal chit-chat with my food. His body grew weak and he hunched over, more dead than alive. My stomach was full and I had enough to recover from my earlier battle. I moved to his ear and spoke into it. "I'll let you live. Thanks for the drink." With that, I slammed his head into the wall again and moved away. He would wake later, and would go about his business. No mess to clean up, no news to worry about, and no witnesses to deal with...

Okay, maybe one

I turned and looked at the girl standing in the alleyway. She wore an unbuttoned leather trench coat that was shockingly white. Her clothes were tight over her body, a black top with a golden zig-zag zipper going down the front. A black miniskirt covered her legs that was also accented in gold trim. In her right hands she held a staff with a cross on the end of it, completed by a golden circle hitting all the sides of it. I recognized her from before, as the leader of the group who saved Nanoha and the one who punched her to make her inhale the gas.

"Fate Testarossa." She spoke my current name as she started walking. I noticed she had on white boots that were splashed with black and gold as well.

"I like your clothes," I stated, making her pause briefly.

"Ah, thank you?" She recovered and shook her head. "I'm here to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because you are a vampire."

"That's all?" I stood fully and walked towards her. She was a short little thing, and barely came to my breasts. "Why are you killing vampires if you don't know anything about them?"

She tilted her head back and looked up at me seriously. I couldn't detect a single bit of fear in her eyes, despite how cute and innocent looking she was. "You are an abomination, a plague that needs to be wiped out before it spreads too far."

If she thought she could enrage me and make me lower my guard, she was wrong. "Why?" I asked her simply.

"...Because." She glared at me. "Attack!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!" She took a few steps back and held her staff at the ready. "That's what we do!"

"I don't want to fight."

She faltered. "But you're a vampire!"

"So?" I seem to be winning this game.

"So you hurt and kill people for your own gain!"

"No I don't." The girl gripped her staff harder. "Why did your group try and kill the girl who helped you?"

"What?" She blinked.

"Teana. Red head. Uses guns." I narrowed my eyes. "You sent her to kill me, so she would die. Then you went after her blood bank, and tried to kill her! A human!"

"N-no we didn't! Teana was sent on a long term mission in Germany!"

I stayed silent a moment before I realized what was going on. "Oh... I see."

"See? See _what_!?"

I smirked at her. "They lied to you so you wouldn't know that she was going to be killed. That way you wouldn't lose loyalty to your cause. Very, very clever." She took a step forward to try and threaten me but I stayed where I was standing. "What was your name?"

"Hayate."

"Hayate." I tasted it, liking the way it rolled off my tongue. "Thank you for protecting Nanoha before."

She finally let the tip of her staff fall and she looked at me curiously. "Why... aren't you attacking me? Why did you not try and press the fight from before? They told me you were smart but..."

"They are lying to you." I stated simply. "Not all of us are bad. Not all of us chose this. Not all of us are killers. I stay out of this war for a reason." I looked at her and stared into her eyes. She was...strangely innocent. "Hayate, you clearly don't understand everything of what you do."

"Yes I do!"

"Why then?"

"... BECAUSE!" She lifted her staff again and glared.

"Are you stupid!?" I ran forward the few steps between us and grabbed her staff, moving it away and getting in her face by leaning down. "I could have just killed you." She swallowed but held firm. I could see doubt in her eyes but fear was still not there. "I am going to let go of your weapon." She nodded at me and I did so. She didn't attack me so I smirked. "You're interesting." I moved away from her and started walking the way she had come from.

"Hey!" She called out and I turned to look over my shoulder. "I... I didn't hurt her did I?"

I grinned, showing a fang. "Yes. Yes you did. I took care of her, though." She stayed silent a moment so I walked more.

"Fate!" I looked over my shoulder yet again at her. "I... like your outfit too."

I laughed and jumped up, backflipping onto a rooftop and running along it to leap to another. I had a really interesting night tonight.


	14. Vampire Fate season two, episode 3

**Fate**

I had originally wanted to surprise Nanoha at her college by taking her out to eat but I couldn't find the girl where we normally ran into each other. Not one to give up so easily, I revved my bike and took off to go visit her bakery instead.

I was greeted with the smell of freshly baked goods when I took off my helmet and waved to Caro easily when she looked up at the beeping tone made when I entered. "Hey squirt," I hailed her playfully, ruffling the small girl's hair. "Nanoha make it back yet?"

"She's asleep up stairs." Caro told me simply. "She's not feeling that well."

"Eh?" I moved past her, despite the request to let her rest, and jogged up the stairs to the apartment. Sure enough, the lights were off and I heard light snoring coming from the bedroom. The door was pushed open and I walked into the slightly cool room to look down at my girlfriend.

A light sheen of sweat was on her face and her mouth was set in a small frown of discomfort. I slowly sat on her bed, but despite trying to be careful, the snoring stopping and blue eyes sleepily opened. "Fate-chan..."

"I'm sorry," I moved forward to brush some hair away from her eyes and grimaced when I felt the heat she was putting off. "How are you...?"

"Cold," She snuggled under the covers more and actually had a body shiver. "I over slept."

"It's past three," I reasoned with her but only got a pout. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nanoha sighed and rolled over to lay on her side. She stayed like that for a few moments before whimpering and moving out from under the covers.

"Nanoha?" I tried to touch her but she stumbled away from me and went to her bathroom. The girl attempted to close the door but didn't quite make it before collapsing by her toilet and throwing up. "Hey..." I knelt by her and stroked her back, then held her as she got a small break before going again.

I wasn't really good at taking care of others so I just sat with her until she tried to stand and then helped her to the sink so she could wash out her mouth. "Sorry," she managed out before slurping and spitting out a reddish brown liquid.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, frowning as the red lingered in what she was spitting out. "I should take you to the hospital..."

"No," She shook her head and reached for her cabinet to pilfer three different bottles after looking around a bit. "They won't do anything, I'd rather be home..." I watched her take all three pills at the same time and then drink some more water. "Ugh, back to bed..."

I watched her make the trip with concern. The girl literally fell onto her sheets and laid there, face down. Her body shivered and a groan came but it was obvious she didn't have the energy it would take to cover up. "Here..." I pulled the sheets from under her with a few jerks and then tucked her in, bringing a pillow under her head. "Better?" Nanoha simply panted heavily before she tried to lift herself again. My hands went to support her but she threw up instantly and then fell back down on her bed, too weak to move.

"Nanoha!"

~**~

I was fairly annoyed with the circumstances. I had taken Nanoha to the hospital while Caro contacted her family but the damn doctors wouldn't let me in the room because Nanoha "needed her rest and only family could go in". I was tempted to buy the whole damn building so I would have authority over them, but the paperwork would take too long...

As I sat outside of the room waiting, I heard Caro's voice come from the hallway. "She's this way, right?"

I looked up from my seat and froze in my tracks. Along with Caro were two people I didn't know, but assumed were Nanoha's parents. Besides that, I saw a short girl with brown hair walking with them. A familiar 'X' shaped hair clip was in her hair and her voice matched that exactly of the paladin that I had ran into not long before.

"Thanks again for coming, Hayate-san. I'm sorry we had to run off during your meeting with the youth group at the church."

Hayate smiled at the father and shook her head. "No problem, besides, I'd like to meet the daughter of the youth minister. She must be very nice." Her eyes turned to me and she stopped walking instantly.

"Hayate?" The man stopped as well and looked back at her, then at me.

Caro ran over to me and smiled. "Fate-san, how is Nanoha?"

"She's... she's okay I think. They won't tell me anything or let me in the room." I slowly turned my eyes from Hayate and knelt down to the short pink haired girl. "Will you tell her I'm here for me?"

"Yup!" Caro nodded at me and I pointed at the door. When she ran off into it I stood and looked at the group. "Hello."

The woman looked curiously at me. "Hello. Are you Nanoha's friend?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded and bowed to her politely. "My name is Fate Testarossa. I..."

Hayate stepped forward. "Hello, Fate. Did you come to visit Nanoha-chan?"

"I brought her here." I looked at them and trusted in the vibes coming from the short one that she wouldn't attack me. "Are you her parents?" They nodded and I smiled at them fondly. "I see where she got her good looks from," I flirted with the mother, getting an embarrassed blush and an approving grin from the father. "Go ahead and visit with her, I'll be out here."

They nodded and apologized briefly before they retreated into the room. Hayate excused herself a moment to talk to me and we stood outside the door facing each other....

* * *

**Nanoha**

I blinked and looked up from my hospital bed when the door opened. My parents shuffled in and closed the door behind them after having a small conversation with someone I couldn't see. My mother gave my a stuffed teddy bear that I promptly hugged to get some comfort for what was going to come. "Thank you," I told her while holding the plushie. "I'll name it Etaf."

My mom smiled at me lovingly before sitting by my bed. As there was only one chair, my father stood at my side and both looked down at me. "Hello," My dad started, eyes downcast.

"I'm fine," I stated at once. "I just had an attack. I can leave tomorrow."

"Maybe you should come back home," My mother, Momoko, began her normal routine and I sighed.

"Mom, really, I'm okay. It was just a moment. I've had them since I was little."

"If you weren't brought here you could have-"

I cut my father off. "Could have laid in bed groaning for a day and then gone to school like I will as soon as I leave. My exams are coming up. I'm not-"

"Made of glass, we know." Momoko took my hand. "Honey, the doctor said that you need to increase your dosage...."

"Oh great," I rolled my eyes. "Six pills for breakfast, yummy." Looking away, I frowned and would have crossed my arms if not for the fact my left one was being held.

"Sweetheart, I know it's hard but you can't afford to keep taking the risk by living on your own...."

"Mom, really."

"She's right, you have been in bed far too much recently."

"Dad, I have not!" I shook my head. "I have gone on dates and even bungee jumped!"

"What!?" Their word was said at the same time, making me flinch and fall back in bed, tired from my small outbreak.

"I'm living a normal college life," I informed them, getting tired. Even talking made me sleepy now it seemed. "Please. Really. I'll be okay."

A long silence came over the room before my dad changed the topic for me. "Who was the blonde outside?"

"Her? Oh that's Fate-chan. She's...." I thought about what to say. "A really close friend. She brought me here. She also looks after me at home and helps me run the bakery so I can study."

Momoko smiled at me. "Such a nice girl. Are you paying her properly?"

"Um... no, she won't accept money. She's... kind of a millionaire. Maybe more, I dunno. She does it for fun, but I pay her nephew, he helps too." I laughed nervously at their looks. "She's.... really really nice. She dresses a little weird, but don't let it fool you."

"Does she go to church?"

I grinned. "She wears a cross everywhere she goes."

My dad nodded. "I did see that... maybe she is a nice girl aftera--"

A crash and explosion rang from outside my room and I sat up quickly in shock, then felt lightheaded and almost passed out. My mom jumped to my side as my dad ran out the door.

"Hayate, what happened!?"

I could barely make out a semi-familiar girl in the hallway through my hazed vision. "Ummm... " She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "A trolley-bed-thing-a-ma-jigger just slid out of control and crashed through that window down there..."

"And the fire!?" My dad almost shouted as people ran to douse it.

"Um.... I don't know?" The girl started to sweat.

I groaned in pain and felt my mom lean me back in bed. "I want to see Fate-chan..."

My dad came back in the room with the other girl, who I could swear I've seen before. "The blond? She wasn't out there anymore."

The short brown haired girl looked at me and our eyes locked.

For some reason I felt weird....

Caro seemed to want to go check for Fate, so my parents allowed her to leave while my dad motioned towards the short female beside him and made the introductions for me. "Nanoha," He started. "This is Yagami Hayate, she just joined our youth group at church. Hayate, this is my daughter, Nanoha."

"Pleased to meet you." Hayate spoke to me a little nervously, bowing down.

"Have we... met before?" I looked at her harder, wracking my brain to place it. I _know_ I've seen her... but it's so foggy!

"Ahaha... I've come in your bakery before."

Oh, was that it? I nodded at her and was about to say something along the lines of welcome to our church group but my doctor chose that time to come back in the room. "Hello, Nanoha. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied just like always.

The man gave me a look and I knew right then that I wasn't about to enjoy the next part. He glanced at Hayate and then my father, who nodded. I didn't mind, all of the church knew about me, and she was here to wish me well anyway... "Well," The man continued. "I'm sorry to say that Nanoha's condition has worsened..."

"I'm fine," I interrupted meekly, but was ignored.

"Her lungs are starting to get weak... have you had trouble breathing lately?"

I thought back to my few coughing spells and spitting up blood a few days ago. "No," I lied.

"Nanoha." My mom's voice made me look down sadly.

"... A little." I spoke again, voice soft.

The doctor continued. "Have you had any blood in your mouth?" The corners of my lips twitched lightly at one reply I could have given to that, but instead I simply nodded. "I see... As I told your parents, I want to increase your medication... Also, you will need to increase the frequency of your liquid medicine."

"Not more shots," I groaned.

"I'm sorry. Just twice a week now." He sighed. "Nanoha... This is your health, you must take it seriously."

I nodded sadly. "I know, I don't need to be reminded I'm dying."

"You won't die unless you don't follow our orders. Take your pills twice a day and the shots twice a week. Doing so will ensure your body doesn't shut down."

I suddenly got a little annoyed. "My body is getting used to your pills! I'm making myself sick by taking so many!"

The man kept his cool and gave me a moment to calm down before speaking again. "I know... I'm sorry, but this is all we can do... If it gets any worse, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stay in the hospital indefinitely."

I felt my throat get tight. I knew Lupis was serious but... Being bedridden indefinitely!? No...

My mom gave me a hug. "Don't worry, Sweetie..."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Really. I'll be okay." The doctor nodded at my father and got one in return. Taking my mother's hand, he went outside with them, probably to talk about finances. As if we weren't broke enough as it is...

"So," Hayate sat down next to me and I blushed, having forgotten that she was even there. "Do you go through this often?"

I smiled lightly. "They think I'm made of glass, I'll be just fine."

"That's good," She laughed lightly and looked down at her hands. "Um... The youth group were going to get you a fruit basket but they were out...so..." She blushed and took out a shiny apply from her purse. "I picked this up on the way, shall I peel it for you?"

"I like the peel, but I wouldn't mind if you cut it?" I smiled at the thoughtful move.

Hayate nodded and took out a pocket knife. "Don't worry, it's clean." It flipped out smoothly and she slowly started quartering it. "So, Lupus was it?"

I nodded. "Mmn. It basically slowly destroys your body. I mainly have lung problems and weak muscles. In a nutshell it means my body breaks apart from the inside out."

"That's so sad..." She fumbled in her coring and looked down, almost as if she were upset.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." I shook my head. "Lupis is serious but I'm taking medicine for it...though I think my parents are having a really hard time paying..." Sighing, I looked at my sheet covered lap. "I used to think about just giving up but... I met Fate-chan. She's a really sweet girl, I saw her out in the hallway, did you talk to her?"

"Ah, um," Hayate looked at her project and started turning the quarters into eighths. "I talked briefly to her..."

I nodded. "Yeah... She's special I guess you could say. She made me want to keep trying."

"...She must really mean something to you, huh?" Hayate sounded rather sad.

"Yeah... Oh, I'm sorry, we just met and I'm rambling on and on!" I smiled at her. "Tell me something about yourself? We could be good friends, I think."

Hayate opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, looking at the food she was holding. "Right now... I'm not really sure."

"Hm?" I pried gently, giving her a choice to continue or change the subject.

Hayate looked over at me once more. "Have you ever questioned what you were doing? Like something you've done all your life only to doubt it later?"

"I have." I don't know what was bothering this cute shortie of a girl but I felt like she needed some cheering up, more so than me. "My religion. I was taught the same thing all my life, but once I was out in the world and could think for myself... I realized that what I was told wasn't always the truth. I guess you could say that asking questions and doubting things can give you an opportunity to find out what you really want for yourself."

The girl looked at me for a long time before standing. "I'm sorry, Nanoha, I need to go. I just remembered that the doctor said not to feed you anything." She dumped the sliced apple into her purse unceremoniously and quickly walked to the door. Her hand paused at the knob and she turned to look back at me. "Oh, I forgot. Fate-chan said something about going to a bar tonight... could you tell her I'd like to meet her there?"

I nodded at her curiously. "Sure. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." She smiled at me and left the room.

Leaning back in my bed, I chewed on her words. The doctor never said anything about giving me food, I wonder what was-

Fate burst into the door and stormed over to me, black smears littering her torn and burnt clothing, smelling strangely of gasoline. "Fate-chan!?"

"Nanoha!" Fate looked at me seriously. "Did you eat anything!?"

"N-no?" I sank back, a little scared at her snarling and panicked voice.

"Nothing? Anything at all!? A piece of gum, a drink, _anything_!?"

I shook my head, "No, Hayate-chan was doing an apple for me but she decided not to give it and-"

"Oh thank god," Fate fell on me and hugged me close. "I was so worried!"

"Worried?" I awkwardly pet the girl. "Fate-chan, what happened to you?"

She held me closer and sniffed, almost crying onto my chest. "It's a long story... I'm just glad you're alright...."

* * *

**Fate**

I hopped off my bike and looked around the area sharply before making my way past the long line of people waiting to get into the club known as the Roxbury. The bouncer stepped in front of me to block my path but after I gave him a smile he stepped back and made a small minute long conversation with me before I was allowed in.

The music was nice, as always, and the place seemed to be rather packed tonight. I guess they let in more than they should have. Hope a fire marshal isn't around anywhere...

I made my way to the bar and noticed a short girl sitting on a stool with a vacant on next to her. Short brown hair was slightly visible coming from her floppy white hat and between the collar of her white leather trench coat.

Nanoha had told me everything about what happened with the girl and I was slightly confused by it. Signum had told me that Nanoha was going to be poisoned but it seems that the girl couldn't go through with it. Adding in the details from our last encounter, I was interested in what the woman had to say.

I sat down next to her and felt her look at me. At first I had thought that she made people leave me a seat open by sending death glares to them but it turns out, judging by her embarrassed look, that she had probably been asking them politely to save the seat for her friend.

Alton came up to me and gave me a glass of whiskey with a few ice cubes and nodded at me. I nodded back and brought the glass to my lips and sipped it. "You wanted to see me?" I asked casually, making her nervous. This was probably her first meeting with someone she was supposed to fight against.

"Yes." She nodded and took a drink of her daiquiri, smacking her lips. I couldn't help a small giggle come from my throat and she blushed darkly. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." I turned and leaned against the bar and looked out on the dance club. "You have guts coming to my hunting ground."

"This place is the source for many vampires."

"Only me and the idiots," I countered her. "The smart ones leave this place alone."

"...I see..." Hayate looked down and I got the vibe that I had just told her something that countered what she was told previously.

"Why didn't you do your job?"

Hayate kept facing the bar and stared into her drink. "She's a human..."

"They told you to kill her while Signum killed me, didn't they?"

"How did you know?"

"You just told me." I couldn't frown, despite the grim words. "This is two times you have spared her." She stayed silent and took another drink. She tried not to make any indication that she wasn't used to alcohol but her plan failed when she coughed slightly. "How long," I wondered. "Have you been a paladin?"

"All my life."

"Then why do you suck at it so much?"

She turned and glared at me and I once again noticed that she didn't have any fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to kill humans, just vampire scum!"

"Am I scum?" My voice softened and I turned to look at her. "I just want to live and take care of Nanoha."

"You just want her blood."

"I don't drink from her." Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing again. "She's really sick, I hate the taste."

"Then why-"

"Because she's special." I cut her off and took another drink. "I'm pretty sure I know what you've been told. Not all Vampires are like that, but most are. Blindly hunting and killing makes you no better than a murderer."

"I don't-"

"I know." I grinned at her startled face. "You're different."

She looked at me a moment and then sighed. "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Hayate stayed silent a moment more. "If I told you I was assigned to kill you, what would you say?"

"That you were sent to die, just like Teana."

She nodded softly. "I get the same feeling somehow." Hayate's shoulders sagged. "But why...?"

"I don't know," I finished the glass and sat it on the counter, along with a few hundred dollar bills to take care of my tab. "Your drinks tonight are on me."

"But-"

"Hayate," I faced her and reached over to fix her crooked collar under her trench coat. "Find what you want in life and do it. Just because you are a paladin doesn't mean you need to throw your life away needlessly." I smiled at her.

Hayate's face reddened and she swallowed thickly, trying to still her beating heart.

~**~

Nanoha opened her eyes slowly and looked at me after a few moments. "Hey there," I greeted her softly. "Good morning."

She smiled and yawned. "I had the strangest dream last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." Nanoha sat up in her hospital bed and rubbed her eyes. "There were lots of little girls with huge guns and buffaloes everywhere."

"Buffaloes?" I blinked.

"Mmn. Buffaloes."

I felt her forehead. "Maybe you're taking too many meds..."

Nanoha giggled. "They've been in my dreams since I was little."

I gave her a light chuckle. "Weirdo."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry to end this on a bad note, but I need to get this out to all the people who like to read fanfiction and NanoFate fanfiction. My friends who are writing non NanoFate stories are getting nasty anonymous reviews (the last one was from someone calling themselves karura). These reviews are harassing and annoying, and upset me that they are getting crap because they're not shipping Nanoha and Fate together. If this harassment continues, I swear to god I'm going to write nothing but Yuunoha for now on and discontinue all the fics I have now. If you know the people who are doing things like that, please spread the word for them to stop. Thank you for your time reading this note, and please don't bother commenting about this in reviews as it is not up for discussion.


	15. Vampire Fate season two, episode 4

**Fate

* * *

**

With Nanoha resting in the hospital and Erio helping out at the bakery, I found myself with another day to kill by myself. I took the opportunity to grocery shop for Nanoha again but that only took up a little bit of the morning. Now it was lunch time and I was rather bored.

I decided to go to a little street corner place that I knew of in favor of a hot dog to take away my hunger. I left my bike parked at Nanoha's bakery and strolled on the sidewalk to burn some more time. It didn't take too terribly long to reach my goal, but then again I could probably walk to the other side of town and consider it a short walk.

The man knew me and made small conversation while preparing my usual combination: a beef frank wrapped in bacon topped with chili, cheese, and crushed Fritos. After a hefty tip and being talked into buying a to 'ward off the summer's heat', I walked outside the building to the very small sitting area outside. My favorite place to sit was taken so I looked around briefly before settling my eyes on a short haired girl sipping on a milkshake. She was wearing a white leather trench coat with a small black dress under it that rode very high on her thighs. A really cute newsboy cap was lopsided on her head and she was chewing on the straw in her mouth while blankly looking across the street. A smirk came to my lips and I crashed down next to her and crossed my legs.

Hayate yelped lightly and looked at me in shock. One hand was already on her necklace while the other was gripping the top of the chair she was sitting in. From the position I could tell that she was ready to leap back at a moment's notice, hit me with the chair in the process, and form her staff. Although I was impressed, fighting wasn't what was on my mind. "Your bodyguards not around?" I asked lightly before taking a bite of my meal.

The girl stared at me for almost a full minute, and I was on my second bite before she finally replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating lunch." She almost fell over at my response. Poor thing probably never had anyone be a smart-ass to her. After I did some research on the girl, I found out she was actually a highly skilled Paladin who, with her guards, have taken out a slightly impressive amount of vampires. "What are you doing here?" I pondered back at her. "Drinking a milkshake?"

"How did you know?" I looked at her blankly and she glanced at the drink in her hand. "Sh-shut up!"

"You know," I took a drink from my bottle and sighed thankfully at the taste. "For being a paladin held in high regards for her skill, you sure are a ditz sometimes."

"I'll hit you!"

"Go ahead." I went to take another bite of my hot dog but found myself clocked upside the skull. "What did you do that for!?" I shouted at her loudly.

"You said I could," she challenged with a smirk.

I liked that smirk. It looked good on her.

"So I did." I took the bite I was going for and spoke around a full mouth. "Do it again and I'll rip your hand off." Even though it was a threat, she caught my playful meaning, and after a moment, Hayate reluctantly sat down normally. "You didn't answer me."

"Huh?"

"My question: what are you doing?"

"...I'm hungry." Hayate sipped.

"Then why not get food? You on a diet?"

She sighed. "I left my purse at home and only had enough on me for-" She blushed and glared at me. "That's none of your business."

I grinned. Wow, this girl was fun! "Here," I offered her a bite of my hot dog "Have a bite."

"I don't eat after Vampires." Her stomach growled at her words.

"Afraid you'll get cooties?" I teased her.

"Shut up." She glared across the street.

I got up from the chair and went back to my friend, purchasing a plain hot dog and walking back to Hayate, placing it in front of her. "Eat."

"I don't need a Vampire's help."

"I gave you my name, Hayate." I took another bite of my meal and her stomach growled again.

It took her a moment but she did finally start eating my offered meal after putting a few things on it offered on the table. Her first few bites were quick, showing that she really was hungry, but she slowed down soon enough to offer me a small thanks. "Why are you so nice, Fate?"

For some reason it felt good to hear her say my name. "I'm not really; sometimes I can be pretty mean. Just ask Signum."

Hayate glared at me a moment before softening. "She did attack you when I told her not to...I guess I owe you an apology."

"Nah, it was a good work out." My words made her fluster, but we both knew that I had won that fight. I healed overnight but Signum would probably be cursing for a day or three. "So, Little Pally, have you thought about your future?"

Hayate looked down at her food and slowly chewed. This was obviously a big time in her life and she had a lot to think about. Me... Well, I've been alive for so long that I now count my age by every hundred years. I had learned the value of patience the hard way. Now I was content to eat with my enemy until she made up her mind on what to do. I was confident she couldn't kill me, though I would probably be more dead than alive if I fought all her guardians and her at the same time. Alive, yes, but in a world of hurt. If I could avoid that, I'd like it very much.

Silence passed over us for a while longer and finally the girl spoke again after slurping the last of her drink. "I don't want to fight you."

"Thanks." I downed the rest of my drink as well.

Hayate looked down and sighed. "What am I going to tell my leader?"

"That you don't want to die?" She glared at me and I shrugged. "I'm sorry, but if you try and kill me, I'm not just going to take it, you know?" My aloofness must have settled her and she looked away again.

"If I go against their orders I'll be expelled from the paladins."

"So? Better than dying."

"They'll send someone to kill me.... Like they sent Teana to die when she...did whatever she did to displease them."

"They would even kill their own fighters..." I crunched the empty bottle in my hand and growled. "Pathetic. Why would you work for people like that!?"

Hayate averted her eyes. "They told me-"

"To hell with what they told you!" I slammed my fist on the table and she jumped, looking at me in shock. "People weren't meant to live thinking only what they have been told!" I fought back the imagine of a man with brown hair smiling at me in his white sparkling armor and gold crosses. "You have the right to choose!"

"Fate..." She looked speechless.

"Hayate. If they try to hurt you from this decision, then I will protect you." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I promise."

Her cheeks turned a dark red and she stumbled over her words. "Ah. um, No, I mean..."

"Relax," I tried to sooth her. She must be getting all worked up about making such an important decision.

She stayed silent a moment more and then looked up at me, eyes finally showing a little fear. "If I trust you... will you not back stab me?"

I took a knife from my boot and placed it into her hand and then the tip against my breast. "I'll trust you right now, so you trust me later." I let go of her hand.

Hayate looked at me for a few moments and then slowly took the knife away and placed it into her lap. "I trust you."

"Good." I took a napkin and a pen that just happen to be laying on the table, probably from someone before us. "Here is my number. Call me later okay?"

"O-okay..." Hayate was red again and fumbled when I gave it to her. "Um... want my number?"

"Sure." She listed it off and I put it into my cell phone. "Got it... Say you have a really cute accent."

Hayate blinked. "Oh? I do seem to get that a lot. Some people make fun of it."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Her shortness along with that accent did make her look rather... cute and innocent. Hard to believe she was a paladin. "Where are you originally from?"

"Wales, it's a little east of England."

"I know where it is, I've been there."

"Oh." She blushed. "Sorry, normally people give me blank looks when I say where."

I grinned. So this little girl was British... Acting on impulse, I pointed at her trench coat when we stood up. "Your skirt coat is crooked."

"Oh bugger," Hayate went to fix it but stopped when I broke into laughter. Her cheeks colored darkly and she looked at me in an expression that crossed horror and embarrassment. "D-don't make me say things!"

I took a breath to calm myself and shook my head. There was no way this cute little thing could possibly harm a fly. It was astounding that her record was as good as it was. If not for her special genetics I found out about, I wouldn't believe she could have done anything listed on her report. "Okay," I grinned at her. "I'll be on my way then." I turned to leave but found her grabbing my arm, pinching my clothing between her thumb and forefinger.

"Um..." She averted her eyes when I looked down at her blushing face. "Are you ...busy right now?"

"...No?"

"Want to... do something?"

I looked down at her red cheeks and fidgeting fingers. _'....Uh oh._' I resisted the urge to face-palm.

* * *

**Nanoha **

I looked to the doorway when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and gave Fate a small smile when she appeared. I kind of wanted her to be out of breath from running here to see me, but I knew that her being a vampire, getting out of breath would probably take more than just running. "Hello," I spoke to her while going back to cleaning the dishes in my sink.

"Um... hey..." Fate came into the kitchen area and looked at me while I continued to work. "...I'm sorry."

I sniffed. "I only waited in the lobby for two hours."

"... Yeah." Fate looked down.

"You promised me you'd pick me up when I was released, where were you?"

"I..." Fate sighed. "No where."

"Don't say that." I turned and looked at her fully. " That makes it sound like you were somewhere you don't want me to know."

"I wasn't."

"Then just say that, mou." I went back to the dished but yanked my hand out when I felt a small sear of pain. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Fate hovered over my shoulder while I held up my cut finger.

"Nicked it on a knife." I patted my hand dry and then went to wipe off the small stream of blood before pausing. Slowly I moved my hand over to Fate with my finger extended and looked the other way. "...You want to?" She didn't answer at first, which made me turn to look at her. "No? You haven't drank lately have you?"

Fate slowly took my hand and brought it too her mouth. I felt her lips wrap around my finger and her tongue roll around it. I half expected her to pierce it again with one of her fangs but instead she pulled my finger from her mouth and popped the skin of her own fingertip, drawing some oil-black blood from it. "Here," she whispered, touching our fingertips together. I felt a weird tingling sensation and when she pulled away, the pain was gone.

"How...?"

"My blood heals, remember?" She moved her hand back but I grabbed it. Our eyes met and I slowly pulled her finger to my mouth, licking her blood from her finger and sucking softly. Her eyes widened and I tasted a small flow come from her fingertip. Inhaling through my nose, I pressed my mouth tighter and sucked once more, this time tasting her blood fully. It was thick... but had something to it... Something I couldn't place... but I strangely wanted more.

Fate was shivering now and I stepped forward questioningly so our fronts were touching. Using the stepstool I had to reach up to higher shelves, I rose myself up and lightly turned her head away before kissing her neck. She went stiff in my arms and I kissed her again, lightly sucking on where I knew a vein to be.

"Na...noha..." Fate gripped my sides and I felt her body shaking. I sucked harder, leaving a hickey on her before she suddenly pulled back and crashed her lips upon mine. Her hands grabbed my butt and lifted me off the stool so I wrapped them around her waist. The next moment I was moving, but I kept my eyes closed. My arms went around her, fingers diving into her hair.

I felt my soft bed under me and Fate's feverish panting against my lips, her tongue working from my mouth down my neck and collar bone, where she bit just hard enough to make me gasp. "Fate... -chan..."

* * *

**Fate**

I looked down at Nanoha's body laying next to me and allowed myself to smile fondly down at it. The sheets were just over her breasts, covering her naked body. I moved my hand over to her ear and trailed some hair behind it. Pulling away, I received several strands of the brown locks attached to my finger and I couldn't help but grin at them. Maybe I pulled on her a little too hard...

I looked at the fading bite mark on her neck and touched it gently, making the girl sigh softly in her dreams. I had bitten her for the second time, drinking from her veins as she had a body rush during her climax. The taste was actually worse than I remembered, but I couldn't stop myself at the moment. I had drank heavily from her, until she whispered my name and fainted from exhaustion.

She would probably sleep all night and into the morning, knowing her. Slowly I moved from the bed and put on my discarded clothes laying beside it. Once covered, I moved back to my new found lover and pulled the covers over her properly. I bent over and kissed her forehead softly before I left the room and went downstairs into the bakery.

Caro and Erio seemed to be closing down the shop and I realized that Nanoha and I had made love for almost an hour... I guess it couldn't be helped, the way she sucked on my finger and neck... A full body shiver ran over me and I had to repress the memory. I was highly sensitive to people sucking on me, even more so when blood was involved.

"Fate-san?" Caro's voice called me from me thoughts and I looked over at her. "Is Nanoha asleep?"

"Yes," I confirmed for her before realizing that they had been working in the shop all day long. "Are you hungry?"

Erio's voice interrupted the girl with a "starving!"

I laughed lightly and bent over to them. "What do you want to eat?"

Caro blushed at me and tried to stammer out a decline of offer but once again Erio spoke his mind. "How about some seafood? Caro was talking about wanting some earlier."

"Oh?" I grinned at the flustered girl. "Don't worry, Caro, my treat, what would you like?"

"Uhm..." She looked down at her feet and I was amazed at how humble she was when it came to asking favors from others. Then again, I had treated her like my own child ever since we met. It was probably a little intimidating for her.

"Tell you what, I'm going to go to that place down the road. Erio, I'll call you when I get there so make her pick something okay?"

"Sure." Erio gave me a thumbs and Caro simply started stammering again.

With a smile, I patted them each on the head and got my keys from the counter. As I headed out the door and onto the streets I saw glowing orange eyes looking at me from the other side of the road. Smirking, I called out to the person confidently. "I'm going to get dinner, want to come?"

A woman stepped from the shadows, twin tails flowing behind her, laced with black ribbons that held shining gold crosses. "Ah, I'm starving."

~**~

I looked to the side and felt a little bit of disdain when I noticed that Teana was keeping up with me easily while rooftop jumping. We both landed at the same time onto a building and ran across it swiftly before jumping again. I cleared the three story jump but Teana almost didn't make it. She landed on the side of the building and kicked upwards so fast it broke of a small chuck of material from it. Her body lurched upwards and she landed next to me as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"So," she asked me, stopping when she noticed I was no longer running. "Is this where you normally hunt?"

I pointed down at the bar entrance below me. "I have a few people in there that are regulars."

"I see." Teana leaped from the roof and landed with a swift roll to dissipate the force from the drop. I followed her shortly, landing in a crouch. "Fricken show off." She snarled at me, getting a smirk of satisfaction from my lips.

We were let in at once and Teana looked around for a moment before scanning the area seriously. I chose my target at once, a young man that came here often to forget about the work days. His blood was clean and delicious, reminding me at once of the blood currently in my stomach. Looking over at my ally, I finally spoke the question that was on my mind. "Why don't you just go to your donor?"

"She's studying for exams," Teana replied without interest. "If I drank from her tonight she wouldn't do well tomorrow."

I pondered this. It made sense to me, but I never expected her to consider it. Now that I think about it, I recall the two of them being on a type of date the time I told Nanoha about all of this... How long ago was that? A month? Two? I never considered time much so I couldn't really place it.

Teana and I sat down at the table where my regular was, smiling at him and his friend. The man perked up when he saw me and I gave him a flirting bat of my eyelashes. For all he knew, when I drank from him each time, I made him think that we had wild passionate sex. His friend was eying Teana, who leaned forward to show off her cleavage. Damn girl had no shame.

Then again... I didn't either.

Three drinks passed by us before they were starting to get ready for a night with us. I could tell they were a little drunk, which would effect the taste of their blood, but overall it would be nice. Before we went, I excused myself and made my way to the bathroom, where I put both hands on the sink.

I was feeling a little odd for some reason, as there was a strange sensation in my stomach. I had felt it only a few times before, each time following a reaction that I didn't really care for. I felt it coming for a while now but I only just now caved in to it. Walking to one of the stalls, I closed the door behind me and fell to my knees. I barely had enough time to scoop my hair before I hunched over and threw up everything that I had just drank, including Nanoha's blood.

The sight wasn't pretty and I disposed it if quickly, wiping my mouth in the process. Mental note: Bad blood and alcohol don't mix.

I moved from the stall and back to the sink where I slurped water straight from the faucet using my hands. Not really elegant, but I didn't give a damn right now. All I wanted was for that _horrid_ taste to get out of my mouth, and this was helping.

When I made it back to Teana, she had already swooned the man and was allowing him to dote over her while my victim was waiting with a smile. I grinned at him, allowed for him to put his arm around my waist, and went outside.

I don't think I could wait too much longer, I needed the taste of Nanoha's blood out of my mouth quick, lest I throw up again...


	16. Vampire Fate season two, episode 5

**Nanoha

* * *

**

I couldn't believe how tired I was when my alarm went off. Slowly my eyes opened and I looked across my pillow to the clock. It was beeping at me steadily, demanding that I wake to get ready for my eight o'clock class. I felt completely drained of life and when I sat up, the world spun lightly.

As I moved to the bathroom, I stumbled once but caught myself on the sink. My breakfast was pulled out of the cabinets and after swallowing the handful of pills, I took out the syringe and prepped it before poking my arm and injecting the liquid. The feeling was almost immediate and I felt better just knowing that I would have the effects in a little bit.

I looked into the mirror above my sink and blinked at the mark on my neck before smiling fondly at it. Reaching up, I touched the bruised area and felt the tenderness of it. I knew Fate wouldn't be her when I woke up, and it didn't bother me too much. She had Erio to think of, after all.

Moving back to my bedroom, I dressed for the day sluggishly and grabbed my backpack to sling over my shoulder. On my way out of my house, I checked to make sure Caro was sleeping in the spare room and that she would have some breakfast, cursing at Fate once more when I realized my place was completely stocked with food again. I took a bagel from downstairs and ate it as I walked down the street.

Almost an hour later I fell down into my seat and sighed out. "I'm too tired for this..." I spoke my thoughts aloud as a backpack fell down next to me and an energetic girl jumped into the seat next to me. Blue hair fluttered around her face and she grinned at me. "Morning, Subaru." I greeted her lightly.

"Yo, 'morning." She smiled. "Ready for the exam? Last day of classes!"

"Yes," I rubbed my eyes. "I had lots of time to study in the hospital."

Subaru leaned over and looked at my neck. "Your master have a drink last night?"

"Mas...oh!" I waved it off. "Don't worry, I'm okay." Even though I said that, I knew that my body was still struggling to recover from the amount of blood I lost. A normal person would have recovered by now, but me...

I couldn't help but wonder about Subaru. She was like me: someone caught up in the whole vampire thing. She obviously knew a lot about it and didn't seem as hush-hush as I thought she would be. "Ne, Subaru?" She grinned at me. "How long have you and Teana-san been...um..."

"Since as long as I can remember." Subaru answered without hesitating. "Originally I was kind of like an orphan. My mother died before I even knew her, and my father is rich but didn't want anything to do with me so he sent me off to a boarding school. From there I was chosen by the paladins to help out Teana."

"Wait," I shook my head. "I still don't get this whole vampire-paladin thing?"

"Oh, well," Subaru motioned with her hands while she talked. "Paladins normally hunt vampires, but recently they have been experimenting. Teana was turned while her mother was pregnant and trained to fight against other vampires. She was given synthetic blood to make her survive but once she drank from a vampire, she couldn't go back. From then on, I was placed under her care."

"So you were just randomly chosen?"

"More or less. Nobody would miss me if I just suddenly vanished, you know?" She didn't really seem to mind the words she was speaking. "So, anyway, Teana just drank from me but eventually she started looking out for me as well. Later we became a couple and now she is more like my lover than anything else."

I blushed darkly hearing it. Just as Fate was bound to me, it seemed like these two girls also formed a type of bond. I wanted to ask more but our professor chose that moment to enter our classroom. We had exams today and that needed to come first. "Can we meet later?" I whispered to her, getting a happy nod.

~**~

When Subaru and I met once more it was at the end of our school day. She waved her hand over her head when she was within shouting distance. I waved back, a little embarrassed by her loud shouting paired with it, and began talking once she was close enough. "How was your day?"

"Boring, but not bad. I think I did well on the exams." She fanned out her shirt lightly. "Let's get someplace cool."

"Want to come to my bakery? I'll treat you to some nice food."

"That'd be excellent!" She laughed and I smiled at her. This girl was really perky and fun to be around. I can't believe that I sat next to her in one of my classes all semester and never even became friends other than being desk buddies. "Hey, would you happen to know of any nice apartments or anything?"

I blinked at the question. "There is a complex across from my bakery, why?"

"Teana and I kind of moved out of our old place."

"Kind of?"

"Well it was burnt down."

I paused my walking. "Seriously? What happened?"

Subaru laughed nervously. "Um, well, some people came to kill Teana and well... Teana got a little upset."

"So they burned the building down!?"

"Well...Teana sort of...lost it when one of them hit me."

I caught the hint. "Teana blew everything up?"

"Oh yeah." Subaru stopped walking and her laugh halted as well. In front of us stood two men wearing light clothing with golden crosses on their sleeves and around their neck. "Well, they just don't give up do they?"

I took a step back and brought a hand to my chest. "Those guys again..."

Subaru reached into her backpack and pulled out a black glove. She slid it over her hand as the two people started moving forward to us. "Don't worry," Subaru spoke casually to me. "They will cover the tracks of their attack, and I'll protect you." Reaching into her pocket, she took a small glass vial filled with black liquid. "Let's get this over with." The vial was slid into a slot into her glove and I noticed that a cover slid over it. "Load cartridge!"

Even though I had seen it before, Subaru's power still surprised me. Her glove, I had seen, had a direct IV going to her veins on her wrist. Teana's blood was injected into it, giving Subaru's right hand temporary power for a limit of five minutes. Me on the other hand...

I jumped to the side of one of the men and saw Subaru grab his arm, bending it behind his back and slapping the shoulder blade to make it pop out of socket. I heard a yelp and before I could even react, the fight had moved into an alleyway, away from the main street.

I walked backwards away from the three people, watching with wide eyes as Subaru continued her assault. She grabbed the other man, holstered him into the air, and slammed him down on the ground so hard I could swear it made hair-line cracks in the ground.

The first man apparently fixed his shoulder and made a dive at me, shoving my body against the wall. He moved his other hand and pulled a silver dagger from his cloak. My hands reacted on their own, twisting the ring on my finger and holding it to his face. A bright flash of multicolored lights burst forth, along with a weird sound.

The man dropped to the ground and started to shake, saliva dripping from his convulsing mouth. I swallowed thickly and looked back over at Subaru, who was doubled over. She was uppercutted swiftly and I gasped when a bit of blood fell from her cheek. "Subaru!"

"Che," the girl wiped her mouth and spat. Flexing her right hand, she moved forward again and grabbed the person, throwing them over her shoulder and into a garbage can upside down. "Nanoha, let's move before more come!"

"R-right!" I chased after the girl quickly, rounding a corner and running back onto the main street. "Fate-chan should be at my bakery!"

Subaru looked back over her shoulder. "I don't think we'll make it that far."

I groaned. "So much for taking the bus..."

"We'll have to get somewhere more populated." The blue haired girl looked at a slot in her glove. "I have about a minute left." I stumbled over myself and coughed, helped by Subaru so I wouldn't fall down. "You okay?"

I spat out a mix of saliva and blood, shaking my head. "I'm... I'm going to faint." The running had taken its toll on my weak body and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears.

"Nanoha!" Subaru caught me as I collapsed and I looked up at her face as the world started to go black. The last thing I made out was something large hitting her over the head and her eyes rolling up before she collapsed on me.

~**~

I awoke with a start when I felt cold water being doused on my head. Despite the water pooling around my face I couldn't quite seem to find the energy to lift my cheek off of the floor. My eyes saw nothing but a clean white floor spanning in front of me leading to the feet of what seemed to be someone wearing crystalline armor that held a pinkish-red tint to it.

"Get up." A female voice demanded of me. When I didn't do as requested I cried out as her foot connected with my side to flip me onto my back. The attack probably wouldn't have hurt many people too badly but I felt the spot stinging and tears came to my eyes from the pain. My body was too weak as it was, and right now I desperately needed my medicine.

"I don't think she is able to." An almost metallic voice stated simply.

"Shut up." The first voice demanded and I felt my hair being grabbed. After a twist I was holstered up and throw against a wall back first. I cried out again and leaned forward, weakly coughing blood while trying to breathe.

"She is hurt, she needs medical attention." The second female voice spoke again and I tried to weakly look up to see who the nicer person was. The only other person in the room was a girl wearing a quite revealing set of armor. Light red crystal covered her joints and a white material covered the rest of herself in a short miniskirt and open jacket. Her breasts were supported by a matching blue bra and what seemed to be panty sides were lining her hips.

"I said shut up, you worthless piece of scrap. Just because you can think doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." The woman spoke to the other that I couldn't see and I tried my best to look at her so I wouldn't get hit again. "Stop crying, dammit." She reared back to strike me but stopped before her open palm made contact. "Damn it, if you stop my motions one more time I'll destroy your mainframe and format you!" The hand moved again and I got a lighter slap than I had anticipated.

"Where... Am I?" My throat stung and my lungs were stinging along with most of my body.

"That doesn't matter. I want to know what your girlfriend's weakness is, and you're going to tell me."

I tried to rack my brain with something to say but instead I found myself grabbed and lifted up in the air, back pressing against the wall and hand around my neck. "I.. can't breathe..." I gasped out desperately for air and then saw a face in front of mine. Dark green eyes were staring at me, piercing into me so hard I could actually feel my body shiver from it. The hand let me go and I landed on my feet before collapsing yet again.

"Che, this girl is pathetic!"

"She must have something wrong with her body. I suggest leaving her alone or no information will be obtained."

I groaned and hugged myself, shaking as the female knelt down in front of me. Against my will I opened my eyes again to look at her and felt tears running down my cheeks. I wanted to say something but I was so scared my mouth wouldn't open. She, on the other hand, smirked at me and spoke smoothly. "Unfortunately for you, I don't like listening to my partner." She stood up fully and flexed her hand. "Strike Flame."

"Command denied."

"Back talk me again and I swear to the gods that I'll destroy you! Now, _Strike Flame_!"

I hugged myself tighter and chocked on my tears as I saw a long line of red energy come from the girl's hand. "I'm sorry," the other voice told me softly.

When I awoke again I felt the pain come back to me all at once. My body ached with every heartbeat and I knew that if my body could support itself I would be throwing up right now. Unfortunately all I could do was lay on the ground where I was and pray to pass out again. When I realized that I wouldn't be able to go under again, I opened my eyes weakly. There was blood on the floor, staining the clean white surface. My vision was flashing red and loud sounds were all around me.

Slowly, I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. I don't know how long I layed on the floor but when my body was gently lifted to be cradled I suddenly felt a surge of energy come into me from the nice feeling. I could swear I heard my name being called and I opened my eyes to see the hazy face of Subaru above me.

"Oh thank god," she gasped out in worry. "I was scared they killed you."

"Subaru..." I winced at the feeling of my voice moving through my throat and had to cough. "What's...going on?"

"Shh, don't talk. Fate-san sent me to get you." She lifted me up to carry and my head fell to the side. The sight before me made my world stop for several seconds. A body, the female from before, was dead... torn apart... My body lurched and I almost fell from the arms holding me as I threw up, both from the sight and the movement happening. I closed my eyes but the vision was still there... blood everywhere... ripped apart...

"Nanoha! Are you okay!?"

I panted, gasping for air as saliva dripped from my lips, leaning strands behind them. It was then that I noticed that the flashing red wasn't from my eyes but from an alarm light running above the room. Another loud noise came and I recognized it as an explosion this time. "What...?"

"Let's go. I have to get you out of here. Can you stand?"

I was so confused. "N-no..."

"Dammit..." Subaru lifted me again and I looked involuntarily at the mess on the wall and floor, catching sight of a small red orb that was laying not far from it. The words 'I'm sorry' were repeating on it over and over, forming one word at a time in a scrolling sequence.

_Just because you can think doesn't mean you can tell me what to do._

"Subaru..." She looked at me and I weakly pointed at the gem. "Get that... Please..."

"Okay," Subaru carried me to the gem and grabbed it, handing the sphere over to me. "Now rest, we're getting out of here."

"Okay..." I clutched the orb in my palm and felt a voice enter my head.

_Why did you save me?_

I swallowed thickly, closing my eyes tight.

_Why? Why?_

I felt my body turn sharply and heard the distant sounds of explosions and screams. Opening my eyes briefly, I saw smears of red on the wall along with a slash that seemed to have melted its way through.

_I don't understand. I hurt you._

The voice wouldn't go away, the soft echoing through my mind lingering with unspoken sounds that I somehow understood. "Who...?"

_Don't speak, I can hear you_

I reclosed my eyes, breath catching as a surge of pain ran through my body.

_You are dying._

'_I know,_' The thought went through my mind easier than I thought it would. I knew my body better than any doctor. I knew I had a trace of hemophilia. I knew what it meant when my vision swam. I knew what would happen to my lungs if I didn't use my inhaler...

_Let me help you._

A large jolt separated Subaru from me and I felt myself fall to the floor with a soft thud.

_Please. You saved me even after I hurt you._

The voice was becoming more clear, the slightly robotic female tone becoming more apparent.

_Please trust me... Become my master._

Before I could reply to the voice speaking to me I cried as my hair was grabbed and pulled upwards. The pain was almost too much to bear and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. My whole body was sore but still seared with sharp pains from both the inside and out. At that moment, I questioned why I had even kept trying to live through the agony.

The doctors were right after all... I wouldn't live to make it past this year....

"When you're dead," Whoever was holding me up was speaking now. "The Vampire will be too distracted to fight back."

'_Fate!_' I slowly reached up and weakly put my hands on the person's wrist. '_I don't want her to die! Please, help me!_'

I felt it immediately. The orb in my hand seemed to almost melt into me, a warm sensation running over my skin, flowing to my shoulder and spreading out over my entire body.

_Executing command: RAISE: Holy Energy Amplifying Raydric Technology._

My joints screamed in pain as I was dropped down onto the ground again. Every part of my body that could bend seared as if I had just burned them all at once. Just as soon as the pain came, however, it left.

_Executing Command: God's Armor, barrier jacket_

I felt the cool air of the room embrace my suddenly naked body before a new material came over me. I felt the weird fabric almost seem to crawl over my skin before it stopped after reaching the top of my head. My eyes opened in shock, looking down at my body in awe. Each hand was now covered in a black glove that showed my fingers. Each knuckle held a pink-ish red tinted crystal covering it, embedded in my skin as if it were a part of me all my life. Moving down my arms, I saw a pure white material flow over my arms. The fabric formed a jacket around my upper body, going down just to where my breast line was before cutting off to fully reveal my torso all the way around. A blue bikini style top held my breasts firm and covered them properly. Lower, I saw the thong style straps of my panties tailing my hips before being covered by a white miniskirt accented by blue triangles at the bottom moving upwards for design. My legs held stockings now before entering into a weird type of combat boot that also somehow resembled normal sneakers, as they didn't go much higher than my ankles.

_Execute command: Load cartridge.... Master?_

"Ca-Cartridge?" I asked in shock, looking from my body to the man in front of me and back again. The shock of whatever just happened was starting to fade away and the pain was starting to grip me once again.

_Blood given by your master. A vial._

The man in front of me seemed to have recovered from his surprise and was now glaring at me, saying something about somebody failing in their job. Ignoring this, I reached into my shoe and was relieved to find Fate's vial still there after... after whatever transformation just happened with my cloths. "This?"

_Yes, load please._

I felt something on my left wrist move and I pulled back the jacket there to see that the glove extended down past my wrist. A small slot was open, but was too small to fit the vial into. "It- it won't fit!" I looked up in fear as the man started walking to me once again.

_Pour it into the area!_

I quickly did as I was asked, getting the black blood to fill the chamber and close just before my neck was grabbed and I was hoisted up once again. My feet were dangling above the ground and my hands were desperately trying to pry the strong thick fingers off my neck.

_Routing blood._

I felt the hand tighten and I chocked on my own saliva.

_Loading cartridge._

Several pricks came along my body and I felt the familiar sting of something entering my bloodstream.

_Commands complete._

My hand moved on its own, gripping the man's wrist and squeezing it. Several cracks sounded and I was dropped, landing easily on my feet. My hand continued to tighten, now bringing the large man to his knees as he screamed. My other hand moved as well, reaching forward and grabbing his shirt before hoisting him into the air like a doll, holding him far above my head so his feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

"Leave us alone." The robotic voice was speaking aloud now and my weight shifted, throwing the man literally through the wall next to me. When the dust settled, I looked in shock at what I had just done, without even telling my body to. "Are you ready, my master?"

I looked over at Subaru and ran to her, lifting the unconscious girl up to cradle into my arms. She felt light as a feather, and it was then that I noticed it...

I had never felt more alive than I do right now.

_We need to get both of you out of here._

"But Fate-chan!" I skidded to a halt when the hallway I was running down split into two different directions.

_Go left. I can hear your thoughts._

I nodded and turned to run that direction, still amazed at how easy it seemed to be. I can't even recall the last time I jogged longer than a few minutes, let alone run full speed without pain in my chest. Now... Now I felt as if I was walking on air, as if there was nothing to stop me from going as far or as fast as I desired...

My body reacted on it's on, ducking down and sliding along the floor as some type of bat was swung from around a corner. As I skidded to a halt, I sat Subaru down and looked up with wide eyes at the three people standing before me. Each wore the white clothing with golden crosses, and all were holding some type of weapon.

_Paladins. Let me fight, Master._

I didn't know what to do, let alone stop it from happening. I felt the tug at my body and went with it, easily darting forward and dodging all three attacks without even trying to. My hand reached out and grabbed one man's shirt, ripping it hard and slinging him off his feet into another. Both men flew into the wall and fell to the floor with a small crash. My body then bent backwards as a staff of some type was swung at me. I watched the weapon go above my head almost in slow motion as my hands touched the floor. My feet kicked up and I nailed the man right under the chin as I did a perfect back handspring.

'_What is happening!?_' I asked silently, shocked once more as the man fell. He was out cold, and I didn't even feel like I used enough force to swat a fly with my shoe.

_I can control your body, Master. We are together as one in this form._

I swallowed, but nodded anyway. Even if I wanted to ask more questions, I had to get my friend to safety as well as find Fate-chan. '_Tell me, how can I help Fate-chan!?_'

_By being safe. Proceed forward ten yards and turn right._

I didn't question the pendant anymore and picked up Subaru once more. I began running once again and came to a sturdy looking door with an ID scanner next to it. Before I could suggest that we find a card my body moved again, twirling around and lashing out a foot that snapped the door off the lock and bent it at an odd angle. Daylight greeted me as well as a short girl in tattered clothing.

The girl was quickly recognized as Hayate and I looked at her in shock for a few moments before speaking. "Are-are you okay? Did they get you too?"

Hayate looked down at her mostly shredded clothing and then to her fingernails, which were shrinking down from long curved points. "I'm fine, they didn't have any silver." I was going to ask what that had to do with anything but she turned and started to run. "Come on, we'll meet Fate at her apartment!"

I ran after the girl, trying hard to just keep moving forward before I broke down into tears at the confusion running through me. As I ran by the fallen people outside of the building we were in, I couldn't help but notice claw marks and cracked concrete below me.

... It was almost as if some type of beast had attacked them.


	17. Vampire Fate season two, episode 6

AN/: See notes at the end of story please

* * *

**Fate**

I slowly stood up and looked at the people who came running into the room I was in. My right hand gripped Bardiche tighter, the curved blade on it sparking with a yellow electric fire. I looked at them with my hazed white eyes, wings spreading out behind me and showering the area with black feathers. As I raised my other hand, lighting crackled from beneath their feet and rose in pillars around each of them. My hand closed slowly, making the surge stop and allow smoking bodies to lay on the floor.

Looking once more at the body laying behind me, drained of blood, I turned and walked out of the room. I could feel that Nanoha was safe now, and I could leave if I wanted to, but as I saw more people in the building I couldn't help but grin sadistically.

I moved forward quickly, chasing the people running from me. The one in the rear was grabbed and I watched in pleasure as my blade penetrated him. Not stopping there, I continued my attack. They were moving so slow, I could take my time in my movements. Blood splattered against the wall and another slash mark was cleaved into it. The third man was screaming now, having fallen down and turned to look at me while scooting back on the ground. He was begging for his life, talking about his wife and children.

I leaned forward so our noses were almost touching and smirked at him. "I will kill you, and drag your body to your child's room so they can see it." He was shaking now, eyes wide in fear, as I reared back Bardiche and prepared to make due on my promise.

'_That's enough!_'

I stopped my blade, black feathers slinging past and making the man pass out. A sick grin came on my face as I heard my other self strongly opposing me. "Time up already?" I spoke aloud as I felt the pull from the inside start to take me over again. "Don't forget, Jeanne," I told her as I was once again sealed within the body of the blonde. "You sold your soul to me, I will always be here."

I fell to the floor and gasped heavily. The white sheen on my vision faded away slowly and I felt the weight on my back die down to nothing. As I wobbly stood, I shook my head to clear it. "Christ..." I swore while leaning against the wall. "I... have to get out of here... Nanoha..."

Her name made me come to my senses much faster and I ran down the hallways quickly. What few people I saw avoided me quickly by taking different routes or by freezing in place, to which I simply ran past them. The outside passage was found in the form of a window on the third floor. Leaping out, I flipped neatly to the ground and began running. A leap later and I found myself on top of a building, bounding across the close rooftops before being forced to take to the ground due to the spacing differences. People were weaved in and out of, almost standing still from the speed I was running at.

Finally I landed in a yard I knew quite well. The place was abandoned but still had running water, to which I took advantage of in the form of a water hose. The thick red and black blood was washed off of myself as quickly as I could get it. Thankfully my clothing didn't show the stains and after a few minutes I was free to go on my way again, now feeling safe about walking into my complex.

I gave the man behind the desk a look that clearly read 'I had a bad day, don't ask.' and was nodded at curtly. My elevator took me to my floor much to slow for my liking and when I finally arrived I found an armful of Nanoha greeting me. I pulled her closer to myself and held her tightly, taking a long moment to just feel her touch. "Nanoha... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," She spoke against my chest and squeezed me hard enough for me to actually feel comforted by. "I knew things like this might happen when you told me everything... when you gave me things to defend myself with... I chose it, and I don't regret it."

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer. "You're one special young lady." I could feel her grin at me and we slowly parted to look at each other. "Nanoha!?" I stared in shock at her body. "What the hell!?"

"Her name is Raising Heart, I just gave it to her." She showed me an orb on the back of her left hand. "She is an AI, way above anything I ever thought could exist." She noticed my disapproving look and shook her head. "Don't worry, its okay. I saved her, and she saved me... we're friends."

"I don't trust it." I took her hand and inspected the gem that had fused with her. "Can you take it off?"

"I... don't know?" She looked at the item curiously and before either of us could speak again, Nanoha shrieked out in pain before stumbling back and trying to steady herself.

"Are you okay!?" I took a hasty step forward but Nanoha seemed to recover a lot faster than I expected her to. "Nanoha?"

"Wow, that stings." She rubbed her hands, now free of whatever had been grafted onto it. Surprisingly, there were no marks showing that she had recently been connected with the device, making me wonder.

"Nanoha... Are you okay? Really?"

"Better than I've ever been in my life." She smiled at me brightly. "After Raising Heart did her joining thing, she asked me to load a cartridge or something like that. I used the vial you gave me to-"

"You used it!?" I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her closely. Her eyes were startled but sharp, and I could tell just by holding her now that she was stronger. "Nanoha..."

"What?" She swallowed. "Fate-chan, you're scaring me...What is it?"

"... Nothing." I smiled down at her fondly and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad you're safe." I took a long intake of air and held her close again. "Where are the others?"

"Hayate-chan said she would explain everything to me later, and Teana came to pick up Subaru-chan not too long after we got here."

"Okay." I moved back just enough to look down at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine...are you? Did they hurt you?"

"No." She drank my blood, so I knew even if she did get hurt she would be fine now... no wonder she healed so fast after that device unmerged with her. "We should get you back to your house, Caro and Erio must be wondering where we are by now."

"Yeah..." She nodded at me and smiled lightly. "You may want to change clothes." She suddenly looked shocked and glanced down to her own clothing, probably just now noticing that she wasn't in that outfit anymore. "Oh wow... I wonder how that works..." She seemed to think about it a moment before looking back up at me. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Um... Yeah, I may have something that will fit you." I walked with her to my closet to look at the options for the smaller girl.

"This looks about right." Nanoha reached out and pulled a leather outfit from the racks. Granted, it would cling to my body tightly, it would still fit her while not being tight.

"Okay." I smiled at her. "Strip."

Nanoha grinned at me, picked up the zip-up boots under the outfit, and walked out of the closet and up my stairs to my bedroom.

I felt relieved that she could still play around with me, but the lingering in the back of my mind still wouldn't go away. I wasn't worried about her safety, I was sure the paladins would never try to harm her to get to me again, but still... Her blood currently had mine in it, and that meant that she would have almost super natural strength and speed for the next few days, as well as the ability to heal.

But when that blood was cycled out of her body...

~**~

I awoke earlier than normal for some reason. I felt different, and I knew why. Although I had only done the ritual once or twice before in my life, I was getting used to the way it felt again. Nanoha was linked to me, and I could always tell her mood when I focused hard enough. I could sniff her out in a crowd and normally get to her general location quite fast. I knew what her blood tasted and smelt like, and I knew it held a trace of mine in it ever since I marked her that first night we met. Now, however, she was stained with black blood.

My blood was strong, stronger than anyone else that I knew, save for Chrono's. Nanoha's body was weak as it was, and her blood is poisoned by medicine. I told her never to drink it, but I can't change that now. It was in her, and when it was diluted enough, she would crave more and possibly go into withdrawal.

As I sat up in bed, I tried my best not to wake the sleeping child next to me. Erio's hair was touched lightly and I smiled down at him before moving to my closet. A tight top was put on, paired by jeans that were too tight but felt right to me. As soon as I had my boots on, I left my apartment. The building was quiet at this time, the sun barely lighting the sky. I didn't take the time to appreciate the view, however, and started running in the direction that I knew Nanoha to be.

My nose took me away from Nanoha's bakery. I ran down the streets quickly, using the peaceful morning to my advantage. My speed was faster than most cars would drive down the streets but no one was around to pay it any mind. I arrived at a park not too much longer and slid to a stop once I was inside the play area.

Nanoha was standing on top of a swing set, arms spread and looking into the sky, as if giving the early morning sun and clouds a hug. Her outfit was what I had expected it to be. The white mini skirt, the light jacket around her arms, the boots covering her feet, and the redish pink crystal covering her joints outside her skin. "Nanoha."

"Fate-chan," she turned to look at me and smiled lovingly. "I knew it was you, I could just tell." She lightly hopped from the swing set and landed gracefully on one foot before standing again. "You won't believe it! I feel so good right now!"

"I know," my voice broke against my will and I felt my chest tighten at the expression of pure bliss on her face.

"I ran here!" She told me excitedly. "I've never ran like that before! The wind, it felt so good!" She inhaled heavily and twirled around with her arms out. "I feel so alive! I didn't even have to take my shots or use my inhaler!" Nanoha's bright eyes met mine and she cleared the distance between us in a single hop. "Fate-chan, this is amazing! Is this how you feel every day?"

"Nanoha..." I moved to put my hands on her shoulders but she moved away, playfully twirling and giggling like a school girl on summer vacation.

"Fate-chan, lets run together!" She asked me, voice full of love and excitement. "I've never ran with anyone before, lets jog the streets and watch the sun rise!" Before I could reply she started jogging, feet barely tapping the ground. I gave chase at once, keeping my mouth shut and trying my best to smile at her. we ran like the wind, passing buildings and streets like they were nothing. We ran faster and faster, until we were both bent forward and leaving a swirling trail of wind behind us.

Nanoha turned to start heading back to her bakery and lead us into an alleyway that dead ended into a brick wall. Not slowing down, she ran toward it, feet leaving the pavement without even trying and clearing the several foot leap without the slightest effort. I landed behind her and could only try to keep the smile on my face as her pleased laughter rang out like a siren's song in my ears.

...How could I possibly tell her that she would soon relapse and be bed ridden again in a day or two?

~**~

I saw Nanoha off with a smile as she left the bakery to head off to school. I really thought she would have taken a few days off after the ordeal but she insisted that she had to take a test today. I was worried about her, despite knowing that she was safer now than any time before. She had my blood and a Paladin device that even I couldn't comprehend. It gave her power, could seemingly think for itself, and protected her. I didn't like it, but I still felt better knowing she could defend herself if something did happen now.

"Fate-san?" Caro's voice snapped me back to the present and I looked down at the preteen. "Um... this is embarrassing but... I don't have everything I need to bake this afternoon's session. Could I possibly ask if you could go to the store for Nanoha?"

I nodded at her and felt the soft part in me reach out to ruffle the girl's hair. "I'll go for you, just make a list of everything you need okay? Don't hold back, list it all so Nanoha won't have to go again so soon."

"Okay, thank you!" She smiled and trotted off back inside the store to take inventory. The scent of freshly baked bread hit my nose and I couldn't help but wonder if I liked it more now because Nanoha prepared it this morning or if I just honestly had a change in taste.

I felt the wind shift behind me and I sighed out, one hand still reaching for the door leading into the bakery. "I thought you would at least give me until nightfall," I greeted the person.

"Fate-sama," A masculine voice came up. "The masters wish to have your presence at their meeting."

"What, now?" I turned and looked over my shoulder at him. The man was wearing a trench coat, collar turned up, and matching dark clothing underneath. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes and I could tell his fangs were quite long compared to mine. Not that it mattered, I was sure mine were harder and sharper. Besides, they looked cute on me.

"Yes, Fate-sama. They sent me to collect you."

"I _dearly_ hope you won't make me fight you so early in the morning." I said the words loftily, a hand on my hip. "I told them when they visited; I have no interest in the war."

"You killed many yesterday-" he began quickly when I turned to leave him. "So brutally that they couldn't even get a body count. You enlisted the aid of an ex-paladin who instantly went to the top of their hit list. You also fought with a Worgen by your side. They just want to know where you stand, Fate-sama."

I regretted the kills a little bit. That human part in me died a long time ago, though it came and went with the times. I had been a little... brutal... with them, but I was angry at the time. So what if there were five pieces for two bodies? "I stand where my feet are," I spoke aloud finally. It was the same answer I gave them every time they asked that question, basically being polite while telling them to 'bugger off' as Hayate would put it.

"Just this once, the circumstances-"

"I have a donor!" I snapped and turned to him, bringing his face close to mine with a firm grip of my hand. "I like her, and I will kill anyone who touches her. Be it a paladin, a Worgen, a vampire, or a hunter. The paladins hurt her, so I hurt them."

"Chrono-sama will be there."

I froze, judging the man in front of me harshly. "So help me, if you're lying," I whispered to him coldly. "I will make sure that they won't be able to identify your remains."

"I swear on my master's ring."

I scoffed. What was Chrono doing back so soon? It hasn't been two months since he left Erio with me, which means that something came up and he wasn't able to get to me directly. "Dammit." I moved away from him and growled. "Fine. Where?" He gave me an address and offered to take me but Caro came outside then, happily holding up a list. "I am shopping for this little girl, then I will come to the meeting." I looked back down at Caro and grinned as a sudden idea came. "Caro, will you be a dear and pack up some of those cinnamon rolls up for my meeting?"

~**~

I knew what to expect when I entered the tall building near the center of town. It was full of vampires, surrounded by human donors. I saw the mark on every one that passed by me, leading me to get a heads up on who I would be meeting with. A few of them I have known for a long time, and many that I had never heard of. My appearance was noted by many and I was left alone for the most part. Despite carrying a box of sweet smelling cinnamon rolls courtesy of Caro, I didn't look the part of a delivery person. This did make a few people look at me while in an elevator.

In the past I would have snarled at them, bearing my fangs to make then cower away from me, but that was long ago. Now I was more refined, calmer, and more understanding of the world I was in. Just as _he_ had wanted me to be. When the floor I was waiting on came, I got off and walked down a crystal clean hallway lit brightly by florescent lights. A secretary was in the middle of the room and looked at me with disapproving eyes when I leaned casually against the white marble and glass desk she was behind. "I'm here for the meeting." I told her sweetly.

"Name?" She forced herself to ask the question like she had been instructed. I noticed a mark on her neck of someone I didn't know. Damn human had no idea who I was.

"Fate Testarossa." I replied back simply. Moving the box, I opened it for her. "Would you care for a cinnamon roll?"

"I'll advise you to get the hell out of here before I tell my master that you are here."

"Go ahead," I told her with a calm voice. Taking out a roll, I turned my back on her and leaned against her desk, eating it while leaving the box open for her to get one if she so desired. I had expected her to be mad, and to even snarl, but I did _not_ think she was stupid enough to grab my hair.

_My_ hair.

I turned and looked at her with a surprised look, honestly shocked that she would touch me. She was probably over confident that her master would protect her no matter what. Well I had news for her. "Unhand me," I told her, my voice finally losing it's kind tone. "And tell them I am here. Or I will kill you. Understand?"

"Fate-sama," a male voice made me look to the side where a tall man stood. A crisp business suit was over him and his hair was pulled back in spikes. Dark glasses covered his eyes, which I knew to be green.

"Chris," I greeted him casually, making him tense slightly. "Could you tell this woman to stop reaching for that dagger on her desk? If she tries to cut me, I'll rip her in half." I felt the person beside me stop in her tracks.

"Release her. _Now!_" Chris shouted the last word and I was let go of. Flipping my hair behind my back, I took my box and licked my fingers clean while walking to him. "Fate-sama, please forgive me... human help is hard to find..."

"She newly turned? By one of the council? Replace the one I disposed of a few months back?" I opened the box. "Cinnamon roll?"

"Why thank you," he took one and we started walking down the hallway. "I must apologize, the council has gotten much more strict lately. With our numbers diminishing, newly turns are taking up jobs that they shouldn't."

"Diminishing? I've seen many, many more vampires on the streets. I would say that our numbers have expanded at an alarming rate."

"I was referring to pure bloods."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. There were only a handful of so-called 'pure bloods' left alive, and even less 'ancients'. I was the latter, being so old that I only knew I was around six hundred years old. Actually, I think I was older than anyone else but that wasn't confirmed. I was referred to with high respect because of this, even though I didn't interact with the council. " I see."

"We were very pleased to hear your attack on the paladin base nearby. We covered it up with an electrical fire incident with hazardous materials being inside the building illegally."

"They attacked my donor." I told him casually. "Where is Chrono?"

Chris sighed under his breath, disappointed in my reply. "He is waiting for you inside here." Stopping, he opened the door for me and I walked in.

What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. Chrono was on a bed with a clear plastic mask covering his nose and mouth. Several wires ran to his body, hooked to machines that showed his heartbeat and several other medical information. I ran to him after recovering and took his hand. "Chrono!" My voice was shaking. "Chrono!"

"...Fate." His eyes opened lightly and he managed to smirk at me. "You came..."

"What... what happened to you?"

"Got... my ass kicked," he chuckled to himself.

I ran my thumb over the back of his hand, looking over what skin was exposed on him. Burn marks were everywhere and blisters were plentiful. "Who? How?"

Chrono suddenly became serious. "Someone I've never seen before... Long purple hair... golden eyes...He was so strong, I couldn't even touch him..." He closed his eyes. "Not even once..."

I swallowed thickly. Someone that not even Chrono, the only person in the world I would let watch my back, couldn't even touch. "What... is his name?"

Chrono opened his eyes again and looked up at the ceiling. "Access."

I felt my world lurch. Nothing had meaning anymore. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel Chrono's hand in mine. I could only look into the past, seeing fires burning as faceless demons were slaughtered in front of me. A figure leaned over, purple hair falling from his shoulders as bright golden eyes looking down at me as he extended his hand. '_Young girl, do you… wish to live?_'

* * *

Author's Notes: Due to my friends saying thanks for my support, but wishing me to continue the stories that so many people like, I have decided to keep going with this. So all of you haters can THANK them for this. The so called trolls that were flamed, insulted, blamed, and accused, were better people than the anon reviewers were and told me to keep going. They are amazing people, and many people can learn from their example. You see, THAT is why I write. For people who say I've touched their lives in some way. The ones who send me messages and tell me a small story about how I had influenced them. The ones who really make my eyes tear up when reading what they say. The people who left reviews saying that they respected my decision and felt sad for it, but wanted to support me. To all of you, I say thank you, and I dedicate this chapter to you. Even if for some reason I didn't reply to you (maybe an email hiccup or FF.N not delivering the message) I just want you to know I do read everything sent to me, and try to answer them all. (I got almost eighty emails in the span of two days about my writing, so if I missed yours, I'm sorry). Again, I want to say thank you to the nice supportive people. F91 especially, who wrote so well that I actually started liking Vivio/Yuuno stories (I know, right?). Also Nanya and Radiant Beam, who also do spiffy stories (Vivio/Lutecia, anyone?) Deathcurse( For the daily logs of Nanoha and Fate) TheShinySword ( If you haven't read our spoof of Vivid "Vividly" yet, go download it!), Tempest (who cooks up good fics :p ) Keroko ( For making Syn, whom I'm in love with) Thunderbird (who helps me in ways that I can't even begin to express my gratitude) Alavon (Just...for being you 3 ) Kaijo (for awesome Vivio stories) Zeo ( for ALWAYS being online) Tabasco (for having a Megatokyo Avatar) Fuyu no sora (for supporting me WAY back in the day) Dezopenguin (For massivly helping my better stories by giving sage advise) Spacebrother and Ghazghkull (Because they always talk logic into me, even when I'm acting like a whiny schoolgirl) Everyone at the #Fanfic_lounge chatroom, and many others for their support. I can't list them all because there are so many, and I should have gotten in bed half an hour ago so I'm really sleepy and can't think of everyone. Also, again, to all the people here who support me.

I'd also like to give a shout out to the anon review "outraged" (that I deleted from last chapter), who proclaimed about the happy CANON family and how worthless the ferret is. I was laughing so hard at that review I spit out my drink and started coughing. Thank you for the laugh, I had a great time enjoying your stupidity. In the name of this person, I'd like to point out this fact: I support Nanoha and Yuuno. I love Yuunoha. Yuuno and Nanoha are a GREAT couple, in my personal opinion. I will happily write Yuunoha stories, and I'm even going to write some Yuuno/Vivio sometime and post it here as well. I also like Yuuno/Fate. I like almost EVERY pairing out there, and whoever writes them has my full support. I write NanoFate the most because, frankly, they're easy to write about and I enjoy messing with them. I don't have one couple I love more than any other (with the exception of Vivio/Syn, Vivio/Einhart). But this is going off on shipping, which isn't the point here. The point is, the people here who support my writing on even couples they don't like have my gratitude. I lost site of that somewhere and grouped you with the NanoFate rabid fans who do nothing but troll. I'd like to publicly apologize to the people who fell to that, I'm sure you know who you are.

At any rate, I'm going to continue Vampire!Fate, as well as AlternativeS (which will be made into a physical book by the end of February probably - Yes I have FUNimation's consent and a letter documenting their willingness to turn 'a blind eye' to this like they did when I published Saved by the Bell )

Thank you for bearing with me through this extended author's notes. If you want to comment on it in a review, please feel free, but allow me to humbly request to leave all "ship wars" and "shipping" opinions out of it. This is Vampire!Fate, not Jerry Springer.


	18. Vampire Fate season two, episode 7

**Nanoha

* * *

**

I slid my books into my backpack as the bell rang, smiling over at Subaru before hopping up and sprinting out of the classroom. For the first time in as long as I could remember, I didn't want to be in class. The outside air tasted so clean and fresh, lingering with the scents of Autumn that I had never noticed before due to my sinuses.

I mixed with the countless students making their way across campus and went to the cafeteria to please my rumbling stomach. Instead of wanting something light to settle my stomach after being out all day, I opted instead to go for a heavier meal consisting of a super sized hamburger with not only French fries on the side but also a container of chicken nuggets.

I surprised myself when I ordered and sat down at a table with the largest meal I've had in a long time. My first bite was large and I chewed hungrily before chomping down a second one. A group of fries were grabbed and stuffed in my mouth, washed down by a large gulp of my soda.

_Do you always eat this much?_

I paused a moment before I realized that Raising heart was talking to me. '_No, I normally don't eat half this much. I'm just really hungry._' Taking another bite, I wiped my mouth off and enjoyed it. '_I usually get sick if I eat too much._'

_I see. This was the first time you've enhanced yourself with your master's blood, wasn't it?_

'_Yes._' I finished my meal and wadded up the trash to toss into a garbage can on my way out of the food court. '_I feel amazing_.'

_Please do not forget that it will wear off soon. Take care of yourself, my master._

Wear off? This feeling would go away? '_What do you mean?_'

_Vampire blood was infused into your body. Once it is filtered out, you will return to the way you once were._'

I felt as if I had just been slapped in the face. I knew it was too good to be true, but it still hurt to hear it. '_I see... So I'll be sick again soon..._'

_I'm sorry._

I could feel the sympathy coming from her, even if she was just an amulet I was wearing. My hand went to embrace the gem and I couldn't help but give it a small kiss to show my appreciation for it trying to look after me. '_Thank you for telling me._'

I looked out over the campus and made up my mind to skip the rest of the day. If I was going to be bed ridden again, I wanted to make the best of this day. Before I could walk down the steps leading away from the building I was currently standing at, two people stood in front of me. "Excuse me," I told them polity, moving to go around them but stopping when they each took a step to the side.

_They are vampires._

I looked at them and tilted my head to the side. "Can I help you?"

"You have a lot of nerve to pull your weapon in front of us, Paladin."

I took a step back, holding Raising Heart in my fist. "I'm not a Paladin..." They both took a step closer to me and I saw their fangs when they growled at me.

_Tell them your master._

I nodded and stood up straight. "My master is Fate."

_Tell them you are marked and not to attack you._

"I'm marked, do not attack me." I felt a sudden cockiness well up in my stomach and could swear that I smelt Fate from myself. "If you lay a finger on me, it won't be good."

_Don't threaten them!_

I moved to the side when one of them lunged at me, not even realizing what was happening until I was grabbed by the other.

_Fight!_

'_I-I don't know how!_' I struggled against him, somehow pulling myself free to take a few steps away. A punch was aimed at my face and reflexes that I didn't even know I had saved me from getting hit.

_Let me handle it, my master!_

A sharp pain flared all through my body and my hand reached up against my will to grab the fist that tried again to strike me. Before either of us could realize what happened, I twisted around him and yanked his arm upwards, making it crack loudly as the shoulder blade popped out of place. My foot launched out behind me to kick the other in the gut. As he doubled over, I grabbed his head and yanked hard, slamming the front of his skull against the man I was holding.

Both people fell to the floor and I was finally able to control my body again, looking at my palms in shock. The pink crystal was there again, jutting from my skin in sharp points where my joints were. I heard raising Heart speak to me again and I nodded, running off to leave the two people who attacked me to deal with whoever came to break up the argument. '_If anyone I know saw that..._' I shook my head hard to clear the thought. '_I can just say that I wasn't in class today..._'

I made it across campus before finally sliding to a stop, the hair on the back of my neck standing up. A fear gripped me hard and I could feel danger all around me. Several people were standing in front of me, slowly walking to circle around. I could see fangs bearing at me, but unlike the last set, I couldn't feel any sense of protection coming from them.

_They are vampires without masters_ Raising Heart spoke to me again. _Like your master, they don't need the person who converted them to survive... You will have to let me protect you again._

I swallowed, knowing that I couldn't fight here, even if I did give control of my body over again. I would be seen for sure, and then my parents...

The people suddenly went stiff, standing up straight while looking behind me with wide eyes full of fear. Turning, I was shocked to see Yuuno walking to me. His school briefcase was slung over his shoulder casually and a hand was in the suit jacket pocket. Long blond hair fluttered out behind him, kept in place by a hair band that I myself had given him. Standing next to me, he stopped and simply looked at the group in front of us as they gathered. "Leave," he said firmly, his normal voice suddenly sounding as it could freeze fire itself.

To my surprise, the people all dispersed, going in separate directions at once. I looked up at Yuuno and into his gentle green eyes. "What... was that about?"

Yuuno looked away and down. "I don't know." He placed a hand on my back and I felt a strange sense of safety coming from him. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

"O-Okay..."

I felt my body jerk in pain again as Raising Heart went back into her compact state, and I looked at the back of my hand while walking with Yuuno. There were small cuts along my joints where the crystal once was, but I watched them heal before my eyes, slowly scabbing over and becoming a faint outline of a scar before that too healed by the time we made it to class.

"I don't suggest doing that often," Yuuno told me as we sat down in the back of the room. We were early and only a few people were sitting in the large lecture-style room. "That device wasn't meant to be taken on and off, if you do it without your healing ability, you could hospitalize yourself or worse."

I swallowed thickly. "Yuuno-kun... how do you know?"

He smiled without humor but kept looking forward. "You always were the smart one, I knew you would cut right to the chase..." He looked over at me and my eyes went to his mouth to see his teeth while speaking. This seemed to amuse him and he smiled for me, showing normal teeth. "I'm not a vampire."

"Then you are a Paladin?" I asked curiously. He looked at me a moment and I shook my head. "No... That's not right... But I know you're not a worgen either..."

He seemed pleased that I started piecing things together but answered my question anyway. "I am known as a 'contractor'. I don't take sides, but work for whoever hires me. We have been around for longer that you can imagine."

I thought on this. "Then how old are you?"

"Me? Same age as you. However," he held up his hand, showing me the ring he has worn since I first met him. "My soul is several hundred years old. You see, when we die, we are reborn with all the memories of our past life. You could call it a curse or a blessing, but that's how it is. I am not immortal like vampires, and I will grow old. When my time comes, however, I will be reborn and my powers will come with me, along with my ring."

I took this in and let it sit a moment before asking another question. "So, you being born to my parent's friends...?"

"Coincidence. I met you when we were toddlers and grew up protecting you when I could. I am human, after all. "This curse will stay with me, though, until the time comes where it decides to leave."

"When will that be?"

Yuuno frowned at the question. "Probably not for another hundred years or so…"

I didn't fully understand, but his tone of voice told me that his abilities were not given to him of his own free will. Knowing that Fate could cast magic as it was, I somehow accepted this as just being true. "Okay, so... why were they scared of you?"

Yuuno smiled at me again. "I see Fate hasn't explained everything to you."

"She doesn't want me in her world if she can help it. She answered things I ask, but she refuses to let me learn first hand... She's really protective."

"I know." Yuuno didn't let me question his statement and instead answered my first one. "People who have been in fights can detect a person's power. This ability comes with time, and it is a skill learned from losing many fights. Call it ki, chi, fighting spirit, or whatever you want, but it all boils down to the same thing: understanding your opponent. Like I told you, I am able to be reborn, so my powers from my past lives stay with me. I suppose you could call me a sage."

"So you use magic?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Because of this, my mana pool is very large. Enough to make anyone want me on their side, and prevents even people like Fate from attacking me." I eyed Yuuno, not believing anyone could possibly defeat my lover. "In case you are wondering, no we have not fought. She could probably beat me, but I can guarantee that she would be more dead than alive once it was over. After everything is said and done, I would come back again. Fate is smart, and she knows when not to pick a fight. I suppose I am still alive because I am useful to her, she has my gratitude."

I took a long breath of air and tried to settle down again. After being gently eased into the world I never knew, I was suddenly pulled in completely out of nowhere and I was still confused about some things. "Okay... Now, why are there vampires in my school? I expected a handful, but..."

"Nanoha, dear..." He looked a little shocked. "This school is a breeding ground for them."

"...That many?" I had never noticed... but then again, I would never believe they were one even if I had up until recently.

"Imagine one vampire. He wants to turn his best friend. That one becomes two, and those two decide to make a small gang. If they each create one, then they become four. Those four get beat in a fight so they 'recruit' more. Now there are eight. Then sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four, ect. Now, if that number wasn't frightening enough, each one of them can start the cycle over again. You see where I am going with this?"

I nodded slowly and licked my lips. "An infinite number of vampires... it would be like a T.V. show, a civil war within the planet itself..."

"And so Paladins hunt. The newly born are not taught how to act because their masters were never taught. The news you see on the Television, the people who murder and the rest who are killed in some way... Those are normally done to control the growth. However, lately things have gotten out of control. The Paladins are getting more violet to keep it under wraps, and the so-called underworld isn't as controlled as it used to be."

"... I see." My world was already crossed between their war and, logically, it wouldn't take much to topple everyone else's. "...Wait a second, how long have you known Fate?"

"A few years now, but I've dealt with her in the past before. I re-programmed Bardiche for her."

"Bardiche?"

"Her scythe." At that point a few students walked into the room and he went silent. Taking the cue, I stayed quiet and waited for the class to start.

~**~

Although Yuuno had offered to talk to me more at his place, I decided to go home instead. I wanted to talk to Fate first and foremost, and was pleased to find her sitting in my room above my bakery that Caro had going all on her own. "Fate-chan," I greeted her, getting a weak smile. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Fate tried to cheer up. "I'm just... A little out of it. Are you busy?"

"I need to help bake for tonight's sales. Tomorrow is Sunday so I need to proof everything..." Honestly I wanted to go out on the town but... oh. "I already know," I spoke softly.

"... It told you, didn't it?"

"She did." I touched my chest, over where Raising Heart rested. "... How long do I have?"

"I would say between anywhere from tonight to tomorrow, you will start slowing down. From there... maybe a day or two at the most before you need to start taking your medicine again."

I looked down at the floor sadly. "I see..."

"... I'm sorry."

"... Why won't you turn me?" I looked up and met her eyes, not sure where my courage to ask the question again came from. Maybe I was just desperate...

"I can't."

"You can, why won't you? Look at me, Fate-chan." I stood in front of her and looked up into her eyes again. "Please, tell me. honestly."

Fate looked sad for a brief moment before suddenly turning angry. "You don't deserve that."

"I _want_ that."

"You don't know what you want!" Her harsh words made me take a step back. I had never heard Fate yell before and I was shocked to actually feel scared of it. "You don't know anything! The way it feels to thirst, the desire to do whatever you want, the feeling of power you can't control!" She took a few steps forward and I backed up until I bumped into my dining table. "You don't even know what it's like! Drinking blood to survive! It's not like the movies, Nanoha, you actually HURT people! Can you honestly grab a small child and rip open his veins!? _Can you!?_"

I opened my mouth to speak but found no words coming forth. After trying again, I gathered my courage and stood straight again. "I would just drink from other peo-"

"No you wouldn't!" Fate snapped at me again. "When you're thirsty, you will drink from the first thing you see! A child, an animal, your parents, anyone! Imagine this, Nanoha. Imagine being in the desert for days. No water, no food, in the blazing sun. You are about to die, and you see someone holding a glass of ice cold water. He won't let you drink until you cut the small child's neck next to him. The child screaming for his mommy. The child scared to death, struggling to get away, looking at you knowing you are about to hurt him!"

"I..."

"And you do it. Because you can't stop yourself. You drink and drink and drink until you are full, but then notice that you took too much. The child is dead in your arms. What will you do then?" Fate got right in my face and glared. "You just killed some mother's helpless son. You took her most prized possession, her _child_! And you know what? You'll cry. You'll cry and scream and never want to do it again... until it hits you once more. You'll thirst, you'll cut yourself, you'll beg for my blood, and then you'll do it all over again. This time it may be your brother, or your sister coming to check on you, who knows?"

I felt my knees give out and I fell down, helped to the floor from Fate, who suddenly looked really sad. "Imagine that, Nanoha... Imagine the pain you would feel every day, the lives of people hanging on your inability to control yourself at every waking moment... Now..." She gently turned my watering eyes to look at hers again. "Now, imagine you asking me to force that on you. To knowingly put you through that pain in return for me being able to stay with you forever... Can you even imagine how I feel when you ask me that? The pain it causes me?" Gentle arms wrapped around me and I was hugged close. "I love you, Nanoha. I love you so much it scares me. I can't put you through that, because I know it would break you and might even lead you to hate me..."

"... I'm sorry." I felt like a jerk. I had never imagined anything other than not being sick anymore. I never saw Fate drink and didn't even consider me having to drink from anyone but her... But that was foolish. "I'm really sorry."

"Let's just forget it..." Fate kissed my forehead softly. "Tonight, just live as a normal girl. You don't need to come into my world."

"... I want to." I took her hands and held them in mine. "I may not be able to fight with you, or to even be with you forever, but... I want to be there for you, like you are for me. If something is troubling you, I want to console you. If you're hurt, I want to help you heal. If you're troubled, I'll listen to your fears..."

"Nanoha..."

"...Because I love you too." I smiled as best I could, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "The girl who stayed with me despite knowing I will die... Who said she will be there for me and protect me." I was hugged again and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Fate-chan..." her forehead rested against mine and I looked into her beautiful red eyes. "... Kiss me?"

Her lips met mine and I lost myself in them. Soft, gentle pressure against me paired with small intakes of air. I don't know what had caused me to act first, but I looped my arms around her and before I knew it, I was carrying her to my bed. The look in her eyes made me feel warm inside, and as I laid on her I could tell just how much she cared. Fate, the vampire who went through so much, fully offered herself to me... trusting my hands and body with everything she had.

I gently kissed her neck and felt her shiver, shaking hands touching my back. I felt a pain in my chest as I reflected back on my heartless request to her. To know she could have me forever by changing me, but holding back just for my sake...

I kissed her again and held her close. "Fate-chan... I love you. So very, very much..." Our fingers interlaced and she kissed me back. I felt her pull me closer and her mouth trailed to my ear, sucking on my earlobe. "Fate-chan... you can, if you want..." I removed one hand from hers and shifted my hair.

"I... shouldn't."

"Its okay..." I whispered against her ear before kissing her neck, making her stiffen and gasp. After I stayed there for several long moments, I felt her kiss my neck and suck on it softly. Hands ran under my shirt and pressed against my back, holding me closer as she continued to suck without breaking the skin.

"Later," She whispered to me, kissing the bruise she had left. "Right now... Make love to me?"

"...Yes." I smiled down at her restraint and wanted nothing more than to grant her fond request.


	19. Vampire Fate season two, episode 8

**Nanoha

* * *

**

I was excited to say the least. Ever since my religion classes at college, church was just something that I did because it was expected of me. My father was a youth group leader, my mother was lead of the 'lady's nights', and I was normally the most active in the youth group. At least I used to be, until I moved out on my own. Back then it was a reason to get out and do things, where my parents weren't constantly keeping tabs on my health.

Looking over myself in the mirror one last time, I smiled. The vast majority of my clothes were dress-up because of the school dress code, but I still had some 'Sunday best' that I wore just once a week. Currently I had on one of my favorite white dresses that had a blue design on the sleeves. A small sash was around my waist just for flare and high heeled white shoes graced my feet.

"Nanoha," Caro's voice made me look to the door and smile at the pink dress wearing Caro. A floppy pink hat was on her head, accented with a white flower, and one inch heels were covering her feet, complete with a small 'puff ball' on the top of them. "Shouldn't we leave for church?"

"Fate-chan is coming to pick us up." I informed her happily, adjusting Raising Heart to fit properly on my neck. The device gave me a good morning and I replied back mentally.

"Nanohaaaa?" Fate's voice came from the living room, making Caro and I walk to her. "Mou, I knocked on your bakery for like five minutes, I got worried and let myself in."

I had to stop a moment to take in Fate's attire. Instead of black, she was wearing a bright white dress that had many frills and lace splashing out all over it. Short sleeves that poofed over her shoulders met bicep-long satin gloves to cover her arms. I could tell she was wearing high heels as well, and a white frilly choker was around her neck, sporting the ever-present silver cross. To top off everything, she had on a Sunday Hat complete with a blue ribbon on it and white flowers on one side. "...Wow." I breathed out, amazed at the girl.

Fate put a hand on her hip. "I don't always dress Gothic, you know."

Caro pointed at her. "But isn't that a Gothic Lolita dress?"

The blonde grinned. "You're as sharp as Nanoha is, you know that?" Caro seemed proud of the comparison, and Fate turned to look back at me. "You look very lovely. As do you, Caro."

"Thank you," we both replied at once before I picked up my purse and moved to leave with her. At that moment I noticed that Fate had someone behind her, and after the blonde finally stepped to the side and pushed Erio forward, I couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

Erio adjusted the collar of his white dress shirt and went to fiddle with his tie before Fate gently smacked his hands. The young boy was wearing a suit and glossy black dress shoes as well. His face was colored like his hair and after getting complimented by Caro, could only stutter out a response.

Once outside, Fate opened the door to her car and allowed the two children in first before adjusting the seat for me. I made myself comfortable and grinned to myself while looking at Fate's car a little more. She had cleaned it since I last rode and everything shined brightly. I didn't know much about cars, but I could tell that this one probably cost more than I made in a year's time. If anything, my parents would appreciate Fate's work ethic... even if she was unemployed.

"You're grinning." Fate accused when she started driving us.

"Nya haha, its nothing." I looked out the window and smiled some more. "It is across town, off Main Street, the huge church there."

"You're catholic?" Fate groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing, just memories of Rome."

Caro took that moment to speak up. "You've been to Rome, Fate-san?"

"Lived there for a while. Nice place, but Japan is a lot better."

I thought about it. "So you were born in France, lived in England, went to Rome, and now you're in Japan?"

"I was in America for a while too," Fate mused while making a turn. "Why, want to go to Rome? You have summer break soon right?"

"Next week." I paused. "Wait, I can't go to Rome!"

"Why not?" Fate smirked, one of her fangs showing over her bottom lip. "Let's go. Caro, you want to go to Rome?"

"Yes!"

I turned around. "Caro!" She sank back, but couldn't hide the expression on her face. "Mou, don't tag-team me!"

Fate opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. I could tell she held back a joke and I then realized that she hadn't once taken my hand or flirted with me. Caro was too young to really understand the girl-girl thing, but at the same time I knew that Fate was okay with hiding it. "Thank you, Fate-chan."

"So you'll go?" She smiled.

"No! Thank you for something else!" I blushed hard, realizing that I couldn't openly say it. Despite this, she seemed to understand and simply nodded, shifting gears to slow down enough to turn into the church parking lot.

"This place is huge..." Fate looked around and I grinned. True, we went to one of the largest churches in town, but I never thought much about it since I was here ever since I was born. "Where should I park?"

"The teenagers normally park near the back." I pointed and Fate followed, pulling up next to a large group of people I knew. A steadying breath was taken as everyone suddenly started awing at Fate's car and we got out at the same time. "Hey everyone," I greeted them.

"Nanoha?" They all asked at the same time while Erio and Caro filed out of the car as well.

"Uhm," I sheepishly moved to stand next to Fate. "Everyone, this is Fate-chan, Caro-chan, and Erio-kun." I turned to my friends. "These are some of the youth group." I started pointing. "Ryo, Seiji, Cye, Kento, and Rowen."

Seiji instantly moved forward, grinning at Fate flirtingly. "Hello there, Fate-san. I'll show you around, if you'd like?"

Fate's fingertips twitched lightly but she still put on a smile to die for. "Why thank you very much for the offer, but Nanoha here has already told me she will take me around to meet everyone." The turn down was soft and subtle but the rest of the guys still started laughing.

I took Fate's arm and started urging her to walk. "Well, I need to find my parents since I haven't seen them in a while. I'll see you guys in class." Fate followed and we walked together down the sidewalk to the front of the building, where we were instantly greeted by the same two men that I have known all my life. I introduced my friends again and Fate, to my surprise, gave a perfect little curtsy. I could never seem to get that down in heels without wobbling it seemed.

Once inside the building and waving to a few people, I lead the small group into the main lobby, moving to the middle-ish section where my family always sat. "Mom, Dad," I greeted them, making them look towards me and break into smiles. Hugs were given and I once again introduced Erio along with reminding them who Fate was.

"Oh," My father looked at Fate and nodded. "You were the nice young lady who brought Nanoha to the hospital. Thank you again for looking after her."

Before I could reply, Fate spoke on my behalf. "Oh, really, she looks after me. She's such an independent girl." The comment made both my parents happy it seemed and we all settled down onto the padded church bench.

"So," My mother spoke up. "Fate-san, how did you meet our daughter?"

I thought back to it and felt my cheeks color darkly. The first time I met Fate was in my store when she tried to pick me up. I didn't count the situation before that, as the memory was repressed for the most part. Not knowing how Fate would reply to that, I looked over at her and hoped for the best.

"Well," Fate began, noticing my nervousness. "I stopped by her bakery for a snack and then ran into her later that night while I was out on the town. We spoke for a little bit and the next day she was so kind as to make me some delicious cinnamon sticks for my dinner party at my house."

My father seemed impressed. "Dinner party? What do you do for a living, Fate-san?"

"A little bit of everything. I love to learn new things so I go from place to place just long enough to find out everything about it." She tilted her head to the side and smiled cutely, making me blush even more. "But I write as well. I have a few books published and that's where my main money supply comes from. I just can't sit still, if you know what I mean."

Fate writes? The news was new to me and I was curious if she was serious or not. If it were true, I just had to get my hands on one of her books.

After several moments of chatting, everyone finally started sitting on the benches and the song leader moved to the front of the room. Silence was soon achieved and he spoke up loudly, giving a page number for a song to let everyone outside know they would start services soon.

I held the book for Fate and noticed that Erio was clumsily trying to do the same for Caro. The song started and I joined in shortly, followed by my family. What shocked me the most, however, was the sudden voice ringing up beside me. Fate's voice was as smooth as silk, loud but not overpowering. Despite this, the octave range that she held suddenly became fainter as everyone began looking around to find out where the angelic song was coming from.

I couldn't help but stop singing, looking up at Fate with wide eyes as she sang. My heart almost melted at the sound, and in the back of my mind I knew that everyone was also looking at her as she sang, eyes closed and heart spilling into the hymn.

I have never, in all my life, heard a song so beautiful.

**FATE **

When the song was over I looked down at Nanoha to see if we would sit again or if we remained standing for another song. It was then that I noticed that not only her but many people around me were all staring. Confused, I blinked and whispered down to my girlfriend. "Why is everyone staring?"

Nanoha seemed to snap out of her trance and literally almost jumped in place. "Uhm, no reason, your voice was just... really pretty."

We all sat down on the benches again and I glanced over to the left, where Nanoha's parents were looking at me in appreciation. I gave them a smile that was returned and then looked forward again, noticing a few people turning back around as well. I knew I had a nice voice, as I've been told this many times. I had a small flash back to my past and felt a bittersweet smile come to my eyes. I wonder what he would think if he knew I was in church again, singing.

By the time I snapped out of my memory, Nanoha took my hand and pulled me along with her. Apparently the kids and teenagers were going to their Sunday school and she wanted me to tag along. We dropped Caro and Erio off at a younger class - much to my nephew's displeasure of being separated in a strange place- and I followed Nanoha and a crowd of college kids to a fairly large room that had tables in a square pattern, leaving and opening at each corner for someone to walk into the middle.

We sat down and I looked to the side as the chair to my right was pulled back as well. To my surprise, Hayate sat down and smiled at me. "Good Morning," she greeted in a pleasant tone.

"Morning," I smiled but kept my fangs hidden. She knew I was a vampire, but if she was here then that meant that there were probably other Paladins stationed in the church as well. Figures. "So where are your friends?"

Hayate shrugged helplessly. "I just started coming here so all I know is that they're somewhere in the building, in one of the adult's study groups."

"Hmmm...." I looked over at Nanoha, who was staring at Hayate, seemingly expecting her to spontaneously turn into a wolf and start biting people. I gave her a small nudge and she jumped, blushing so bad I thought she would pass out.

"Hello, Nanoha-chan..." Hayate meekly tried to start conversation. I had told Nanoha that Hayate was originally assigned to kill her, but turned on the paladins when I offered to protect her. In return, she had helped me rescue her a few days back.

"Hello Hayate-chan..." Nanoha gave an uneasy look but at least didn't look scared.

The class started shortly and I was spared playing middle-man for the two girls. I half paid attention to the man speaking and half thought about my current situation. Chrono had been tagged by Paladins and was attacked by someone who resembled my master from the past. Tea was a vampire genetically created by the Paladins who could fight evenly with my stage one self. To top it off, she turned against the Paladins and was with me when I attacked. Hayate was in the same boat, turning on her upbringing after being trained by them for so long. In the span of only two months I had made myself a target for the people I had been trying to avoid for countless years.

I needed to get a step ahead of my enemies and somehow control the group of traitors who were suddenly on my side. Granted, I didn't care if Teana died, but I promised to protect Hayate. In order to get everything in line, my bank account would have to suffer a little... But then again, I had a half-off coupon from my informant, and I planned on making sure to get the most out of it.

Nanoha was suddenly asked a question about the lesson going on and I came to her aid when she looked down at her bible to try and find the answer. The teacher looked at me and smiled, asking me to introduce myself to the class since I was a visitor. After doing so, I started to partake in the conversation, even going as far to actually start teaching the instructor things that he didn't know.

After all, I've read the bible more times than I'd like to admit.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'd like to take this chance to tell everyone that I have been granted permission by FUNimation to release my fics as novels. The conditions were that they would be for non-profit and only available to people on a website ( which is NanoFate[dot]us ). The number of books printed will help me when I pitch myself to FUNimation as an official writer for the series they hold copyright too. I won't make any money off of these books, but it will help my portfolio. Currently only AlternativeS and PS!Vivio are available, but I plan on releasing Saved By The Bell when possible. Also in the distant Future, Vampire!Fate will be released as a hardback novel (That will probably span well over 300 pages). If you would like to purchase a book, then you can go to NanoFate[Dot]us and look on their news section for the information link, or you can email me directly at **satashibookrequest[at]gmail[dot]com **. The novel releases are different from the FF.N releases, as they are re-beta read and have some added/changed scenes. Thank you for your support!**  
**


End file.
